Hetalia Meets Hogwarts
by Mygale
Summary: [AU: APH x Hogwarts] Hogwarts abre sus puertas para dar inicio a un nuevo año académico. Acompaña al elenco de Hetalia en sus vivencias en la escuela mágica: desde la emoción al recibir su carta, el estrés de las clases y exámenes, hasta la nostalgia de la graduación; sin olvidar que la magia del amor, la amistad y la aventura también tienen lugar en el castillo y sus alrededores.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Bien... la idea de mezclar el universo de Hetalia con el mágico mundo de Hogwarts NO es original mía. Pueden encontrar MUCHOS fics de ello. Pero cualquier semejanza que veas entre mi historia y la de otros autores ¡Es mera coincidencia! La inspiración ha venido después de leer los libros y ver las películas de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 1: **Hetalia (Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World) no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y no es mi intención lucrar con su creación. Este fanfic solo tiene propósitos recreativos para quien lo escribe y para quienes lo leen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La saga "Harry Potter" (y los 7 libros que la componen, llevadas a la pantalla grande en 8 películas) no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenece a la escritora británica J. K. Rowling, y mi intención no es apoderarme de su obra, sino inspirarme en ella para crear una historia divertida que los lectores y su autora puedan disfrutar.

**Disclaimer 3: **A su debido tiempo, aparecerán algunos OC ("Original Characters"/"Personajes Originales"). Daré los créditos a sus respectivos autores ;3

* * *

_Dedicado a todos  
los que seguimos  
esperando nuestra carta  
para asistir a Hogwarts._

* * *

**.:~Hetalia Meets Hogwarts~:.**

**.:I:.**

"El Correo de los Domingos"

¿Cuántos niños que se ponen contentos cuando las vacaciones de verano están finalizando conocen? De seguro ninguno, o tal vez muy pocos.

Pues nuestra historia comienza con uno de ellos.

Con once años ya cumplidos y la escuela primaria aprobada exitosamente, el pasado mes de Julio Peter Kirkland se había despedido de la mayoría de su grupo de amigos, y varios de ellos le manifestaron su sincero deseo de poder reencontrarse en la secundaria donde sus padres fuesen a inscribirlo.

Oh, pero Peter sabía que a él le deparaba un destino muchísimo mejor que una escuela secundaria común y corriente.

Y por eso, es que estaba tan ansioso de que el último mes de sus vacaciones de verano pasaran más rápido que nunca.

Era domingo por la mañana, y Peter, como de costumbre, después de haber padecido un terrible insomnio la noche anterior, durmió a saltos y madrugó. Aún con su pijama celeste estampada con dibujos relativos a la marina, bajó a hurtadillas la escalera para ir a la cocina, preparar algo de chocolate caliente, y luego sentarse en el sillón principal de la sala de estar. Había encendido la televisión a un volumen moderado.

Pero su atención no estaba fija en el capítulo de Power Rangers de ese día. No.

Sino en la entrada principal de la casa.

No supo cuándo su hermano mayor, Arthur, se había levantado. Bajó la escalera también con el pijama puesto, y una bata de tela escocesa encima. Cuando reparó en la presencia de su pequeño hermano, soltó un bufido de exasperación que lo sacó de su concentración.

— Peter… sabes que NO hay correo los días domingo…

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? — preguntó ofendido, desatendiendo por un momento su taza medio llena de chocolate. Tenía un simpático bigote café y azucarado sobre el labio superior.

— ¡Porque nunca antes ha llegado una carta a ningún futuro estudiante el día domingo, por amor al cielo! — reprendió sin estar furioso. Solo con cierta impaciencia.

— Pero son una escuela de prestigio ¿En serio solo un mes para conseguir todo lo que necesito para mi primer año…?

— Oye, entiendo tu apuro. Créeme que todos pasamos por lo mismo. Alan, Patrick, Dylan, Liam[1], yo mismo… incluso tus primos: Kyle, Nathaniel, Alfred y Marco.

— "Matthew" — corrigió el pequeño.

— Si, él mismo. Y seguro Amber también está muy ansiosa. A lo que voy, Peter, es que tu carta llegará pronto, pero no hoy, porque no hay correo los domin- … _HOLY SHIT_…!

Los hermanos voltearon hacia la una de las ventanas del salón principal de la casa, donde el fuerte ruido del impacto de un cuerpo golpeándose contra el cristal los había hecho sobresaltarse.

Era una lechuza marrón.

Una lechuza marrón… con una carta atada a una de sus patas.

Y la lechuza marrón con una carta atada a una de sus patas había caído al césped tras darse de lleno contra el cristal de la ventana.

— ¿No se habrá hecho daño, Arthur? — inquirió muy preocupado Peter.

— No lo sé… ¡Voy a ver!

— ¡Voy contigo!

En cuanto el mayor abrió la puerta, la lechuza marrón estaba allí, parada sobre el tapete que rezaba "WELCOME", arrastrando la carta. Sus grandes ojos amarillos estaban un poco desenfocados, tal vez producto del mareo que le había significado el golpe. Ululó en lo que parecía una especie de saludo, y tras batir un poco las alas, se alzó hasta la altura de la cara de Peter, que retrocedió un poco asustado. Arthur ofreció al ave su brazo para que se posara, mientras con la otra mano desataba el nudo que aseguraba el voluminoso sobre sellado con cera.

_Señor P. Kirkland  
__Sala de estar, frente la televisión  
__Whitechapel, Tower Hamlets  
__Londres_

En cuanto reparó en la inscripción en la parte posterior del sobre, Peter dio un grito de júbilo.

— ¡Arthur, Arthur! ¡Es mi carta! ¡Arthur, llegó mi carta para ir a Hogwarts…!

* * *

**.:II:.**

"La Letra Esmeralda"

Pulcra caligrafía manuscrita en tinta verde sobre hoja de pergamino. Era eso lo que había dentro del sobre. Cuando Amber tuvo el sobre en sus manos, y rompió el sello de cera, extrajo la carta y la desdobló con cuidado. Mientras tanto, su hermano Kyle se dedicaba a jugar con la lechuza –café oscuro jaspeada de negro- que había llegado a su casa.

— ¿Qué dice, Amber?

— Nathaniel… tú ya sabes qué dice. Recibiste la tuya hace tres años…

— ¡Oh, pero léela en voz alta! Queremos compartir tu emoción.

Apenada, la niña comenzó a leer.

"_Querida señorita Kirkland:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio…"_

Antes de poder leer la última línea, donde firmaba el remitente, Nathaniel estrechó a Amber en un fortísimo abrazo.

— ¡Felicidades…! ¡Ingresarás a Hogwarts!

— ¡Nathaniel…!— protestó la niña, sonrosada por la vergüenza. En eso, Kyle, que ya había mimado lo suficiente a la lechuza mensajera, abrazó a sus dos hermanos y los levantó, girando con ellos.

— ¡Serás la más linda brujita de todo el colegio! ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Oh, vamos, Nathaniel, digámosle a mamá y papá que tenemos que ir al Callejón Diagon para conseguir los materiales que le piden en la lista.

— ¡Pero antes, Kyle, creo que esto merece una celebración! ¿Qué dices si les decimos también que hoy preparemos una cena especial, y dejamos lo del callejón para el fin de semana? — propuso Nathaniel.

— ¡Buena idea, buena idea! Y bien, Amber ¿Qué vas a querer para cenar? ¿Una pizza? ¿Helado de postre? ¿Un pastel…?— enumeraba ansioso el mayor de los hermanos.

— ¡Ay, siento que voy a estallar! — protestó la menor, ahogada por el abrazo.

* * *

**.:III:.**

"Nacida de Muggles"

Había niños que desde antes de recibir su carta de anuncio de parte del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería sabían que cabía una enorme posibilidad de que fuesen solicitados para formar parte de su cuerpo de alumnos, y es que en sus casos, ya había antecedentes mágicos en sus familias por parte de sus padres y hermanos mayores –algunas veces sus capacidades sobrehumanas se manifestaban accidentalmente antes de tiempo-, por lo que lo que hubiese sido una sorpresa era no haber recibido la misiva al cumplir los once años.

Pero había quienes desconocían por completo la realidad, y reservaban el tema de la magia solo para sus más locas ensoñaciones. Como Michelle[2].

Michelle era una niña común y corriente, descendiente de una humilde familia común y corriente, que hasta una mañana de Julio llevaba una vida… común y corriente. Ya había terminado la primaria con un promedio de notas con el cual se sentía conforme –a pesar de no figurar entre las diez primeras de la clase-, y ese verano, se disponía a pasarla en grande antes de tener que regresar a las aulas con la molestia normal que expresan los muchachos de su edad al hacerlo.

No se imaginaba que tan solo una lechuza mensajera podría cambiar su suerte de manera espectacular…

— ¡MAMA~!— chilló, cuando hubo releído por lo menos doce veces la carta escrita en tinta esmeralda — ¡MAMÁ~!

— ¡Querida, es muy temprano para estar gritando! — le reprendió su madre, saliendo con su bata de baño después de haberse duchado. Iba secándose el pelo, caminando en dirección a su única hija — ¿Qué sucede…?

En cuanto apreció de más cerca el pergamino escrito que había en manos de Michelle, y a la lechuza que en ese instante voló desde el marco de la ventana abierta, la mujer se fue de espaldas por la sorpresa, cayendo al suelo sentada.

— ¡Cielo, cielito mío! ¡HOMBRE, BAJA Y VEN A VER ESTO! — llamó la mujer a su marido, que tras unos minutos de ausencia, hizo su aparición desde su habitación despeinado, legañoso, y con el pijama arrugado.

— ¿… qué…?— bostezó.

— ¡Mira mira! ¡A Michelle le ha llegado una carta…!

— ¡Oh…!— gimió, acercándose a Michelle, mirando por sobre su hombro. Leyó lo que estaba escrito. Y lo leyó por segunda vez, solo para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado.

Luego, miró a su mujer.

— P-pero… tú y yo… ¡¿Cómo?!

— ¡Tal vez los genes se saltaron de mi madre a nuestra hija!

— ¡Cierto, tu madre es una bruja! ¡Por poco lo olvidaba!

— ¿Bruja? ¿Entonces…?— la inquisitiva mirada de Michelle pasaba de su madre a su padre, exigiendo respuestas. Tras colocarse de pie, la mujer abrazó a su hija. No con felicidad. Más bien como un consuelo.

— Mi pequeña… mi pequeñita… tesorito mío…

— Mamá… ¿Qué pasa?

— Michelle… tu madre y yo pensamos que esto jamás iba a ocurrir. Existen en nuestra familia antecedentes de mujeres y hombres relacionados con la magia, pero nosotros… no lo heredamos. Y pensamos que tú tampoco lo harías…— explicó el padre, apesadumbrado, aunque a Michelle le pareció que se lo había tomado de mejor manera que su madre.

A menos que él fuese la mente maestra detrás de una buena broma, y su madre una excelente actriz…

—… pero ahora… sabemos que no importa que hayas nacido de _muggles_…

— ¿_Muggles_?

— Heredaste de tu abuela el ser parte bruja. Y te quieren educar como hicieron con ella— avisó el hombre, sumándose al desconsolado abrazo a su hija — ¡Mi princesa es una bruja!

— ¿Las brujas existen…? ¿Van a la escuela? ¿Una escuela que les enseña a ser aún más brujas? — la cabeza de Michelle estaba llena de preguntas — Pero… ¡No entiendo! ¡Toda mi vida pensé que las brujas solo vivían en los cuentos de hadas! Y son malas personas… ¡Yo no soy mala persona!

— Te llevaremos con la abuela para que hablen de igual a igual. Tal vez ella pueda ilustrarte un poco más al respecto que nosotros— dijo la madre, soltando por fin a la jovencita — Y podrás tomar tu decisión de si quieres ir a este colegio, o… seguir en una secundaria convencional en el mundo _muggle_.

— ¿Qué son los _muggles_? — sonaba como el nombre de una caricatura.

— Es como los brujos llaman a la gente sin habilidades mágicas. Gente como nosotros. Creímos que tú también serías una, por eso jamás te mencionamos nada ¡Pero ahora mereces saberlo todo! ¡Vamos, a bañarse y vestirse, que iremos cuanto antes donde la bruja de tu abuela!

Michelle nunca se había sentido tan confundida.

Tal vez estaba soñando.

… Aunque a decir verdad…

… no le disgustaba para nada la idea de asistir a un colegio de magia.

Debería de agradecerse después a su abuela, cuando estuviesen hablando de bruja a brujita.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1] Nombres humanos para los hermanos mayores y primos de Peter y Arthur:  
Escocia: Alan [Egresado]  
Gales: Dylan [Egresado]  
Irlanda: Patrick [7° Año]  
Irlanda del Norte: Liam [6° Año]  
Australia: Kyle [4° Año]  
Nueva Zelanda: Nathaniel [3° Año]  
Wy: Amber [1° Año]  
[2] Nombre humano para Seychelles: Michelle [1° Año]

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué tal, fanáticos de Hetalia? ¡Nos encontramos otra vez!

En esta oportunidad, permítanme tratar de complacerlos con este nuevo fanfic, que como bien habrán podido observar, se trata de un crossover entre Hetalia y Harry Potter. Los personajes de la serie inician un nuevo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, la prestigiosa escuela de magos en Escocia, al Norte del Reino Unido ¡Y qué mejor forma de internarnos en sus emocionantes aventuras mágicas que recibiendo con los brazos abiertos a algunos de los futuros aprendices de magos y brujas! (En el futuro, conoceremos las identidades de algunos más).

Bueno, quisiera decir en mi defensa(?) que este fanfic no pretende ser una adaptación de la compleja trama de los libros y películas. Se podría decir que está ambientada años después de terminada la Guerra Mágica, cuando ya el dilema con los magos oscuros no es tan fuerte. Pretendo hacer una historia ligera, casi al estilo Gakuen Hetalia, rozando en lo que llamamos "Fluff" (un argumento sencillo y cómico, sin demasiada complejidad).

Desde ya, las casillas están abiertas para todo aquel que desee hacer peticiones, sugerencias, reclamos o manifestar su opinión. Cualquier muestra de apoyo será bien recibida y correspondida por su servidora, quien gustosa les escribe.

Sin más que añadir: ¡Espero que les guste!

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: **Bien... la idea de mezclar el universo de Hetalia con el mágico mundo de Hogwarts NO es original mía. Pueden encontrar MUCHOS fics de ello. Pero cualquier semejanza que veas entre mi historia y la de otros autores ¡Es mera coincidencia! La inspiración ha venido después de leer los libros y ver las películas de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 1: **Hetalia (Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World) no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y no es mi intención lucrar con su creación. Este fanfic solo tiene propósitos recreativos para quien lo escribe y para quienes lo leen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La saga "Harry Potter" (y los 7 libros que la componen, llevadas a la pantalla grande en 8 películas) no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenece a la escritora británica J. K. Rowling, y mi intención no es apoderarme de su obra, sino inspirarme en ella para crear una historia divertida que los lectores y su autora puedan disfrutar.

**Disclaimer 3: **A su debido tiempo, aparecerán algunos OC ("Original Characters"/"Personajes Originales"). Daré los créditos a sus respectivos autores ;3

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews "anónimos" o sin recepción de MP activada**

**Lilith: **¡Yaaay! Sí, hacía tiempo que quería combinar estos dos universos en una historia de mi creación, para hacer de ella una lectura divertida. Jejeje, Arthur OBVIAMENTE tenía que estar aquí, después de todo, es de los personajes de Hetalia más relacionados con la magia, tanto en su visión como en su práctica XD.  
Las parejas serán reveladas a su debido tiempo, pero puedo adelantarte que habrán varias hetero, y una que otra homosexual por ahí ;3  
¡Gracias por comentar!

* * *

**.:I:.**

"El Callejón Diagon"

"Un mago, yo… ¡Fantástico!"

Esa mañana, Lorenz[1] se había levantado muy temprano, porque tras recibir su carta de aceptación para el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, su hermano mayor, Roderick, le había dicho que debían de ir con anticipación al Callejón Diagon a comprar los materiales exigidos por la lista adjunta, así podría preparar su equipaje sin que nada se le olvidara, y tal vez encontrarían una buena oferta.

— Los libros son bastante caros— había dicho el mayor, mientras caminaban bajo un gran paraguas que los protegía de una lluvia matutina — Por suerte hemos ahorrado lo suficiente y no tendremos que recurrir a tiendas donde venden copias. Oh, y necesitarás una buena túnica. Las de segunda mano se deterioran rápidamente con el uso.

Roderick siendo Roderick…

Cuando los hermanos llegaron a un bar en el centro londinense llamado "El Caldero Chorreante", este estaba atestado de toda clase de personas extrañas que bebían y fumaban mientras charlaban amenamente. Para encontrarse en pleno centro de la capital inglesa y en un sector tan concurrido, dicho lugar: pequeño, oscuro y de aspecto mugriento, parecía pasar inadvertido para todos. Se hallaba entre una tienda de música y una librería –donde Lorenz había pensado que tendrían que comprar algunas cosas, pero luego reparó en su error-, y de hecho, no lo habría visto si su hermano mayor no se lo hubiera indicado.

— Roderick… esta gente asusta— gimió Lorenz, al momento que una mujer anciana que fumaba su pipa le dirigía una mirada enternecida con sus enormes ojos gatunos, y sus amigas reían mientras lo señalaban.

— Descuida, no nos quedaremos aquí. Tenemos que pasar del otro lado de la pared del fondo.

"¿Del otro lado de la pared?". Lorenz pensó que su hermano había enloquecido.

El cantinero los saludó inclinando educadamente la cabeza, y Roderick devolvió el gesto. Pasaron de largo por entre mesas ocupadas por gente de la más rara variedad de formas de cabeza y colores de pieles y ojos. Lorenz jamás se había sentido tan intimidado.

Llegaron hasta una pared de ladrillos, sólida como cualquier otra, y a menos que se tratara de un montaje o una puerta oculta, sería imposible pasar a través de ella. Roderick levantó su paraguas cerrado, murmuró algo en voz muy baja, como si contara los ladrillos. Finalmente, llevó su paraguas hacia adelante y con la punta tocó tres veces sobre algunos de los adobes.

Tras unos segundos de completa quietud, la pared entera se estremeció como si fuese a venirse abajo, no obstante, para sorpresa de Lorenz, los bloques de la estructura comenzaron a plegarse de una manera ordenada, abriéndose con la misma facilidad con que se aparta una cortina de una ventana, descubriendo tras de ella una calle serpenteante con tiendas a cada lado, por delante de las que la gente paseaba tranquilamente.

Lorenz observó boquiabierto el callejón, y se preguntó cómo es que algo tan grande podía estar oculto en pleno centro de Londres sin que nadie reparase en él.

— Este es el Callejón Diagon. Aquí encontraremos todo lo que necesitas. Vamos, vamos. Si nos damos prisa, tal vez nos encontremos con una buena oferta en _Flourish & Blotts_.

— ¿Qué…?

— La librería, Lorenz.

* * *

**.:II:.**

"La Lista Pide"

Lilly se había quedado sorprendida. La carta, el bar escondido, la pared de ladrillos movedizos, el callejón… ¡Vash nunca le había contado ninguno de esos fascinantes detalles en todos los años que llevaba asistiendo a ese maravilloso internado al cual iba desde que tenía once!

Año tras año, Lilly presenciaba las mismas escenas en casa. El orden de su baúl con todas las pertenencias útiles para sus clases mágicas, el jaleo en casa, la partida de su hermano, y se preguntaba "¿Tendré que pasar alguna vez yo por lo mismo?". Se imaginaba a sí misma vistiendo ese bonito uniforme con túnica negra, asistiendo a un colegio que, tal y como describía Vash, parecía y castillo, aprendiendo toda clase de encantamientos –que según imaginaba, debían ser cosas como sacar conejos del sombrero, flores de una varita mágica, o clavar espadas en un cajón con una persona adentro sin hacerle daño-.

Ahora le tocaría vivirlo en carne propia, y Lilly sentía tantas emociones en su interior que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar en gritos y risas de alegría, para luego desmayarse. Nunca le había pasado. Pero creía haberlo visto en una película.

— La lista dice que debemos comprar:

- 3 Túnicas sencillas de trabajo (negras)  
- Un sombrero puntiagudo (negro) para uso diario  
- Un par de guantes protectores (piel de dragón o semejante)  
- Una capa de invierno (negra, con broches plateados)

— ¿Eso es el uniforme, _bruder_?

— Sí. Debajo solemos usar sweater, camisa, y corbata con los colores que corresponden a nuestra casa. Aunque no le dan demasiada importancia al uso de ropa de diario bajo la túnica.

— Oh.

— Pero antes que todo, tenemos que ir a sacar algo de dinero al banco. Espérame un momento aquí afuera, Lilly. Los gnomos de Gringotts no son precisamente muy agradables. Mientras tanto, lee el resto de la lista.

Vash ingresó a un edificio blanco de puertas dobles, y la pequeña, obedientemente, se quedó afuera sentada en un banquillo de la entrada, leyendo la hoja adjunta a su carta de aceptación mientras balanceaba juguetonamente los pies en el aire.

— Veamos…

- "_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (clase 1)", _Miranda Goshawk.  
- "_Una Historia de la Magia", _Bathilda Bagshot.  
- "_Teoría Mágica", _Adalbert Waffling.  
- "_Guía de Transformación para Principiantes", _Emeric Switch.  
- "_Mil Hierbas Mágicas y Hongos", _Phyllida Spore.  
- "_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas", _Arsenius Jigger.  
- "_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos", _Newt Scamander.  
- _"Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una Guía para la Autoprotección", _Quentin Trimble.

— ¡Uh, cuántos libros! — exclamó asombrada la niña. Todos los títulos se leían fascinantes, y seguramente no sabría por cuál empezar a echar un vistazo antes de sus clases. Pero había más:

RESTO DEL EQUIPO:

_- 1 varita.  
__- 1 caldero (peltre, medida 2).  
__- 1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.  
__- 1 telescopio.  
__- 1 balanza de latón.  
_- Los alumnos también pueden traer una lechuza, un gato o un sapo.  
SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS.

Pese a ese último aviso, Lilly no podía sentirse decepcionada. Asistiría a una escuela de magia, aprendería a hacer encantamientos, pociones, vería bonitas criaturas mágicas –tal vez hadas y unicornios: ¡Qué lindo sería acariciar uno!- ¡A sus cortos once años, el sueño de toda niña que cree en la magia y la fantasía se hacía realidad! ¿Y qué importaba si no podía tener una escoba para volar como las brujas?

Nada podía arruinar la enorme felicidad que llenaba su pecho.

— Listo, ya tenemos suficiente dinero para hacer las comprar— avisó su hermano, cuando salió de Gringotts — ¿Vamos?

— ¡Vamos! — dijo la niña, brincando emocionada del banquillo.

* * *

**.:III:.**

"Flourish & Blotts"

La primera parada que hicieron Peter, Patrick y Arthur fue la librería en el sector norte del Callejón Diagon, mientras el otro de los hermanos que asistía a Hogwarts –Liam- iba a renovar una de sus túnicas de diario, a la cual según lo que habían entendido, le ocurrió un mal percance con un ácido durante una clase de pociones. La librería estaba relativamente llena de jóvenes acompañados de adultos, que revisaban las estanterías en compañía de los dependientes de la tienda.

— Nunca te había visto tan emocionado por los libros, pequeñín— bromeó Patrick. Peter enrojeció un poco.

— ¡Pero es que los libros de la escuela no son como estos! Son libros mágicos. Ya de por sí eso los hace mucho más interesantes que los libros _muggles_.

En efecto, ningún libro del mundo no-mágico, aunque tratara sobre magia, estaba siquiera cerca de figurar entre las cosas que Peter deseaba poseer más en ese momento. Mucho menos para estudiarlo.

Las estanterías y mostradores estaban llenos de ellos. Todas las variedades de formas y colores que pudiese imaginar. Algunos con dibujos móviles -¡Sí, en serio, se movían…! ¡Hasta hablaban con la gente!-; cubiertos de pelo y con dientes en su portada; algunos tan grandes como el televisor de su sala de estar, otros tan pequeñitos como estampillas. Había algunos con letras diminutas, otros cuyas hojas estaban completamente en blanco, y Peter se preguntó si acaso tocándolos o echándoles algún conjuro se vería su contenido.

— ¡Los quisiera todos…!

— ¡Ojalá tuviésemos tantos _galleons_ para hacerlo! — carcajeó de buena gana Patrick.

— ¿_Galleons_?

— Dinero mágico— contestó Arthur — Los _galleons_ son las monedas más grandes, de oro, las más valiosas. Luego están los _sickles_, monedas de plata: diecinueve de ellos equivalen a un _galleon_. Y finalmente los _knuts_, que son las pequeñas de bronce: veintinueve equivalen a un _sickle_…— el joven caminaba por la librería mientras hablaba, cuando de repente su pie impacto contra algo, y Arthur soltó un quejido adolorido: — _FUCK_!

— ¿Qué fue…?

— ¡Oh, señor! ¡Gracias por encontrarlos! — dijo de pronto uno de los dependientes de la tienda — No recordaba dónde había dejado nuestro cargamento…

— ¿Cargamento de qué? ¿Y… qué golpeó mi hermano? — preguntó Peter.

— Estos son un montón de ejemplares de "_El Libro Invisible de la Invisibilidad_". Llevan pidiéndolo hace mucho aquí en la librería, pero cada vez que los buscamos olvidamos dónde los hemos dejado y hemos tenido que encargar más ¡Hemos gastado mucho en ellos! ¡Y usted los ha encontrado! ¡Gracias!

— No… hay por qué…— suspiró el joven, aún afectado por el golpe — Bien, Peter, dile al señor sobre los libros que necesitas. Yo tengo que buscar algunos para mi curso.

— ¡Pasen por aquí, caballeros!

— Oiga, señor… ¿Qué hace este libro? — preguntó Peter, señalando un montón de volúmenes encuadernados en piel, decorados con puntudas terminaciones de marfil. En cuanto acercó su dedo para tocarlo, el libro se abrió automáticamente, preparándose para lanzarle una dentellada.

— ¡Cuidado! — Patrick alejó al pequeño lo suficiente como para que los dientes del libro se cerraran en torno al vacío, y comenzara a gruñir — Ese es "_El Monstruoso Libro de los Monstruos_". No lo necesitarás hasta al menos unos años más, si es que decides tomar el curso de "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas". Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo.

— ¡Fantástico…!

* * *

**.:IV:.**

"La Varita Elige al Mago"

Tras haber comprado su uniforme (las túnicas, el sombrero, la capa y los guantes) en la tienda de Madame Malkin, situada en la parte norte del Callejón Diagon, Roderik guió a Lorenz por la callejuela hasta una tienda estrecha y pequeña, de la que en ese momento salía una guapa jovencita con quien Roderick cruzó algunas palabras.

— ¡Prefecto! ¡Qué sorpresa verle por aquí!

— No puedo decir lo mismo de usted, señorita Erzébet[2]. Después de lo que ocurrió con su varita la última semana de clases…

— Emma dijo que lo lamentaba mucho ¡Pobrecita! Tuve que convencerla de que no quería su dinero para una varita nueva, y que no estaba enfadada con ella. ¿También viene a cambiar su varita, señor prefecto?

— No. Acompaño a mi hermano para que obtenga la suya.

Con una suave palmadita en el hombro, Roderick señaló a Lorenz. El jovencito de cabello blanco trenzado se quitó la boina, y saludó a Erzébet con una tímida reverencia. Ella chilló conmovida.

— ¿Es su hermano? ¡Oh, qué lindura! Primer año en Hogwarts…— suspiró con gesto soñador — ¡Cómo olvidar el día en que recibí mi carta! Mi madre casi se desmaya, y mi padre salió corriendo y gritando alrededor de toda la cuadra. Tuve que solicitar ayuda al colegio para que enviaran a alguien que supiera sobre este callejón y me ayudara a hacer las compras… sí… Hogwarts…

Lorenz parpadeó atónito. La muchacha en seguida dedicó para ambos Eldestein una radiante sonrisa, y se alejó con el largo cabello castaño ondeando rítmicamente tras ella. Cuando hubo avanzado unos nueve pasos en la dirección contraria por la cual llegaron Roderick y Lorenz, se volvió para despedirse agitando la mano.

— Iré a reunirme con Emma, está en la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad Para Quidditch ayudando a Yong Soo a ver un set para la mantención de su escoba. Este año la Copa de Quidditch tiene que ser nuestra ¡Nos vemos el primero de septiembre, señor prefecto! ¡Que disfruten lo que queda de las vacaciones!

Erzébet se alejó, y los hermanos entraron a la tienda. Allí, un hombre extraño con penetrantes ojos azules los encaró con una sonrisa amable.

— ¡Roderick Eldestein! Qué sorpresa… siete años desde que vino aquí por su primera varita ¡Pero la recuerdo tan bien! Olmo, veintiséis centímetros, razonablemente flexible. Perfecta para los encantamientos.

— Vaya que me ha resultado muy útil para ellos— dijo Roderick con un tono de autosuficiencia. Lorenz pensó en lo extraño que le parecía el dependiente de la tienda.

— El pequeño… ¿Viene por una?

— Sí. Inicia este año en Hogwarts.

— ¡Maravilloso, maravilloso! A ver, ven aquí, sí, eso es— llamó el hombre, deteniendo sus espeluznantes ojos sobre Lorenz, que titubeó un poco antes de acercarse — ¿Zurdo, o diestro?

— Di… diestro.

— Excelente, veamos. Te tomaré algunas medidas mientras busco algo para ti— el dueño del local sacó de un cajón de su mostrador una cinta métrica que, para su gran sorpresa, había empezado a moverse sola, y como si fuera una serpiente, se elevaba, bajaba y se torcía, marcando distintas medidas, desde las más usuales (de la cabeza a los pies, los brazos, de la cadera hasta los pies, el largo de los dedos, alrededor del cuello, el pecho, la cabeza y la cintura) hasta las más extrañas (el ancho y grosor de los labios, las fosas nasales, las orejas y el espacio entre los ojos), pero el propietario del local no lo veía. Buscaba algo en la inmensa pila de cajitas de distintos tamaños que había en las repisas detrás del mostrador. — ¡AJÁ!

Se volvió trayendo algunas cajitas alargadas y delgadas entre manos, y las depositó en la mesa. Abrió la primera, y extrajo una varita de madera tallada. Largo promedio –no supo decir cuánto-, y probó tratando de doblarla un poco antes de pasársela al muchacho. La cinta métrica se envolvió sobre sí misma, y se guardó de regreso en el cajón del mostrador.

— ¿Qué hago? — preguntó Lorenz, mirando la varita con recelo.

— Agítala— respondieron a coro su hermano y el dependiente. Cuando Lorenz movió su mano, lo hizo con timidez –se sentía un poco ridículo-. No sucedió nada. La varita siguió siendo tan gris como siempre, y la habitación tan oscura como desde el momento en que entraron.

— Probemos con esta otra— dijo, cambiando por la siguiente. Nuevamente, al agitarla, no pasó nada — ¡Esta! — dijo convencido el hombre al pasarle la tercera, pero nuevamente no hubo ni asomo de magia. Lorenz se empezó a preocupar — Tranquilo, muchacho, estas cosas suelen suceder.

El hombre se volvió a buscar otras cajas desde la repisa. Volvió con cinco más. Lorenz probó con las dos primeras, y el resultado fue el mismo. No obstante, la tercera del segundo grupo –que al chico se le antojó igual que todas las otras- hizo algo extraño cuando tocó los dedos del joven. Se entibió. Luego, siguió calentándose, hasta casi adoptar la misma temperatura de la mano de Lorenz. Y de pronto, a Lorenz ya no le parecía tan idéntica a las demás.

— Está… tibia.

— ¡Agítala, vamos!

Cuando la movió, temeroso, de la punta de la varita salieron algunas chispas azules, como pequeños fuegos pirotécnicos que estallaban en el aire soltando humo, y Lorenz dejó de moverla. Contempló absorto el producto de su magia, y luego, a la varita en su mano.

— Madera de ojaranzo y núcleo de pelo de unicornio: especial para magos con talento y pasión. Magia muy consistente.

— Lorenz es un artista innato.

— ¡Lograrás grandes cosas con tu varita!

— Pues… gracias.

Después de pagar al dueño, los hermanos salieron hacia la calle principal.

— ¿Qué nos hace falta? Ya tenemos los libros, el uniforme, la varita…

— Vayamos a comprar el caldero y algunos ingredientes para tus clases de pociones. Yo también necesito algunos. Pero primero vamos al Emporio de la Lechuza. Casi se han acabado las cajas de frutos secos que teníamos en casa.

— ¿Podemos ir después por un helado, Roderick? — preguntó el muchacho, desviando su vista hacia un concurrido lugar de donde la gente salía llevando grandes conos bañados en chocolate y golosinas.

Roderick sacó un cúmulo de monedas de su bolsillo, observándolas por un momento.

—… Tal vez.

* * *

**.:V:.**

"El Perro y el Gato"

Ion Moldovan[3] estaba tan feliz. Ese verano, tras once decepcionantes años de vida normal -y especialmente los últimos seis oyendo a su hermano mayor Vadimir[4] hablar acerca de lo asombrosa que era su escuela mágica y los amigos que había hecho en ella-, había descubierto que tenía sangre mágica dentro de él, y sus propiedades no estaban bloqueadas como siempre pensó al ver que jamás se había manifestado de ninguna manera alguna clase de habilidad sobrehumana a su alrededor.

Hasta que por mero accidente, cayó de la cama una mañana tras enredarse en las sábanas, y su cuerpo empezó a rebotar alocadamente contra las paredes y el techo, como si fuese un balón de goma. Había dolido un poco ¡Pero los moretones valieron la pena!

¡Al día siguiente, su carta para ir a Hogwarts había por fin llegado!

— ¡No soy un _squib_[5], no soy un _squib_!

A los pocos días, su hermano mayor Vladimir y su amigo Stefan[6] lo llevaron al Callejón Diagon para hacer las compras. Ion no cabía en sí de la emoción.

— ¡Ya casi no nos falta nada! Vladimir, Vladimir, la carta dice que puedo tener una lechuza, un gato o un sapo ¿Puedo tener uno? ¿Puedo, puedo?

— ¡Clarro! Podrríamos pasar por la Tienda de Animales parra que escojas uno de tu agrrado. Ya nuestrros padrres me obsequiarron una lechuza en prrimer año, así que ambos podemos usarrla para nuestrro correo.

— ¿Y si Ion quiere una lechuza…?— intervino Stefan.

— ¡Uh, uh! Me gustan más los gatos.

— En la Tienda de Animales encontrarremos muchos, además de comida, una cesta parra que duerrma y otrras cosas que podrría necesitar. Vengan, es por aquí.

El trío ingresó a un local muy ruidoso, donde toda clase de criaturas chillaban desde jaulas esparcidas por doquier. Tenía un olor penetrante, como a perro mojado, excrementos aplastados y pellet. Una mujer de gruesas gafas negras los atendió.

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Qué buscan?

— ¡Hola! ¡Quisiera un gato!

— Tenemos muchos de ellos aquí. Anda, echa un vistazo y me dices cuál es el que te gusta más.

Ion corrió por la tienda, mirando con curiosidad al interior de las jaulas. Había toda clase de gatos, algunos sin pelo, otros una verdadera bola de motas enredadas donde apenas se divisaban los ojos. Algunos tenían melenitas parecidas a las de un león, pero fue un minino apenas más grande que un ratón de campo el que llamó su atención, acurrucado sobre un cojín.

— ¡Ese!

— ¡Oh! Los gatos tienden a ser mucho más fieles mientras de más jóvenes se les críe. Seguro en poco tiempo se harán grandes amigos— dijo la dependiente — ¿Lo llevarás a él entonces? El lazo distintivo para su cuello será un regalo si además compras la cesta y la comida, pagando con efectivo. Y por una módica suma de diez _sickles_, tendrás también un cepillo para su pelaje.

— ¿Vladimir, qué dices? — preguntó el muchacho, haciéndole ojitos a su hermano.

—…Es todo tuyo, Ion.

— ¡Sí~!— aulló, muy feliz.

Después de pagar, Stefan, Ion y Vladimir salieron de la tienda, y el último chocó con una muchacha. Erzébet. Por un momento, la joven –que se estaba despidiendo de algún conocido, seguro- parecía que iba a disculparse por su torpeza, pero tras ver de frente la vampírica cara de Vladimir, cayendo en la cuenta de quién era, en seguida soltó un bufido ofendido, y se alejó tras hacer un gesto de desdén con la cabeza.

— ¡Sí, también es un placer verrte!

— ¿Quién es la chica bonita? — preguntó Ion — ¿Y por qué fue tan grosera contigo?

— Es Erzébet. Está en sexto año, como tu hermano y yo— contestó Stefan.

— Le hice una brroma cuando estábamos en segundo año, y aún está enfadada conmigo.

— Yo también lo estaría. Después de todo, tú tampoco te has disculpado…— tras dirigirle una mirada asesina a su amigo, Stefan calló.

— Oh…

— ¡No tiene sentido del humor! — bramó Vladimir en su defensa — Las jugarretas mágicas son muy comunes en Hogwarrts, pero no todos se las toman bien.

— Hogwarts es casi como en una secundaria normal, pero es mágica, que es lo que la hace diferente— explicó Stefan — Hallarás de todo: gente agradable, gente extraña, profesores simpáticos y otros que son unos ogros. Chicas lindas, y otras no tanto. Y con ellos podrás llevarte muy bien…

—… O como el perro y el gato.

En minino de Ion, que había despertado en su cesta, se desperezó profiriendo un agudo maullido.

* * *

**.:VI:.**

"¡Qué asco!"

La charla con su abuela había sido muy ilustradora y divertida. Junto con aclarar todas las dudas que Michelle le planteó –una cantidad grosera, para gusto de sus padres-, la mujer le contó algunas divertidas anécdotas de su estadía de siete años en Hogwarts, de cómo allí había conquistado el corazón de todos y cada uno de los brujos y algunos maestros, y cómo se había graduado con calificaciones sobresalientes en todas las asignaturas.

Excepto pociones.

— ¡Me daba asco tocar algunos ingredientes! Suelen usarse muchos productos como mucosidades de criaturas mágicas y algunas partes de insecto… ¡Iug! Era un fiasco en la asignatura, y si pude aprobar en todos los años anteriores, fue porque algunos de mis pretendientes me ayudaron, pero no podían hacerlo en los exámenes individuales oficiales. Afortunadamente, jamás he necesitado de lo que aprendí en esas vomitivas clases, y jamás he vuelto a tocar algo mucoso que no salga de mi propia nariz.

Su abuela era una mujer bastante ocupada. Aunque estaba muy encantada con la idea de ir con Michelle al Callejón Diagon para guiarla mientras hacían las compras escolares, la oportunidad escapaba de sus manos, y en su lugar, envió a la joven futura aprendiz de bruja con una conocida de la infancia.

— ¡Whoa! ¡Tantely[7]! ¿Quién hubiese dicho que mi mejor amiga del vecindario era una bruja?

En efecto, Michelle la conocía. Era un año mayor que ella, y hasta que Tantely ingresó a la secundaria –"Un internado muy, muy lejos de aquí", habían dicho sus padres, argumentando el por qué de su larga ausencia durante el año-, ambas habían sido muy cercanas, dado que vivían en el mismo vecindario y tenían gustos muy similares, como la pasión por la natación y los programas de Reality Show. Ahora Michelle sabía la verdadera razón de la partida de su amiga fuera de casa por tanto tiempo.

— Mis padres lo sabían, porque aunque mamá sea una _muggle_, papá es hechicero. Descubrieron que había heredado sus habilidades cuando a los tres años desenterré un gusano del jardín, y al tratar de ponerlo en mi boca se hinchó como un pez globo.

— ¡Oh!

Juntas, y en compañía de los padres de la mayor de las niñas, recorrieron de extremo a extremo la estrecha y desordenada calle del complejo comercial mágico, buscando cada artículo de la lista. Para la mitad de la tarde, tenían todo, salvo las balanzas de latón.

— Podemos ir a la Botica "_Slug & Jigger_" para obtenerlas, igual que los frascos de vidrio. También es bueno que tengas una reserva personal de los ingredientes para pociones más comunes, así que llevaremos algunos ¿Vale?

— ¡Vale!

¡Ese debía ser el lugar más detestado por su abuela en el Callejón Diagon!

El local olía a huevos y coles podridas, además de estar atestado con botes, calderos y frascos llenos de la variedad más extraña de ingredientes y sustancias desconocidas, algunas brillantes, otras viscosas y oscuras. Colgaban también del techo manojos de plumas, hileras de colmillos y garras ¡Un sinfín de cosas que Michelle no quería tocar, bajo el riesgo de posiblemente ponerse de color verde o tal vez hasta convertirse en sapo!

En la tienda había más personas. Dos muchachos acompañaban a una muchachita de coleta que miraba los ingredientes con mucho recelo, y arrugaba la nariz por el denso hedor de la tienda.

— ¡Gracias por su compra, vuelvan pronto! — se despidió el dependiente del local, tras entregarle una caja ordenada a uno de los jóvenes con muchos frascos y envoltorios sellados en ella.

— Vamos, Amber, solo nos falta comprar tu caldero…

— ¡Ah, hola! ¿Tsiranana, de segundo año? — preguntó el mayor de los muchachos al ver a Tantely.

— ¡Hola! Sí, soy yo. Kyle, te presento a una amiga mía: Michelle. Ella inicia este año en Hogwarts. Michelle, ellos son Kyle y Nathaniel Kirkland, de cuarto y tercer año respectivamente— los presentó la brujita, y Michelle les sonrió encantada.

— ¡Un placer!

— ¡Primer año! ¡Mira, Amber! ¡Ella será tu compañera de promoción! — señaló Nathaniel, y la pequeña niña de coleta miró a Michelle con cierto recelo, todavía con una mueca arrugada en la cara.

— ¡Qué asco!

— ¡Amber…!— reprochó — Discúlpenla, no siempre es así…— rió nerviosamente Kyle.

— No lo digo por ella— explicó seria la muchachita — ¡Nathaniel, tienes algo asqueroso pegado en el cabello!

— ¿Eh? — el muchacho de tercer año pasó una mano por su pelo, y quedó impregnada de una masa verde con grumos amarillos. De inmediato, se sacudió asqueado — ¡Agh…!

— ¡Oh, disculpen! Seguro debió gotear del techo. El cliente anterior tiró un frasco de ese moco, y no supe dónde fue a parar ¡Déjenme limpiarlo, antes que se expanda por su cabeza, señor!

— Ya veo… por esto mi abuela odiaba las pociones ¿Verdad?

— Sí, Michelle. Por esto… ¿Quieres que vayamos por unos caramelos después, para celebrar?

— ¡Me encantaría! ¿Qué clase de sabores mágicos de habrá…?

— Prueba con las "Grageas Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores": ¡Un peligro en cada bocado! — sugirió Kyle.

— ¿Son como los "hard candys"?

— Sí, pero pueden traerte sorpresas no muy gratas. Como lo dice su nombre, vienen TODOS los sabores que te puedas imaginar— explicó Nathaniel, mientras el dependiente del local aplicaba sobre su cabello rizado una solución que poco a poco iba despegando la mucosidad de él. Tantely agregó:

— Frutales, artificiales, verduras, y también algunos muy comunes como el chocolate o las especias para condimentar… pero en un mal día podrías echarte a la boca una con sabor a callos, cera de oído, moco o vómito…

— ¡Qué asco…!— chillaron Amber y Michelle al unísono.

— Sí, eso pensé cuando tomé una de brócoli. Fue desagradable, pero tuve más suerte que otros… ¿Y si probamos un caramelo más seguro y delicioso? Tal vez un helado sería mejor.

— Sí, mucho mejor.

— ¡Listo! Su cabello está limpio, señor— avisó el propietario del local.

— Qué bien ¡Gracias! Bueno, fue un gusto encontrarte aquí Tantely, y un placer haberte conocido, Michelle.

— Iremos a comprar el caldero de Amber, y luego a casa para una cena de celebración familiar.

— ¡Nos veremos el primero de septiembre en la estación! — se despidió Tantely, y los tres hermanos salieron de la botica.

— ¿De verdad alguien inventó caramelos con sabores tan asquerosos…? ¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Qué clase de mente criminal quiere que sus clientes se coloquen algo vomitivo en la boca?

— El mundo de los magos está lleno de toda clase de sorpresas, querida amiga mía— carcajeó la mayor de las jovencitas.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1]Nombre humano para Kugelmugel: Lorenz Eldestein.

[2]Aunque el nombre humano de Hungría suele escribirse "Elizaveta", la versión húngara en realidad es "Erzébet".

[3]Nombre humano para Moldavia: Ion Moldovan.

[4]Nombre humano para Rumania: Vladimir Moldovan. Como característica propia de este personaje, le he puesto hablando remarcando mucho la letra "r".

[5]**Squib:** Término usado para designar a hijos de al menos un progenitor mágico (o también ambos), pero que no presentan cualidades mágicas: estas tienen un valor muy bajo, tanto que no pueden realizar magia, aunque esto no significa que no puedan relacionarse de forma íntima con ella.

[6]Nombre humano para Bulgaria: Stefan Nikolov.

[7]Nombre humano para Madagascar: Tantely Tsiranana.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola, lectores! Jeje, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Ya conocemos la identidad de los siete alumnos principales que ingresan a su primer año en Hogwarts, y la de otros que ya llevan un tiempo en el colegio ¡Y aún faltan más!

Seguro que ninguno de ellos puede esperar a que sea ya 1 de Septiembre X3 (yo tampoco podría)

¡Gracias a las personas que le dieron "follow" a este fanfic: **Bunny Nya**, **Corona de Lacasitos**, **Jiyu Tsubasa**, **Kamichi77**, **Kayra Isis** y **Softlavender**!  
¡Muchísimas gracias a quienes añadieron la historia a sus favoritos: **Dazaru Kanchu**, **Nekita42** y **Softlavender**!  
¡Y aún más gracias a quienes comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Kamichi77**, **Bunny Nya**, **Kayra Isis**, **Liz Joker**, **Corona de Lacasitos**, **Lilith**, **Softlavender** y **Dazaru Kanchu**!

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto ;3


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: **Bien... la idea de mezclar el universo de Hetalia con el mágico mundo de Hogwarts NO es original mía. Pueden encontrar MUCHOS fics de ello. Pero cualquier semejanza que veas entre mi historia y la de otros autores ¡Es mera coincidencia! La inspiración ha venido después de leer los libros y ver las películas de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 1: **Hetalia (Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World) no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y no es mi intención lucrar con su creación. Este fanfic solo tiene propósitos recreativos para quien lo escribe y para quienes lo leen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La saga "Harry Potter" (y los 7 libros que la componen, llevadas a la pantalla grande en 8 películas) no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenece a la escritora británica J. K. Rowling, y mi intención no es apoderarme de su obra, sino inspirarme en ella para crear una historia divertida que los lectores y su autora puedan disfrutar.

**Disclaimer 3: **Im Hyung Soo, representación de Corea del Norte, pertenece a **Lo-Wah**, artista coreana-estadounidense de deviantart. Ximena García Fernández, representación de México, pertenece a **Softlavender** (autora de fanfics de Hetalia en español).

* * *

**.:I:.**

"Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos"

Emil[1] se sentía ridículo. Tanto como el año anterior había hecho cuando ingresó a Hogwarts.

Caminaba junto a un grupo de personas igualmente extravagantes que él –entre los que figuraba su hermano mayor, Lukas[2]-, arrastrando delante de él un carrito con su pesado baúl de pertenencias por la estación King Cross, en Londres, con una lechuza blanca de alas moteadas de gris ululando alarmada cada vez que el carrito daba un salto. Comenzaba a molestarse.

— ¿Por qué a Hogwarts se le ocurrió poner la entrada al andén en la estación más concurrida de Londres, si se supone que debemos mantener un bajo perfil en el mundo de los _muggles_? — preguntó al aire el menor del grupo. Dirigió una mirada de irritación a su lechuza — ¡Por favor, deja de chillar! ¡Estás llamando la atención de todos aquí…!

— Tranquilo, Emil— dijo atrás de él Tino, un muchacho dos años mayor que él, que también asistía a Hogwarts — Los _muggles_ nos ven, y les llama la atención, pero descuida. No le dan tanta importancia…

— ¿Al hecho de que vayamos con nuestros carros corriendo directamente a la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10, y que de la nada desaparezcamos tras él?

—…sí.

— ¿Quién irá primero? — consultó Lukas, mirando a los dos acompañantes que hasta el momento se habían mantenido muy callados.

— ¡Yo, por supuesto! — respondió un joven de cabello rubio peinado en puntas, esbozando una amplia sonrisa — Así podré llevar mis cosas hasta un compartimiento desocupado, y ayudar a Lukas, Tino y Emil con sus baúles.

—Yo ayudaré a Tino con el suyo— gruñó el último joven del grupo, tan alto como el anterior, con una expresión de amarga indiferencia en la cara.

— Bien. Después de Magnus[3], iré yo— dijo Tino — Emil podrá ir tras de mí, luego Lukas, y al final Berwald… así podrá asegurarse que nadie esté tan atento a nuestra maniobra.

— ¿Listos?

— ¡Listos!

Primero Magnus, el chico de rebelde cabello en puntas, alineó la parte delantera de su carrito a unos metros del pilar. El resto del grupo vigilaba los alrededores. Comenzó a tomar impulso, dando largas zancadas, y al momento de lo que en otras ocasiones habría sido un vergonzoso impacto con eventuales consecuencia como la caída de todo su equipaje, sucedió algo extraño.

Era como si la barrera hubiese absorbido el impacto, y se hubiese tragado a Magnus con carrito, la cesta de su gato y todo lo que llevaba. En un parpadeo, no había señales de que alguna vez el joven risueño y despeinado hubiese estado en King Cross.

— Mi turno— avisó Tino, alineándose con la sólida estructura. Avanzó rápido, pero con cautela, y la pared se comportó tan extraña como antes: ¡Había permitido el paso de Tino y su carrito sin oponer ninguna resistencia!

Había llegado el turno de Emil.

De mala gana, colocó su carrito delante el pilar, y los metros que lo separaban fueron recorridos con impresionante velocidad, con la esperanza que nadie le viese hacer el ridículo corriendo contra la barrera y después desapareciendo delante de sus narices.

La estructura absorbió el golpe, y el carrito siguió rodando como si la barrera no fuese más que un montón de niebla, perfectamente permeable, que ocultaba una extensión similar a un pasillo que desembocaba en un andén señalado por un cuadro plástico con el número "9 3/4".

Delante de Emil y todo su equipaje, había grupos de personas desplegadas a lo largo, despidiéndose, otras saludándose, y ayudándose mutuamente para subir sus baúles a un tren de color escarlata que echaba humo por encima de las cabezas, y en cuya locomotora había un cartel que rezaba "Expreso de Hogwarts".

Faltaban algo de treinta minutos para que fuesen las once de la mañana del día 1 de Septiembre, por lo cual Emil decidió apartarse rápido de la vía de entrada al andén, antes de que las personas que pasaban por él fuese a chocarlo por la espalda. Rodó su carrito en dirección a la entrada más cercana al tren, y en pocos minutos, Lukas y Berwald se le habían sumado. Magnus y Tino aparecieron, listos para ayudarlos con su equipaje,

— ¡Ya hemos reservado el compartimiento— avisó el primero del grupo en pasar.

— Adelante, hagamos esto rápido para que luego tengamos tiempo de saludar a los que vayan llegando y ponernos al día con lo que hicimos en las vacaciones.

* * *

**.:II:.**

"Las Cuatro Casas"

— ¿Ya pensaste en qué casa te gustaría quedar, pequeño Peter?

El niño, que estaba absorto viendo por la ventana de su compartimiento cómo decenas de personas seguían llegando al andén, miró a su hermano Patrick y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Ja! Pero es obvio que seguirá la larga línea de los Kirkland, honrando nuestra tradición familiar al ser seleccionado para Slytherin ¿Cierto? — dijo Arthur con presunción.

— No olvides, Arthur, que el Sombrero Seleccionador ya nos ha sorprendido en otras ocasiones— interrumpió Patrick — Que nuestros hermanos mayores y nosotros mismos hayamos sido parte de esa casa ni dice que Peter también lo será…

— Pero las probabilidades son tan altas como que Amber siga la tradición familiar de nuestros primos de ser seleccionada para Gryffindor, como Kyle, Nathaniel, Alfred y Maximilano.

— "Mathhew"

— Él mismo— corrigió.

— ¿Y si llegase a ser seleccionado para otra casa?

— Mientras no acabes en Hufflepuff, el orgullo de nuestro linaje seguirá intacto— añadió Arthur.

— ¿Cómo es el sistema para la selección de la casas? Digo, me han contado que te ponen un sombrero viejo en la cabeza que te envía a la que más te acomoda, pero… ¿En qué se basa? — preguntó Peter con ademán curioso.

— En las cualidades personales de cada estudiante— dijo Liam, abandonando momentáneamente su lectura — El Sombrero inspecciona la mente y el corazón de sus alumnos, fijándose en las que más ha desarrollado y las que más lejos le llevarán en su vida como magos. Hay cuatro posibilidades. Está Gryffindor…

— La casa de los temerarios… o como dicen los maestros: "Donde habitan los valientes" — interrumpió Arthur con un dejo de desaprobación.

— Es un buen lugar que recibe con los brazos abiertos a la gente que tiene temple, espíritu y caballerosidad— agregó Patrick con una sonrisita — Después está Hufflepuff.

— ¿La casa donde Arthur dice que si llegase a quedar, deshonraría a nuestra familia? — preguntó Peter.

— Hum… no es tan mala como la pintan— explicó Patrick, rascando una de sus pecosas mejillas — Son una casa muy inclusiva, por lo que no es raro que muchos magos de sangre mestiza o nacidos de _muggles_ vayan a parar aquí. Valoran la lealtad, el trabajo duro y la dedicación como las cualidades más apreciadas de sus alumnos, y varios de ellos son dignos rivales a los que no conviene subestimar…

— ¡Pero también está llena de magos sin ninguna habilidad especial ni talento innato! — indicó molesto el segundo hermano — Como los hermanos Vargas… ¡Par de inútiles! De no ser por el espíritu acogedor de esa casa, el Sombrero los habría enviado de regreso a Londres, y si se han mantenido adentro, es solo gracias a que ese idiota cara de rana y su amigo risón los ayudan cuando están jodidos…

— ¿Quiénes…?

— Mi némesis y su perro faldero— aclaró Arthur — Francis Bonnefoy, de Hufflepuff; y Antonio Fernández, de Gryffindor.

— Ah.

— La tercera casa es Ravenclaw— dijo Liam — Aquí van a parar muchos de los magos más brillantes que llegan a Hogwarts, debido a que valoran cualidades como la inteligencia y el ingenio. Se podrían decir que son como la elite académica de Hogwarts.

— Yo tenía buenas calificaciones en la primaria ¿Qué pasa si quedo en Ravenclaw? — preguntó, nuevamente, el menor de los hermanos.

— No estaría nada mal, aunque tal vez tus calificaciones no basten para ser miembro de ella— indicó un poco dubitativo Liam — Se necesita más que conocimiento para acceder a esta casa, y la verdad, es que no son gente muy agradable. La mayoría es individualista y presumidos sabelotodo. Te sentirías solo.

— Finalmente, llegamos a la última casa. La nuestra. La mejor de todas— Arthur sonrió jactancioso — ¡Slytherin!

— El sombrero seleccionador te pondrá en Slytherin si considera que tienes astucia, ingenio, ambición y un gran espíritu de auto-preservación, además de las agallas para hacer lo que sea necesario para conseguir tus fines.

— La lealtad entre nuestros alumnos es la más firme de todas. Si haces amigos en Slytherin ¡Ten por seguro que son para toda la vida!

— Cualquiera que te quiera dar malas ideas de la casa por su antigua reputación respecto a que muchos magos oscuros estuvieron en ella, no sabe lo que dice.

— Aunque bueno…— admitió un poco incómodo Arthur — Sí quedan todavía algunos que responden a un perfil bastante desagradable, ¡Pero que no te engañen! Somos una casa de elite, la mejor de todas, donde únicamente hay magos de gran potencial y sentido de la lealtad.

— Entonces, pequeño Peter… ¿Ya pensaste en qué casa te gustaría estar?

A Peter, Gryffindor le había parecido magnífica, con eso de la alta estima que tenían por la gente osada y caballerosa, ya que siempre le había gustado ser considerado un buen niño que ayudaba a la gente y no temía a nada.

Pero también estaba Hufflepuff. Su solo nombre inspiraba una calidez familiar, y si de trabajar duro se trataba, Peter no tenía inconvenientes. Desde pequeño le habían enseñado que el esfuerzo y la perseverancia eran la clave que lo conduciría al éxito y la felicidad, y tal vez encontrara allí a gente muy amigable.

Ravenclaw sonaba como un himno de honor a la inteligencia. Y él era un chico listo. No requería demasiado estudio para aprender bien sus lecciones, y si llegaba a hacerlo ¡No habría problemas! Sumergirse en la lectura de esos fascinantes libros sobre magia podría ser su entretención por muchísimas horas si quisiera.

Finalmente, Slytherin parecía ser, como decían sus hermanos, un lugar donde magos realmente brillantes iban a parar, y a Peter le hizo muchísima ilusión oír que en ella hallaría amigos de verdad.

Respondiendo a su hermano, nuevamente, el niño negó con la cabeza.

— No importa. Ya se encargará el Sombrero Seleccionador de decidir por ti.

* * *

**.:III:.**

"¡Adiós, Londres!"

Con un último silbido, y exhalando una gran nube de vapor, el Expreso de Hogwarts anunció su partida, y los familiares y amigos que estaban en el andén haciéndole compañía a los estudiantes se despidieron agitando sus manos, corriendo junto a la locomotora hasta que esta salía de la estación y se perdía en una curva, dejando al grupo de gente atrás.

En seguida, muchos de los pasajeros del tren cómodamente instalados en sus compartimientos con sus baúles en las rejillas portaequipajes se levantaron y comenzaron a recorrer los vagones del tren en busca de sus amigos, asomando por las ventanillas y haciéndose señas de complicidad.

— ¡Qué alegría! ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano?

— ¡Maravilloso! Pude ir a esa famosa tienda de sortilegios en el Callejón Diagon, mira, mira ¡Compré tantos chascos que el conserje va a volverse loco cuando los use en el colegio!

— Qué suerte tienes. Mis padres no me dejaron entrar. Al parecer se enteraron de nuestra broma de fin de año, y de que casi nos expulsan a ti y a mí…

Wang Yao, un estudiante de último año, recorría los pasillos y asomaba a los compartimientos en busca de alguno de sus amigos. Había dejado a sus tres hermanos para que hablaran mal de él a solas –no era como si le importara demasiado-, y tras recorrer más de la mitad del vagón, esquivando a los alumnos que se desempeñaban como prefectos y cumplían con su tarea de vigilar la disciplina de los alumnos en el tren, dio con un apartado ocupado por dos personas, sentadas frente a frente y en silencio. Tocó la ventanilla, y una de ellas le indicó que podía pasar.

— ¡Hola! ¿Puedo hacerles compañía-aru?

— ¡Por favor! — pidió Yong Soo, dirigiendo una mirada acusatoria a su acompañante — Hyung[4] me está haciendo la "ley del hielo" desde que salimos de casa. No soportaré ir todo el viaje hasta el colegio en silencio-daze.

Yao entró, y se sentó junto a Yong Soo. Era el menor de los mellizos que ocupaban ese compartimiento, y en ese momento, inspeccionaba una caja abierta sobre sus piernas llena de artículos para la mantención de su escoba de vuelo.

— ¡Ah! ¿Te nombraron Capitán del equipo de Quidditch este año, ahora que Alicia Vargas se ha graduado-aru?

— No. El capitán de este año es Alfred, también de quinto año— corrigió Yong Soo con una sonrisa, añadiendo — Aunque Alicia estuvo a punto de elegirme a mí. Pero en fin… ¡Ah! Este juego de mantención lo compré nada más el otro día en el Callejón Diagon. Erzébet y Emma me ayudaron. Genial ¿Cierto? Es muy completo.

— Realmente, te servirá de mucho-aru… ¿Y qué hay de ti, Hyung?

El mayor de los mellizos, que a diferencia de Yong Soo llevaba el cabello largo y ordenado en una trenza, iba sumergido en una de sus acostumbradas lecturas que lo aislaban del mundo. Levantó la vista con un gesto amargado. Tal vez lo habían interrumpido en la mejor parte.

— ¿Yo qué?

— ¿Qué tal estuvo el verano?

— Aburrido. No puedo esperar a cumplir los diecisiete para hacer magia fuera de la escuela— comentó con acidez — Aunque nuestro viaje a la playa no estuvo tan mal.

— ¡Pero ni siquiera saliste a que te diera el sol-daze!

— Terminé una saga completa de libros mientras ustedes chapoteaban en el agua.

— ¡Ah, ahora sí me hablas…!

— Sí, pero aún no te he perdonado por lo que me dijiste cuando salimos de casa— volvió a su lectura.

— ¿Qué le dijiste esta vez?

— ¡Na…!

— "Sería muy divertido que a pesar de todo lo que estudiaste este verano, obtuvieras menos Matrículas de Honor en Brujería[5] que yo".

— Hyung, no puedes molestarte por algo como eso-aru— reprochó Yao en un tono más bien paternal — ¡Ah, cómo pasa el tiempo! Si parece que ustedes dos apenas entraron a primer año… lo recuerdo ¡Qué tímidos eran en ese entonces-aru! — rió conmovido — Es su quinto curso… si me permiten hacer una sugerencia, no teman por los exámenes de Matrículas de Honor en Brujería.

— No estoy nervioso en lo absoluto, si es lo que insinúas— dijo Hyung, sin despegar la vista de su libro.

— Yo tampoco… bueno, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas sí me asusta un poco— admitió apenado el menor de los mellizos — ¿Qué pasa si en la parte práctica del examen tengo que cuidar de un escreguto de cola explosiva[6], y me calcina delante de los examinadores?

— Lo peor que podría pasarte es que te califiquen con una "T" de "Troll".

— ¿Y qué hay de las graves secuelas que podría tener, Hyung?

— Descuida, mucha gente irá a verte a la enfermería para llevarte obsequios.

— No ayudas-daze.

* * *

**.:IV:.**

"Carrito de Golosinas"

En su labor como prefecto, Ludwig Beilschmidt, de la casa de Slytherin, patrullaba por los pasillos del expreso asegurándose que ningún estudiante estuviese haciendo desórdenes, usando artículos de bromas o peleándose. Su sola presencia imponía orden, motivo por el que tal vez los profesores le habían dado el cargo en quinto año, y habrían notado con mucha satisfacción cómo nunca antes la disciplina en Hogwarts había sido tan buena.

Sexto y séptimo año seguramente serían el mismo cuento.

La mujer del carrito de golosinas que se paseaba por los pasillos ofreciendo los productos a la venta en cada compartimiento lucía muy contenta, después que en uno de los primeros cubículos del vagón sus ocupantes compraran casi la mitad de su local ambulante.

— ¿Quieren algo del carrito, guapos? Hay pasteles con forma de caldero, empanadas de calabaza, varitas de regaliz, Grageas Bertie Botts…

— ¡PUAJ…!

— ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Alfred…!

Ludwig volvió rápidamente sobre sus pasos hasta el compartimiento del mayor comprador del carrito. Alfred F. Jones estaba de pie en medio de sus compañeros, tosiendo con mucha dificultad y agarrándose del cuello con ambas manos, con la cara de un preocupante color rojo que casi se estaba tornando morado.

— ¡Prefecto…! ¡Oh, qué bueno que llega! — dijo una muchacha de piel morena y bonitos rasgos latinos, yendo hacia Ludwig — ¡Es Alfred! ¡Se tragó una rana de chocolate completa, y no puede respirar!

— ¡A un lado, señorita Ximena[7]! ¡Atrás todos! — ordenó, ingresando al compartimiento, donde Alfred ya comenzaba a lagrimear — ¡Date la vuelta, Jones!

El chico rubio de gafas obedeció. Ludwig realizó la conocida maniobra de Heimlich, abrazando al chico por la espalda, y golpeándole el estómago con las manos empuñadas. Tras tres intentos, Alfred escupió un amasijo de chocolate y saliva que fue a parar a la ventana de su compartimiento, y respiró de forma prolongada por la boca, antes de voltearse todavía rojo y sollozante.

— ¡_Dude_, muchas gracias! ¡Pensé que iba a morir!

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste tratar de comer una rana de chocolate completa?! — retó el prefecto de Slytherin.

— ¡Aposté con Matthew cinco _galleons_ a que podía hacerlo!

— Olvidémonos de las apuestas peligrosas por un tiempo— sugirió un muchachito de aspecto tímido, también rubio y con gafas, que era bastante parecido a Alfred salvo por un curioso rizo que apuntaba hacia abajo- — ¿Estás bien, Al?

— ¡Perfectamente! Ugh… ¿No vas a descontarle puntos a Gryffindor por haberle escupido a la ventana, cierto?

— No, no lo haré. Pero procure ser más cuidadoso.

Cuando Ludwig se disponía a marcharse, Ximena, la única muchacha que había en el compartimiento, lo detuvo y puso varias bolsitas de babosas de gelatina en las manos del prefecto.

— ¡Gracias por habernos ayudado!

— Uh… sí, de nada.

Tras despedirse, el alumno de sexto se fue comiendo las babosas de la primera bolsita que abrió. Alfred se apresuró a limpiar la explosión de chocolate en el vidrio, mientras sus compañeros seguían deleitándose con algunos caramelos comprados a la mujer del carrito.

— ¡Deliciosos, como siempre! — halagó Ximena, tras darle un mordisco a su pastel de caldero — No puedo esperar a que llegue nuestra primera excursión al pueblo de Hogsmeade. Dicen que en Honeydukes, su tienda de dulces, venden una enorme variedad de caramelos, y me tientan muchísimo esos ratones de azúcar chillones de los que tanto se hablaba el año pasado.

— Olvida los ratones de azúcar ¡Los diablillos de pimienta son lo mejor! — puntualizó Alfred.

— A nadie le gusta un bocado de pimienta pura en la boca— rió amenamente Matthew — Si me lo preguntan mis golosinas preferidas son los sapos de menta, porque además de dejarte un aliento fresco, después de haberlos comido aún los sientes saltando en tu estómago…

— ¡Pero nadie te preguntó, Matthew…!— dijo el otro joven de gafas con falsa pesadez, arrojándole un puñado de Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores — ¡Diablillos de pimienta al poder!

— ¡No, las brujas fritas! — interrumpió risueña la muchacha.

— ¡Ustedes no saben de caramelos! — aún riendo, Alfred metió una gragea en su boca, y tras masticarla, la escupió y comenzó a hacer arcadas — ¡Blegh…! Calcetines sucios.

— ¡Por desmerecer a los sapos de menta…!

* * *

**.:V:.**

"Profetas y Quisquillosos"

Junto con haber comprado algunas golosinas para el viaje, los tres brujos que ocupaban uno de los compartimientos del tren pidieron a la señora del carrito de dulces que le facilitara otros dos productos para nada comestibles.

— El último número de "_El Profeta_", por favor.

— Yo quiero un ejemplar de "_El Quisquilloso_".

— Eh… ¿Natalya? — Iván, un mago de quinto año corpulento como un oso, miró con desconcierto a su hermana menor — ¿Te gusta esa revista?

— Es interesante. Tiene muchos artículos que son "la voz alternativa para el mundo de la magia", como dice su slogan.

— P-pero… ¡La mayoría de las cosas que ponen ahí son inventadas! — dijo el muchacho, señalándose después su periódico enrollado — ¡Estas son noticias de verdad!

— "El Profeta" podrá ser un diario "serio" y con contenido real, pero es aburrido. Solo su sección de chismes "_Blablabla_" vale la pena— apuntó Natalya, abriendo su ejemplar de "_El Quisquilloso_" — Además, yo sí creo en muchas de las cosas que dicen en esta revista. Como los nargles.

— ¿Nargles?

— Son unas criaturas que viven en los muérdagos. Roban las cosas de las personas y las esconden en lugares muy extraños…

— ¿Alguna vez has visto uno, Natalya? — preguntó escéptico el muchacho, abriendo lentamente su periódico, como si estuviese desenfundando un arma y Natalya ya lo estuviese apuntando con la suya.

— No. Son invisibles. Pero me parece bastante lógico, viendo la cantidad de desapariciones extrañas que hay en Hogwarts sin que aparezcan responsables. A mí me ha pasado.

Nuevamente, como hacía desde que Natalya había entrado hace tres años al colegio, Iván sentía un poco de pena por ella. Sabía que la mayoría de los alumnos la encontraban extraña y le jugaban bromas pesadas, aunque tras una manifestación de un poderoso hechizo que llenó la cara de una chica de asquerosos granos por un mes, los matones tomaron sus precauciones. Afortunadamente, Natalya se desarrollaba como una chica hermosa, y el último año ya había varios alumnos que por pretenderla habían comenzado a salir en su defensa.

— ¡Natasha, mira! Este artículo de "_Corazón de Bruja_" señala algunas mezclas tópicas para ocultar imperfecciones y darle brillo al cabello ¿Te gustaría que un fin de semana las probáramos? Testimonios al final de la revista señalan que dan un resultado fantástico.

La tercera ocupante del compartimiento, una hermosa joven de séptimo año, se inclinó hacia su hermana con la revista abierta en la página de consejos de belleza. Iván miró a las chicas por sobre el periódico, y soltó una risita infantil.

— No lo necesitan. Ustedes dos son hermosas tal y como están.

— ¡Lo dices porque eres nuestro hermano! — carcajeó apenada la mayor de las brujas.

— Es cierto, el comentario viene de muy cerca— secundó Natalya — No me importaría usar alguna para la fiesta de Halloween o la de fin de año… ¿Estás segura que no hay riesgos de que mi cabello se convierta en serpientes, Yekaterina?

— Si algo sale mal… ¡Pero tú eres de las mejores en tu clase en pociones, no tendría por qué fallar! — la mayor de las brujas se levantó, bajó su baúl de la rejilla portaequipajes, hurgó en él y sacó su túnica. Se deshizo del chaleco que usaba sobre una blusa a cuadros, revelando tras la holgada prenda un par de enormes pechos delineados por la tela escocesa que de inmediato llamaron la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por afuera de su cubículo. Iván se levantó de inmediato, ahuyentándolos, y cerró las cortinas.

— ¡Depravados! — gruñó con cierto fastidio el muchacho.

— Ay, Iván, no hay nada de malo en que miren a tu hermana mayor— gimió conmovida Yekaterina, apretando las mejillas de su fraterno con los dedos.

— Yekaterina ya está acostumbrada, incluso desde antes que aparecieran sus melones… mejor dicho sandías— dijo Natalya con voz seria, aún cuando bromeaba — Y le gusta.

— Le hace honores a la sangre de Veela[8] heredada por nuestra madre— rió con nerviosa coquetería la mayor, tras haberse colocado su túnica negra con decoraciones amarillas en los bordes, y comenzando a quitarse por debajo de ella la blusa para cambiarla por una blanca también sacada del baúl. Una corbata a rayas amarillas y negras descansaba sobre ella.

Natalya también comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, aprovechando que las ventanas estaban cubiertas con cortinas. Debía de faltar muy poco para llegar a la estación en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, desde la cual querían llevados hasta Hogwarts en carretas que supuestamente se movían sin necesidad que nada tirara de ellas –salvo los de primer año, ellos hacían una entrada aún más especial-.

Iván imitó a sus hermanas, y se colocó su uniforme, que al igual que el de Natalya, estaba decorado con verde y plateado. Finalmente, cuando el tren se detuvo, los tres asomaron ya listos desde su compartimiento, y avanzaron en la dirección señalada por los prefectos hacia la salida.

— ¡No olviden nada sobre el tren! ¡O no podrán recuperarlo hasta que este haya llegado a Londres!

— ¡Primer año, salgan y esperen con el guardabosques! ¡Él los llevará hacia donde deben ir para entrar al castillo!

— ¡Vamos, vamos!

Un mar de gente vestida con túnicas negras con sus respectivos distintivos salió en un desordenado tropel hacia el exterior, y comenzaron a alinearse buscándose por la casa a la cual pertenecían. Antes de separarse, los tres hermanos pasaron por delante de un compartimiento del cual salieron tres muchachos. Uno de ellos, que usaba en su uniforme los colores distintivos de Gryffindor –rojo y dorado- quedó embobado con la visión de Natalya, que aún para ser alumna de tercer año, se movía con una especie de cautivador zigzagueo, y su cabello platinado ondeaba tras ella casi como el velo de una novia.

Una novia muy hermosa.

— ¿Yong? ¡Yong! ¿Quieres dejarnos pasar? — reclamó su hermano, que encima de la túnica se había puesto la capa de viajes para ocultar el libro que pretendía seguir leyendo una vez que llegaran al colegio.

— ¡Eh! ¡Yong! No responde… parece que lo han hipnotizado-aru.

— ¡Ah! Natalya tiene ese efecto sobre la mayoría de los muchachos, siempre y cuando no tengan "gustos especiales" — bromeó Alfred, tras salir de su compartimiento con los bolsillos de la túnica llenos de los caramelos que no había alcanzado a comer en el viaje.

— ¿Arlovskaya, de Slytherin? — Hyung dio una palmada en el brazo de su mellizo — ¡Es dos años menor que tú, asaltacunas!

— ¡Dos años no son nada-daze! — repuso el muchacho, despertando de su trance — Podría funcionar…

— Eso si Braginsky deja que te le acerques. Es muy celoso con sus hermanas-aru.

— ¡Caminen! ¡Están estorbando en el paso! — rugió imponente Ludwig, el prefecto de Slytherin, haciendo que los que estaban en el pasillo apresuraran el paso y brincaran del vagón.

— ¿Ya son todos? — preguntó Roderick, que venían desde el otro lado del vagón con su túnica negra de bordes azules y detalles en plateado. En la parte derecha de su pecho, brillaba una insignia con una letra "P" igual a la que tenía Ludwig.

— Son todos. Los de primer año ya están con el guardabosque, así que podemos guiar a los demás alumnos a la escuela.

— ¡No se separen! ¡Solo cuatro por carruaje! ¡EH, TÚ! ¡Xiang Wang, si activas ese fuego pirotécnico…! ¡ANTONIO! ¡Eres el prefecto, ven a poner orden entre los de Gryffindor!

— ¡Ya vo~y! — respondió el mago aludido con voz cantarina desde el interior del tren.

— ¡Primer año, por aquí! ¡Vamos al lago! ¡Se pondrán cuatro alumnos por cada bote, y entraremos al castillo! ¡Asegúrense de llevar sus cosas delicadas de equipaje de mano, y no sacar brazos ni piernas fuera del bote!

Los grupos de alumnos por cursos, dirigidos por el personal de la escuela, se encaminaron en sus respectivos móviles en dirección al colegio.

Dentro de pocas horas, el castillo los recibiría con sus puertas abiertas, e iniciarían un nuevo año lleno de fantásticas vivencias, de clases –algunas fascinantes, otras no tanto- y miles de oportunidades de pasarla en grande aún con las exigencias académicas y disciplinarias del colegio. Harían amigos, enfrentarían desafíos juntos, competirían –sanamente, era lo ideal- y cumplirían sus sueños, y para ello, tenían todo un año.

Todo un año, juntos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

**Notas: **

[1]Nombre humano para Islandia: Emil Steilsson.

[2]Nombre humano para Noruega: Lukas Bondevik.

[3]Nombre humano para Dinamarca: Magnus Densen.

[4]Nombre humano para Corea del Norte: Im Hyung Soo.

[5]**Matrículas de Honor en Brujería:** (MHB) o También llamado TIMO (**Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria**) Exámenes que los alumnos realizan en Hogwarts en su quinto año, que determinan si pueden cursar los años subsecuentes y optar a una determinada carrera cuando egresen del Colegio. Pueden ser hasta 12 exámenes, siendo 7 de ellos obligatorios (Pociones, Transformaciones, Botánica, Astronomía, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Encantamientos e Historia de la Magia) y cinco optativos, dependiendo de las asignaturas elegidas por el alumno en tercer año (Adivinación, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Estudio de Runas Antiguas y Estudios Muggles)

[6]**Escreguto de cola explosiva: **Rara criatura híbrida, producto del cruce entre una mantícora (bestia griega sumamente peligrosa, con cabeza humana, cuerpo de león y cola de escorpión, cuyo instinto asesino y su veneno pueden causar una muerte instantánea) y un cangrejo de fuego (nativo de Fiji, muy similar a una tortuga, aunque tiene seis patas y un caparazón lleno de joyas incrustadas. Se defienden arrojando llamas por su trasero, pero pese a lo peligroso que puede ser, son bastante populares como mascotas). Tienen un aspecto bastante desagradable (variando desde una langosta pálida, viscosa y maloliente, hasta una cruza de escorpiones gigantes con cangrejos alargados), variando según vayan creciendo, pero su rasgo más característico es su cola que suelta chispas cuando se le acercan. En su forma adulta, son criaturas altamente hostiles y mortales, con aguijones (los machos) y ventosas que succionan sangre (las hembras) y es difícil arrojarles encantamientos porque su caparazón los repele.

[7]Nombre humano para México: Ximena García Fernández.

[8]**Veela: **(también conocidas como **Vila**, **Wila** o **Wili**) Raza de semi-humanas, una criatura semi-mágica similar a las ninfas de la mitología griega, muy populares en el folklor de los países de Europa del Este. Son descritas como mujeres de gran belleza que danzan seductoramente para atraer hombres (con distintas finalidades), también pueden aparecer en forma de animales hermosos, como cisnes, lobos o caballos, aunque en su forma original –que adoptan cuando se ven amenazadas o están furiosas-, son similares a horrendas harpías capaces de arrojar fuego. Se dice que también tienen poderes sobre las tormentas, y que los hombres pueden dominarlas arrancando plumas de sus alas, o matarlas arrancándoles el cabello (aunque se dice también que en este último caso la Veela solo se verá forzada a estar en su forma de harpía para siempre). Los híbridos Veela-Humano solo presentan algunas de estas características (la belleza, por ejemplo).

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:  
**

¡Hola a todos! Les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta colección de mini-drabbles de la escuela de magia más loca del mundo, protagonizada por los carismáticos países que todos amamos.

Esta vez, nos ambientamos en el tren mágico (no se dejen engañar por su inocente apariencia de funcionar con carbón) que lleva a los estudiantes a la escuela. Era de esperarse que no dejen de hacer de las suyas en este sitio -en verdad, en ninguno-, divirtiéndose un poco antes de tener que entrar al castillo encantado.

El siguiente será... ¡CHAN-CHAN-CHAN! ¡Así es, la legendaria Ceremonia de Selección! Oh, pero sería injusto que les adelantara el contenido ¡Mejor esperen al próximo viernes o sábado para enterarse de qué casa cobijará a cada uno de los nuevos alumnos de primer año, y en cuáles se encuentran los demás personajes!  
Jejeje, en virtud de lo que llevo escrito, diría que este fic avanzará bastante rápido (sin grandes vacíos entre actualizaciones). Vaya que inspira escuchar las canciones de Abba mientras trabajo en él...  
... hablo en serio.

Agradezco a **Pau Pau OwO 333** por haberle dado "follow" al fanfic.  
Y por supuesto: a **Kayra Isis**, **Softlavender** y **Dazaru Kanchu** por haber comentado el capítulo anterior X3

¡Nos estaremos leyendo la siguiente semana, queridos míos!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Bien... la idea de mezclar el universo de Hetalia con el mágico mundo de Hogwarts NO es original mía. Pueden encontrar MUCHOS fics de ello. Pero cualquier semejanza que veas entre mi historia y la de otros autores ¡Es mera coincidencia! La inspiración ha venido después de leer los libros y ver las películas de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 1: **Hetalia (Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World) no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y no es mi intención lucrar con su creación. Este fanfic solo tiene propósitos recreativos para quien lo escribe y para quienes lo leen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La saga "Harry Potter" (y los 7 libros que la componen, llevadas a la pantalla grande en 8 películas) no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenece a la escritora británica J. K. Rowling, y mi intención no es apoderarme de su obra, sino inspirarme en ella para crear una historia divertida que los lectores y su autora puedan disfrutar.

**Disclaimer 3: **Im Hyung Soo, representación de Corea del Norte, pertenece a **Lo-Wah**, artista coreana-estadounidense de deviantart. Ximena García Fernández, representación de México, pertenece a **Softlavender** (autora de fanfics de Hetalia en español).

* * *

**.:I:.**

"Bienvenidos a Hogwarts"

A medida que los carruajes llegaban –aparentemente, sin ser tirados por nada-, los alumnos descendían y entraban al castillo para protegerse del frío. Ya era bastante tarde cuando el tren había llegado a la estación en el pueblo de Hogsmeade, y aún cuando todavía el verano no finalizaba, soplaban las primeras brisas de otoño, húmedas y heladas.

— ¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí los alumnos antiguos! ¡Pasen en orden hacia el Gran Comedor, y siéntense en sus respectivas mesas…! ¡Eh, Raivis! ¡Se escapa tu sapo!

— ¡Oh, no…!

Pese a las indicaciones de los prefectos, el tumulto de alumnos entraba de forma caótica, buscando refugiarse lo más rápido posible entre las paredes de piedra del recibidor principal.

Cuando ya no había nadie fuera, los prefectos cerraron las puertas, y se encaminaron junto a sus compañeros hacia una habitación alargada, con cuatro mesas dispuestas a lo largo ocupando casi todo el lugar, donde los alumnos fueron sentándose en los banquillos, muy juntos para generar calor.

Al final, había también una mesa orientada con vista hacia la entrada. Varias sillas dispuestas de uno de sus lados estaban ocupadas por profesores, que dirigían miradas y saludos amistosos a los alumnos que ingresaban al comedor.

— ¿No falta nadie? ¿Alguien ha perdido algo por el camino? — preguntaban los prefectos a los alumnos menores — ¡Dejen lugar para los nuevos de primer año, vamos! ¡Acomódense más hacia el fondo!

Algunos miraban ansiosos hacia el tablón de la mesa, como si con mucha concentración y rugidos de sus tripas pudiesen invocar la comida frente a ellos.

— ¡Espero que la Ceremonia de Selección sea breve este año! ¡Muero de hambre!

— Pero… ¡Alfred! ¡Comiste casi todo el camino! — reprochó en una risita su hermano menor, Matthew.

— Yo no he comido desde que salimos de casa-daze— comentó Yong Soo, sentado junto a Alfred — ¡Ojalá este año pongan kimchi! Lo he sugerido desde que voy en primer año.

En las otras mesas también había alumnos hambrientos. Abundaban también quienes seguían hablando para ponerse al día de sus vacaciones con sus compañeros, y otros que, nerviosos, no dejaban de mirar la puerta de entrada principal, a la espera de que ingresaran los alumnos de primer año y algún profesor llevando el Sombrero Seleccionador.

— ¿En qué casa quedará Amber?

— Gryffindor. O eso espero… ¡Si queda en nuestra misma casa, Kyle, podremos ayudarla con sus deberes y cuidarla!

— ¿No le preocupa en qué casa quede Lorenz, señor prefecto? — preguntó Erzébet en un tono levemente más alto, debido a que desde su mesa en Gryffindor esperaba que Roderick la oyera.

— Un poco… ¡Espero que sepa comportarse!

— ¡He oído que hay otro Kirkland más este año!

— ¡Seguro que irá a parar a Slytherin!

— ¡Me encantaría que Michelle quedara conmigo en Gryffindor!

— ¡Eh, silencio, silencio! — pidió Antonio, al ver que algunos profesores dirigían severas miradas de reproche a los alumnos que hablaban en tonos demasiado altos.

— ¡Miren! ¡A la puerta! ¡Ya vienen los de primer año!

— ¡Qué emoción!

La entrada del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par, dejando el paso libre para la subdirectora, una mujer alta y de aspecto severo, que llevaba entre sus manos un taburete y un viejo sombrero lleno de costuras sobre él. A pocos centímetros de ella, los alumnos de primer año caminaban muy juntos, algunos tan distraídos mirando el cielo del Gran Comedor que en un par de ocasiones pisaron la larga capa negra que usaba la subdirectora sobre su túnica verde esmeralda.

"¡Wow, mira qué hermoso encantamiento le han hecho al techo!", comentó en un susurro embelesado una jovencita de cabello rubio y corto a otra de tez morena con cabello peinado en coletas.

"¡Parece el cielo nocturno! ¡Se ve tan real!", contestó su compañera, sonriendo.

El grupo de muchachos con túnicas completamente negras se detuvo en cuando la subdirectora se cuadró a unos metros frente a los profesores.

— Solicito su permiso para llevar a cabo la Ceremonia de Selección, señor director— dijo la mujer en un tono propio de una instructora de regimiento.

— Adelante, señorita Monika— dijo el hombre sentado en el medio de la mesa al final del Gran Salón, sonriéndole radiante a la mujer.

Un suspiro de expectación se ahogó entre las paredes del Gran Salón.

Para los de primer año, había llegado el gran momento.

* * *

**.:II:.**

"El Sombrero Seleccionador"

Los momentos previos a su entrada en el Gran Comedor habían sido especialmente tensos para los muchachos de primer año. Primero, guiados por un hombre benévolo y corpulento que se identificó como el guardabosque de la escuela, habían tenido que surcar un inmenso lago cuyas aguas estaban oscuras por el reflejo del cielo nocturno, a bordo de unos botes que se acercaban al castillo y que de pronto, se metían por lo que parecía ser un subterráneo. Inmediatamente, y ya habiendo descendido de los botes, el guardabosque los había llevado a través de las escaleras hasta lo que parecía ser el recibidor principal de un inmenso castillo de piedra iluminado con antorchas.

Lorenz temblaba de emoción; Lily estaba muy encogida en su túnica negra; Michelle no dejaba se retorcerse las manos y apretar los labios; Amber miraba al suelo. Solo Ion y Peter parecían un poco más relajados, y el más pequeño de los Kirkland hablaba hasta por los codos.

—…Mis hermanos me dijeron que sería fantástico que quedara en Slytherin como ellos, aunque a decir verdad, las cuatro casas tienen lo suyo. Tú tienes hermanos mayores en el colegio ¿Verdad?

— ¡Sí! — respondió ufano Ion — Vladimir Moldovan. Está en Ravenclaw.

— ¡Oh~!

— ¡Muchachos, llegó la hora! — avisó la subdirectora, bajando por una gran escalera, trayendo consigo un taburete y un sombrero en punta muy sucio —Pasarán en silencio hasta el final del comedor. Yo los iré llamando por su nombre y pasarán adelante, donde les indique ¿Entendido? Vamos. ¡Formen una hilera de a pares!

Rápidamente, los nerviosos y no tan nerviosos jovencitos acataron a la orden. Peter iba en primer lugar junto con Ion, y detrás de ellos Lilly y Michelle, seguidas por Lorenz y Amber. La gran puerta doble del comedor se abrió, y los estudiantes siguieron de cerca a la mujer.

El recorrido por en medio de las mesas fue infinito para Lorenz, que sentía todas las miradas posadas sobre él. Amber casi tropieza con su túnica, Lilly y Michelle iban distraídas mirando el cielo. Cuando se detuvieron, y la subdirectora pedía permiso para iniciar la ceremonia, Ion y Peter casi se dan de bruces contra la espalda de la dama.

Una vez que el director dio su permiso, la subdirectora colocó el taburete en el piso, frente a la mesa de los maestros, y permitió que después de un brevísimo silencio el sombrero puntiagudo tomara la palabra…

… ¡En serio! ¡El sombrero hablaba!

Mejor dicho: ¡Cantaba!

Una rasgadura muy cerca del borde, se abrió como una boca ancha, y una profunda voz salió de su interior supuestamente hueco:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
__Pero no juzgues por lo que ves.  
__Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
__Un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,  
__Sombreros altos y elegantes.  
__Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
__Y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
__Que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.  
__Así que pruébame y te diré  
__Dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
__Donde habitan los valientes.  
__Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
__Ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
__Donde son justos y leales.  
__Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
__De verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
__Si tienes una mente dispuesta,  
__Porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
__Siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin  
__Harás tus verdaderos amigos.  
__Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
__Para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
__¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!  
__Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
__Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante. _[1]

Cuando la rasgadura se cerró, y la punta del sombrero se inclinó como una reverencia, todos en el salón –excepto los alumnos de primer año, mudos de asombro- aplaudieron la tonada. En seguida Monika, la subdirectora, desenrolló un pergamino y por sobre este miró a los de primer año.

— Los iré llamando por sus nombres. Deben acercarse, ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete mirando a sus compañeros. Luego, cuando el sombrero haya decidido, se irán a sentar a la mesa que corresponda a su nueva casa. Comencemos: ¡Bonnefoy, Michelle!

Cuando su nombre fue leído en voz alta, la muchacha de coletas y tez morena dio un respingo, y comenzó a caminar con las piernas temblando como gelatina.

"Tranquila… tranquila ¡Relájate!", se decía a sí misma.

La señorita Monika levantó cuidadosamente el sombrero, y Michelle se sentó en el taburete. Por unos segundos vio que todos en el salón tenían la vista fija en ella, lo cual hizo que sintiera mariposas en el estómago. La subdirectora colocó el inmenso sombrero raído, que resbaló hasta taparle los ojos. Y por un momento, todo fue oscuridad.

De pronto, un poco de luz entró por la abertura que hacía de boca del sombrero, al momento que con su voz profunda gritaba:

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Cuando le quitaron el sombrero, vio que todos en el comedor aplaudían. Sin embargo, los ocupantes de una de las mesas, cuyas túnicas negras y corbatas mostraban decoraciones en amarillo y negro, lo hacían aún más fuerte y le dirigían señas de que se acercara. Michelle se levantó, con una amplia sonrisa de felicidad y nerviosismo, y rápidamente se encaminó hacia el lugar donde una bonita bruja de cabello rubio y corto la recibió con los brazos abiertos para un abrazo.

— ¡Bienvenida a nuestra casa, querida!

— ¡Eldestein, Lorenz! — llamó la subdirectora, y el muchacho de cabello blancuzco y trenzado se acercó, muy dudoso, al taburete.

Antes de sentarse, Lorenz aguantó la respiración con la esperanza de que así pudiese contener sus nervios. Pensó que por primera vez en su vida iba a desmayarse y haría el ridículo frente a los demás. El sombrero le cubrió los ojos unos segundos, antes de abrirse nuevamente y gritar:

— ¡RAVENCLAW!

La mesa que más aplaudía estaba llena de estudiantes con túnicas negras decoradas de azul y plateado. Lorenz caminó hacia allá, respirando profundamente. Antes de que su hermano -el prefecto de la casa- se levantara para recibirlo, ya lo había hecho una joven de gafas con la misma insignia que usaba Roderick en el pecho, y le había extendido educadamente la mano para saludarlo.

— Chalotte Bonnefoy[2], prefecta de Ravenclaw: ¡Es un placer que te hayan seleccionado para nuestra casa!

— G-gracias…— respondió Lorenz, devolviendo el saludo.

— ¡Kirkland, Amber!

— ¡Nathaniel, escucha, escucha! ¡Llamaron a Amber! — exclamó emocionado Kyle, al tiempo que él y su hermano se inclinaban en la mesa hacia adelante, como si pudiesen oír mejor así la decisión del sombrero.

La muchachita procedió rápidamente, y se sentó en el taburete bajo el sombrero. Éste no emitió palabra alguna durante cerca de un minuto, lo que inquietó de sobremanera a sus familiares.

— ¡SLYTHERIN!

— ¡¿QUÉ…?!— gritaron Kyle y Nathaniel, casi cayendo de espaldas desde su banquillo, mientras todo el resto del salón aplaudía y la prefecta de Slytherin, una muchacha de tez morena y cabello corto, le hacía señas.

¡Qué difícil sería ver a su hermanita desde lejos, portando una túnica decorada de verde y plateado!

— ¡Ven, bonita, con el resto de las "serpientes"! — carcajeaba orgullosa la prefecta, y Amber corrió a refugiarse entre sus compañeros de casa.

— ¡Kirkland, Peter!

— ¡Oh, otro Kirkland! — comentaron sorprendidos varios alumnos.

El muchacho corrió emocionado a sentarse en el taburete. Quizás con demasiada emoción. Estuvo a punto de caer de él, y hubo de recobrar el equilibrio con una rápida maniobra que a varios hizo reír. El sombrero seleccionador tapó la mitad superior de su sonrojada carita, antes de que el sombrero –que también se tomó su tiempo- abriera su ranura para anunciar:

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Peter brincó del taburete, se quitó el sombrero, y aún muy abochornado emprendió carrera hasta la mesa donde los alumnos portaban distintivos en rojo y dorado. Fue recibido entre fuertes aplausos y vítores, y algunos cánticos acusatorios dirigidos a sus hermanos mayores que seguro eran con motivo de querer sacarles canas verdes.

— ¡Así es como se rompe una tradición familiar de sangre pura!

— ¡Moldovan, Ion!

Casi tan emocionado como Peter, Ion corrió y se sentó en el taburete. El gran sombrero puntiagudo tapó los ojos del chico, y solo alcanzaba a distinguirse su gran sonrisa con prominentes colmillos, como los de su hermano mayor.

— ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Ion se levantó de un salto, emitiendo un fuerte y prolongado "¡Yaaay!" mientras corría aún con el sombrero puesto hacia la mesa. La subdirectora corrió tras él hasta alcanzarlo entre las carcajadas de los demás alumnos, y Ion, sin una pizca de vergüenza, se lanzó a los brazos de la exuberante prefecta de su nueva casa.

— ¡Oh, qué lindo eres!

— Por favor, Stefan— pidió Vladimir, inclinándose hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff para hablar con su amigo — ¡Vigila que se porrte bien!

— ¡Vogel, Lilly!

Un alumno de Ravenclaw, rubio y de cabello corto como el de la muchacha aludida, se agitó en su asiento con mucho nerviosismo.

La última seleccionada de primer año, tímidamente, caminó hasta el asiento y dejó que la subdirectora le colocara el sombrero. Este apenas tuvo que tocarla para hacer su decisión:

— ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Lilly se levantó de muy buena gana, y caminó en medio de un mar de aplausos donde destacaban los de la mesa de su nueva casa.

Cuando Monika se llevó el taburete y el sombrero detrás de la mesa de maestros, y tomó su lugar a la derecha del hombre que estaba en medio, éste se levantó e hizo señales con ambas manos para que todos se callaran.

— ¡Bienvenidos a todos los estudiantes, nuevos y viejos, al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería! Seguro que a los alumnos nuevos ya les habrán comentado que esta ceremonia de selección de sus casas es algo más que designar en qué mesa se sentarán a comer, o en qué lugar del castillo dormirán, y quiénes los acompañarán en sus clases ¡Es mucho más! Sus casas son como su nueva familia. Por eso, les pido a los alumnos mayores que traten con cariño a los nuevos elementos de sus casas, los guíen y les proporcionen ayuda a lo largo del año. Y a los alumnos nuevos: que ojalá puedan sentirse cómodos con esta decisión y disfruten mucho de su estadía en el colegio.  
Recuerden que también, a modo de incentivo, la casa que sume más puntos gracias a su desempeño académico y deportivo a lo largo del año recibirá una condecoración especial.  
¡Oh, pero veo algunas caras hambrientas desde aquí! No los aburriré más por el momento… ¡Que empiece el banquete!

De pronto, los platos y bandejas antes vacíos que estaban en la mesa se llenaron de variedad de platillos humeantes y olorosos, e hizo que a varios se les abriera la boca dejando escurrir gran cantidad de saliva.

— ¡P-pero… ¿Cómo?!

— ¡La comida apareció de la nada!

Los tenedores, cucharas y cuchillos fueron puestos en acción por los hambrientos alumnos, que se servían grandes porciones de todo lo que había en la mesa: carne y patatas preparadas de todas las formas deliciosamente imaginables, fuentes llenas de ensaladas, acompañamientos surtidos, y jugo de variedad de frutas y verduras que se servían en copas.

— ¡Prueba el estofado de ternera, está muy sabroso!

— ¡Atrás, atrás! ¡Pretendo devorar toda esta bandeja de patatas fritas!

— ¡Oh, cuántas alas de pollo crujientes…! ¡Creo que voy a llorar!

Algunos alumnos devoraban sus platillos como si nunca hubiesen comido bocado alguno en sus vidas.

Luego, para aún más deleite de los presentes, las sobras de la comida desaparecieron para dar paso a los postres. Todas las tartas, pasteles, bombones, helado, frutas con crema y otras delicias que se pudiesen imaginar.

— ¡Mi padre solía decir "Siempre hay espacio para el postre"-aru!

— ¿Me enfermaré si como todo el pie de limón?

— ¡No se preocupen por mí, coman todo el pastel que quieran: no me gustan los dulces!

La cena de bienvenida podría haberse extendido perfectamente hasta que no quedara plato sin lamer, pero ya casi todos sentían que sus estómagos iban a reventar. Igual que antes, las sobras desaparecieron junto con los platos, y el Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones aún más animadas, hasta que nuevamente, el director se colocó de pie.

— ¡Bien! Ahora que todos parecen satisfechos, me gustaría hacer algunos recordatorios antes de que vayan a dormir: ¡Primero! Los alumnos nuevos y de paso algunos antiguos— su mirada se enfocó en Kyle — Deben de saber que el acceso al bosque cercano al colegio está prohibido, debido a que está lleno de criaturas peligrosas, y solo bajo circunstancias especiales, y acompañados por un profesor responsable, puedes acercarse a él.

El conserje de la escuela me ha pedido que les reitere que no pueden realizar encantamientos en los pasillos durante el recreo ¡Y que no usen artículos de bromas para ensuciar ni hacer escándalos!

Y por último, los que estén interesados en formar parte del equipo de Quidditch de sus respectivas casas podrán postularse a las pruebas que se realizarán durante la segunda semana de nuestro curso.

¡Eso es todo! ¡Ahora, a soñar con los ángeles! Prefectos, por favor, dirijan a sus compañeros de casa a sus respectivas salas comunes, y mañana nos veremos en las aulas… ¡Buenas noches a todos!

— ¡Buenas noches, profesor Vargas[3]!

* * *

**.:III:.**

"Sala Común"

La salida del Gran Comedor se realizó de un modo un poco más ordenado que el ingreso, dado el cansancio de muchos de los estudiantes. Con los prefectos a la cabeza de improvisadas filas, los estudiantes subieron y bajaron escaleras, dirigiéndose a distintos puntos del castillo donde se situaban las salas comunes de casa.

Los de Gryffindor subieron por la escalera que llevaba a al séptimo piso de una torre, cuyas paredes estaban custodiadas por curiosos personajes que se movían en sus cuadros, e incluso, se pasaban a los de sus compañeros y no dejaban de inspeccionar a los nuevos alumnos.

Al final del camino había un retrato donde estaba pintada una elegante dama –bastante entrada en carnes- que al ver a los prefectos, se movió con cuidado para no desarmar su elaboradísimo peinado, aunque algunas horquillas cayeron en el faldón de su vestido victoriano.

— ¿Contraseña? — preguntó con voz altiva.

— _Foetidum Troglodytarum _(Troll Apestoso) — contestó la muchacha que iba con Antonio a la cabeza: rubia, de cabello hasta los hombros sujeto con una diadema de lacitos rojos, de bonitos ojos verdes y sonrisa gatuna.

En seguida, la dama del cuadro volvió a moverse, como si accionara una manija dentro del cuadro, y este se desplazó como una puerta sujeta con una bisagra, revelando una entrada circular atrás de ella por la que se veía una sala alumbrada por una chimenea encendida, y con varios taburetes, mesitas y sillones esponjosos regados por doquier.

— ¡Bienvenidos a la Sala Común de Gryffindor! — gritaron a coro la pareja de prefectos, al mismo tiempo que los alumnos comenzaban a ingresar a ella.

Los alumnos de Hufflepuff se dirigieron por un pasillo que, según había dicho la prefecta –Yekaterina- conducía también a las cocinas del castillo. Les señaló a los nuevos alumnos, como referencia, un bodegón donde estaba pintada una canasta con frutas que lucían apetitosas, y casi parecían reales. En la pared que enfrentaba a la que tenía el acceso a la cocina, a mano derecha del corredor, había un enorme hueco oscuro tapado con una pila de barriles. El prefecto, un atractivo joven de cabello rubio oscuro e incipiente barba en su mentón, sacó su varita mágica del interior de su túnica.

Ion y Michelle esperaban que hiciera algún encantamiento especial, pero en cambio, el estudiante golpeó el barril de en medio de la segunda fila a partir de abajo un par de veces, emulando una pegadiza melodía, y los barriles se apartaron revelando una entrada perfectamente redonda. Una sala iluminada de estandartes amarillos con tejones estampados les dio una cálida bienvenida. Desde la pared del fondo, una bruja regordeta vestida con humildes atuendos del Medioevo les sonreía y miraba con ojos benevolentes.

— Esta es nuestra Sala Común. Para ir a los dormitorios, deben pasar por ese túnel y dirigirse al sótano— indicó el guapísimo prefecto, señalando con su varita mágica .

— ¡Descuiden! No son túneles oscuros, aunque sí puede que aparezca algún fantasma ¡Pero son inofensivos! — dijo Yekaterina — Francis ¿Guiarás tú a los chicos a su cuarto? Yo acompañaré a las chicas.

— _Oui, mademoiselle_. Vamos ¡Todos adentro! Ya casi es el toque de queda, así que mañana por la mañana contestaremos a todas sus preguntas.

Los estudiantes de Ravenclaw también tuvieron que subir hasta el séptimo piso del castillo por una escalera de caracol muy angosta que conducía a la cima de una de las torres del lado oeste del castillo. Al final había una puerta sin manillas… solo tenía una aldaba en forma de águila. Roderick, el prefecto, ni siquiera la tocó. Solo llamó su atención con una tosecilla, y el águila abrió el pico para dirigirse a la multitud de estudiantes con una voz profunda y musical:

— Un camarero trata de asesinar a dos personas en una fiesta, poniendo veneno en sus bebidas. Una de ellas bebe rápidamente su trago, pues debe irse pronto. El otro se queda disfrutando de la fiesta. Al final de la noche, solo el que se quedó en la fiesta resultó muerto ¿Por qué?

Se oyeron algunos cuchicheos entre los estudiantes, de los que Lorenz, incapaz de salir de su asombro, no participó. Finalmente, un muchacho de tez morena y oscuros ojos rasgados se pronunció con la respuesta.

— Porque el veneno estaba en los hielos.

— Bien pensado— alabó la aldaba de bronce con forma de águila, y la puerta se abrió.

— ¡Gracias, Rajash[4]! — dijo Yao, palmoteando el hombro del joven.

— U-uh…

— Descuida, pequeño— consoló Vladimir, el chico de la vampírica sonrisa, al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Lorenz — A todos nos resulta difícil en un comienzo.

La sala común de Ravenclaw era muy elegante: completamente redonda, adornada con cortinas azules y decoraciones color bronce y plateado. El techo y la alfombra tenían diseño de cielo nocturno, y junto a la puerta que conducía a los dormitorios, había una estatua de mármol de una hermosa mujer de gesto severo.

— Ella es la fundadorra de nuestrra casa: Rowena Ravenclaw. Una grran brruja. Dicen que ella eligió el nombrre parra esta escuela.

— Wo-wow…

— ¡Sin demasiadas entretenciones! Ya estamos en horario de toque de queda. Todos a la cama de inmediato— ordenó Roderick — Hombres a la derecha, mujeres a la izquierda ¡A la derecha…!

— ¡Ay…!— uno de los alumnos que trató de subir por la escalera a la izquierda del corredor se fue de bruces al suelo cuando los escalones se extendieron, formando una especie de rampa —…Lo siento… no fue mi intención… me confundí, porque… tengo mucho sueño…

— Arriba, Heracles— invitó un alumno de notables rasgos asiáticos, con ojos oscuros y cabello negro, ayudándolo a incorporarse — ¿No te lastimaste? ¡Ah, esa trampa contra los chicos es todo un peligro para la seguridad de los estudiantes!

— Pero es muy efectiva— dijo Charlotte — Los fundadores tenían razón cuando decían que los chicos eran poco confiables ¡Fueron unos genios al poner esa trampa mágica para que no pudiesen acceder a nuestras habitaciones a espiar!

— No todos los hombres somos así, señorita prefecta— resopló ofendido Hyung —A cambio, me parece realmente injusto que ustedes puedan tener acceso libre a los dormitorios masculinos.

— ¡Oh, pero las chicas no somos malintencionadas…!

— ¡Quién sabe! ¡Con lo que han cambiado las nuevas generaciones!— apoyó el prefecto, ayudando al estudiante asiático a subir al alumno víctima de la trampilla.

Por último, los alumnos de Slytherin tuvieron que descender hasta las mazmorras del castillo. Un sitio que a Amber se le antojó frío, húmedo, insalubre ¡Lo más hostil y menos apropiado para poner una habitación! ¡Debía estar lleno de ratones e insectos extraños por todos lados!

Llegaron hasta una pared sólida y sin decoraciones. Parecía ser que, al igual que la entrada al Callejón Diagon, estaba escondida en la roca. El prefecto, Ludwig, se acercó y pronunció con voz firme:

— _Anguis_ (Serpiente) — arrastró la última letra, la "s", de una manera un poco escalofriante hasta que quedó revelado ante los estudiantes un pasadizo que conducía a una sala de techo bajo alumbrada con lámparas de araña, con una chimenea que crepitaba y varios sillones de cuero negro y botones plateados en torno al cálido fuego. Para ser un sótano situado en un lugar tan poco agradable, parecía un sitio cómodo, mucho más limpio y confortable, y para sorpresa de Amber, tenía ventanas.

"¿Para qué necesita ventanas un sótano? ¿Para ver la tierra, acaso?".

Sin embargo, se filtraba cierta luz que confería al cuarto un tono verdoso, y por afuera, se veían sombras de distintos tamaños y formas. Amber se sintió un poco inquieta, pensando que podía tratarse de algún monstruo.

— ¿Esos son…?

— Las criaturas que habitan en el Lago Negro— respondió una muchacha de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, con preciosas facciones latinas — Las ventanas de nuestra Sala Común dan a las profundidades del lago… ¡Mira! ¡Ese es el calamar gigante!

Una inmensa sombra oscureció por completo la Sala Común, aunque por poco tiempo. Quien fuera que la proyectaba, se desplazó muy rápidamente allá afuera.

— Impresionante— murmuró la alumna de primer año.

— ¿Verdad que sí? Si cualquiera que no fuera de nuestra casa ingresara aquí –además de la paliza que se ganaría- se llevaría un susto de muerte con ellos. A veces asoman las criaturas más pequeñas a nuestras ventanas, y no todas son precisamente lindas… ¡Vamos, pequeña serpiente! ¡Te mostraremos nuestro cuarto! Las chicas de aquí no tenemos mucho amor por las reglas, y el toque de queda nos vale poco, espero que no te moleste que hagamos nuestra tradicional pijamada de inicio de año.

Amber parpadeó un par de veces, atónita.

— ¿Se pintan las uñas y se arreglan el cabello?

— Y también probamos algunas pociones y hechizos que no nos permiten hacer en el aula ¡Será divertido!

De pronto, todas las ideas aciagas y disconformes de Amber respecto a su selección se habían disipado. Con una leve sonrisita, siguió a la chica de cabello ondulado, que junto a otras alumnas ingresaban en el dormitorio de mujeres de la Sala Común de Slytherin.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1]Originalmente, en el libro el Sombrero Seleccionador canta una canción distinta cada año antes de dar inicio a la ceremonia, donde da una idea sobre su proceder –en otras instancias, también sobre algunos eventos especiales del colegio-. En este caso, he usado la letra que aparece en el primer libro ("Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal").

[2]Nombre humano para Mónaco: Charlotte Bonnefoy.

[3]El Director de Hogwarts para efectos de esta historia es el Imperio Romano: Rómulo Vargas. Su antecesor, fallecido hace tres años atrás, era Germania: Raymond Beilschmidt (aunque su fantasma sigue en el colegio, e imparte clases de Historia de la Magia).

[4]Nombre humano para India: Rajash Mukherjee.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Antes que todo: ¡Les debo a todos los lectores una disculpa!  
Pretendía actualizar este fanfic el día sábado (el viernes tuve clases hasta bastante tarde, pero el sábado estaría libre). No contaba conque ese día mi Internet estaría funcionando como las reverendas *censurado*(?), y no podría traerles un nuevo capítulo de su fanfic favorito(?).  
Así que antes de que la señal vuelva a jugarme una mala broma ¡Les traigo en exclusiva uno de los momentos más esperados por el público! ¡LA SELECCIÓN!  
(sí, son muy poquitos alumnos por año, creo que el que más tiene es séptimo año... sí, con 12 alumnos. Pero no valía la pena poner más).

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, dedicado con mucho amor a las personas que leen este fanfic, lo ponen en sus favoritos, siguen las actualizaciones, y más aún, para quienes se animan a dejar sus comentarios ¡Como hicieron **Kamichi77**, **Softlvender**, **Kayra Isis**, **Liz Joker** y **Dazaru Kanchu** en el capítulo anterior! (¡Gracias, chicas!)

Los animo a continuar esta historia, que prometo traerá agradables y divertidas sorpresas para sus lectores ;3

¡Nos leeremos pronto! (ya tengo escrito el capítulo 5, pero como soy una muy-mala-persona, tendrán que esperar al viernes para que lo suba ;3)


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **Bien... la idea de mezclar el universo de Hetalia con el mágico mundo de Hogwarts NO es original mía. Pueden encontrar MUCHOS fics de ello. Pero cualquier semejanza que veas entre mi historia y la de otros autores ¡Es mera coincidencia! La inspiración ha venido después de leer los libros y ver las películas de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 1: **Hetalia (Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World) no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y no es mi intención lucrar con su creación. Este fanfic solo tiene propósitos recreativos para quien lo escribe y para quienes lo leen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La saga "Harry Potter" (y los 7 libros que la componen, llevadas a la pantalla grande en 8 películas) no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenece a la escritora británica J. K. Rowling, y mi intención no es apoderarme de su obra, sino inspirarme en ella para crear una historia divertida que los lectores y su autora puedan disfrutar.

**Disclaimer 3: **Im Hyung Soo, representación de Corea del Norte, pertenece a **Lo-Wah**, artista coreana-estadounidense de deviantart. Ximena García Fernández, representación de México, pertenece a **Softlavender** (autora de fanfics de Hetalia en español).

* * *

**.:I:.**

"Seguridad Estudiantil"

Tras una reparadora noche de sueño interrumpida por el ruido de despertadores y la entrada de intensos haces de luz por las ventanas de las habitaciones, los alumnos de Hogwarts se levantaron para dar inicio al que sería su primer día de clases de ese año. Tras asearse y vestirse, iban bajando en grupos disparejos –algunos en solitario- al Gran Comedor, cuyas mesas ofrecían bandejas colmadas de tostadas, bollos, tazones de avena con leche y jarras de jugo, además de algunos acompañamientos comunes para el pan, como mantequilla, dulce de leche y mermelada.

Iban sentándose en sus respectivas mesas, y sirviéndose a gusto de lo que disponían para comer, mientras algunos hablaban animadamente, otros en cambio preferían concentrarse en su comida, o en alguna entretención, como un libro.

— ¿Dormiste bien ayer, pequeño? — preguntó Stefan al animadísimo Ion, que al parecer, fue uno de los primeros en bajar al desayuno.

— ¡Perfectamente! La cama estaba increíblemente suave y cálida ¡Me sorprendió muchísimo también encontrar que todo mi equipaje ya había sido llevado a la habitación!

— Cortesía de los elfos domésticos[1] que trabajan en Hogwarts— explicó el mayor — ¿Sabías que muchos de ellos se encargan de la comida que nos sirven todos los días, además de labores como la limpieza del castillo?

— ¡Oh! — chilló, cuidando de taparse la boca llena de avena — ¡Debe ser muy agotador!

— Así es. Por eso muchos alumnos solemos adelantar algunas tareas de orden y limpieza para que cuando, en la noche, los elfos domésticos salen a hacer su habitual recorrido de trabajo, puedan acabar pronto y tener más tiempo para descansar hasta sentirse repuestos.

— ¡Yo también lo haré!

En la mesa de Slytherin, Amber cabeceaba y sus párpados amenazaban con cerrarse. Kyle y Nathaniel, antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercaron a saludarla.

— ¡Buenos días, pequeña!

— ¿Qué tal tu primera noche en el castillo?

— Dormí bien… pero pocas horas— bostezó — Las chicas de Slytherin prepararon una recepción especial, y nos hemos desvelado un poco.

— E-eh… ¿No… respetaron el toque de queda? — preguntó angustiado Nathaniel.

— Ay, solo fueron unas horas— defendió la menor, tomando su jarra de jugo de calabaza. Cuando trató de darle un sorbo, parte de este cayó en la mesa — ¡Ah…!

— O-oh, Dios… Amber, no quiero ser fastidioso, tampoco parecer aguafiestas ¡Pero no dejes que tus compañeras sean una mala influencia para ti! Como estás en una casa distinta a la nuestra, no podemos vigilarte, eso te da un poco de "independencia" de tus hermanos mayores ¡Pero debes comportarte…!

— Sí, sí, Nath… lo sé. Tal vez hoy me… duerma un poco más temprano— volvió a bostezar — Debo apresurarme. Nuestra primera clase es la lección de vuelo con la profesora Beilschmidt, y no quiero retrasarme.

Mientras los dos hermanos mayores iban a la mesa, Nathaniel expresó su preocupación:

— ¿Lo notaste? ¡Una noche con las Slytherin, y Amber ya se está convirtiendo en una delincuente…!

— Nath, no exageres— carcajeó Kyle.

— ¿Qué seguirá después? ¡No, no quiero ni pensarlo! Harán que se desvele de nuevo, tal vez luego salgan de su habitación a hacer maldades ¿Y si empiezan a enseñarle magia negra? ¡Kyle! — gimió — Debemos pedirle al director que reconsidere la decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador para que Amber quede en mejores manos ¡Las serpientes van a corromperla hasta volverla una rebelde sin causa!

— ¡Es su primera noche! — volvió a reír al momento en que se sentaban y se servían tazones de avena con leche — Dejemos que se divierta. Le hará bien "independizarse" y empezar a velar por su propio bienestar. Y se sentirá mejor si no estamos todo el tiempo encima de ella ¡Ya tiene once años…!

— Mientras no deje de cepillarse los dientes antes de dormir, creo que… puedo sentirme un poco más tranquilo— Nathaniel metió una cucharada de su desayuno en la boca, y lo degustó con expresión amarga.

Cuando Peter entró en el Gran Comedor, lo hizo en compañía de Tino, quien ya estaba en cuarto año, y simpatizó inmediatamente con el nuevo Kirkland de su casa cuando ambos cruzaron las primeras palabras esa mañana en la Sala Común.

—…Es por eso que debes tener cuidado cuando bajes las escaleras: ¡Nunca sabes cuándo cambiarán su posición! Y debes acordarte muy bien cuáles son los escalones falsos para no tropezar con ellos y quedarte atrapado.

— ¿Por qué Hogwarts se permite tener esas instalaciones tan inseguras? — preguntó Peter — ¡En un despiste, un estudiante podría hacerse mucho daño! ¿No hay reglas que digan que los profesores deban velar por la seguridad estudiantil?

— Em… no. Solo el sentido común. Pero a cambio, tenemos una enfermería muy bien equipada, y las lesiones no-mágicas tardan muy poco en curarse con el tratamiento indicado… con las cosas que debes tener más cuidado es con los accidentes en clase que incluyan pociones o hechizos, esos duelen un poco más y son algo más delicados de curar.

— ¿Y en una clase de vuelo? ¿Qué pasa si caigo de la escoba en mis primeros intentos por volar? — preguntó el menor, dándole una mordida a su tostada con mantequilla.

— Podrías lastimarte, pero el daño físico no-mágico, como dije, es muy sencillo de tratar, sanará rápido y casi sin dolor… ¡Buena suerte en tu clase de vuelo, Peter! — Tino se levantó, tomó tres tostadas, y se alejó comiendo una de ellas — Yo debo ir a mi clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Nuestro profesor, el guardabosque Viktor Braginsky[2], le gusta que lleguemos temprano y que de ser posible llevemos algo para darle de comer a las criaturas que estudiamos. Lamento tener que dejarte tan pronto.

— Descuida, no importa— respondió.

— ¡Nos veremos luego!

* * *

**.:II:.**

"¡Arriba!"

Cuando los estudiantes acabaron de desayunar, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, los de primer año permanecieron en el recibidor principal del castillo para atender a las órdenes de la subdirectora –la misma mujer imponente de túnica esmeralda y capa negra que el día anterior había dirigido la ceremonia de selección-, quien, además de ser la mano derecha del director, se desempeñaba como instructora de vuelo, y esa mañana lesdaría su primera lección.

Cuando la vieron bajar por la escalera principal, los muchachos la siguieron a los exteriores más cercanos del castillo, donde como por arte de magia –y no sería ninguna sorpresa-, varias escobas levitaban desde una habitación abierta, y se posicionaban en el suelo a los pies de cada estudiante.

— Buenos días a todos— saludó con voz fría — Me parece que es un agrado anunciarles que su primera clase de la semana consiste en Instrucción de Vuelo Primaria. Por lo general los estudiantes lo disfrutan mucho, especialmente los que aspiran a futuro a convertirse en miembros del Equipo de Quidditch de sus casas. No pretendo arruinar las ilusiones de nadie, pero el arte del vuelo en escoba es mucho más que montarse sobre ella, y requiere de mucha disciplina, concentración, y no está de más decirlo: un poco de talento.

Los alumnos de primer año se miraron asombrados, sonriendo por la emoción.

— Cada uno sitúese junto a una escoba del lado que más les acomode. Levanten su mano diestra de esta forma— hizo la muestra, manteniendo su mano derecha a la altura de la cintura justo encima del palo de su escoba, que estaba en el suelo — Y cuando se los indique por medio del silbato, deben gritar "¡Arriba!" ¿Listos? Uno… dos…

Sopló el silbato.

— ¡Arriba! — comenzaron a corear los chicos a destiempo, repetidamente. Tras las cinco primeras vociferaciones infructíferas, muchos de ellos comenzaron a frustrarse.

— No pretendía que les resultara la primera vez. Pero ya tienen la idea— dijo la profesora Monika — Deben concentrarse en su escoba, y solo en su escoba. Fijen la vista en ella, y mantengan el brazo firme. Griten con convicción ¡Volvamos a intentarlo!

Nuevo toque del silbato. Nuevamente, los gritos de "¡Arriba!" en coro y a destiempo. Esta vez, algunas escobas rodaron en el suelo, y en el caso de Ion, se levantó diez centímetros del suelo, pero volvió a caer.

— ¡Profesora…!

— Vas bien, muchacho— indicó — Prueba enarcar un poco los dedos para que puedas recibirla mejor.

— ¡Arriba! ¡Arriba! ¡ARRIBA! — vociferaba impaciente Peter, pero su escoba estaba tan quieta como desde el momento que se paró junto a ella.

— ¡Arriba! — probó Michelle, y la escoba se disparó enérgicamente del suelo, verticalmente, e impactó contra su palma abierta. Cerró sus dedos en torno al palo pulido y barnizado, y con una enorme sonrisa, soltó un aullido de celebración — ¡Lo… lo conseguí! ¡Le dije "Arriba" y subió a mi mano…!

— ¡Excelente, señorita Bonnefoy! Esperemos a que sus compañeros logren el mismo efecto para proseguir con la instrucción.

— ¡Arriba! — insistió Lorenz — ¡A-RRI-BA…! ¡ARRIBA…!— la escoba hizo amago de subir, pero la cola se quedó pegada al suelo, y el extremo del palo lo golpeó entre los ojos. Con un quejido, el muchacho de trenzas se dobló hacia adelante, tapándose el rostro — ¡Ay!

— Ups. Sí, bueno, esos son algunos de los riesgos de mi clase— se lamentó Monika — ¿No te hiciste daño?

— N-no…

— ¡Arriba! — dijo Lilly, y la escoba se elevó treinta centímetros, balanceándose. La emoción que sintió la desconcentró, entonces, volvió a depositarse sobre el césped — Oh… casi lo conseguí.

— ¡Arriba! — Ion por fin logró que la escoba subiera hasta su mano.

Después, Amber también logró tomarla en el aire. Peter tuvo que detenerla, puesto que subió con tal violencia que por poco y siguió ascendiendo por sobre su cabeza. Lilly fue la penúltima en conseguirlo, y su escoba fue la que con más delicadeza llegó hasta su mano. Finalmente, Lorenz pudo vencer su frustración, aunque le tomó otros tres minutos de gritos.

— Todos, móntense sobre el palo. Sujétenlo fuerte, con ambas manos, y cuando toque el silbato, todos darán una patada en el suelo para elevarse ¡PATADA, no salto! ¿Listos? Uno, dos…

Al soplo del pito, los seis estudiantes ya montados sobre las escobas zapatearon en el césped, pero solo Ion consiguió elevarse un poco en el primer intento. Por unos breves segundos e mantuvo en el aire, pero para su desilusión, volvió a aterrizar. A su lado, Amber pateaba cada vez más furiosa, y comenzaba a ponerse roja por el esfuerzo. Lilly se levantó en vertical, y lentamente, ascendió. Primero diez centímetros. Luego veinte. Osciló hasta llegar a los treinta, riendo un poco nerviosa, y a los cuarenta, su expresión comenzó a mostrar algo de vértigo.

— Ay, ay, ay…

— Sin miedo, jovencita. Tú manejas la escoba. Inclínate hacia adelante, solo un poco, así— Lilly, con mucha delicadeza, comenzó a desplazarse hacia el frente. La punta de su escoba oscilaba de lado a lado a causa de los nervios — Eso es… ¡Tienes talento, pequeña! De momento puede parecer muy lento y artístico, pero con un poco de trabajo en tu técnica seguro lograrán dominarlo por completo.

Michelle fue la siguiente. Se levantó un metro del suelo tan rápido que casi cae de su escoba, pero tras encogerse sobre ella, el ascenso se detuvo. Avanzó un poco más rápido que Lilly, pero también se tambaleaba mucho más, se podría decir que de manera algo torpe ¡Pero lo importante, era que estaba en el aire y se sentía fantástico!

— Patear el suelo, patear el suelo— se repetía Lorenz con cautela, pero no consiguió levantarse más de treinta centímetros. A esa altura –que consideró patética- trató de moverse hacia adelante, pero se fue de lado y cayó con el pie izquierdo apoyado en la hierba, mientras la escoba rotaba en el aire.

Amber ya estaba tan frustrada y roja que parecía un pequeño conejo brincando en círculos en torno a Peter, que por más que se concentraba en dar una buena patada al suelo, no conseguía levantarse. Ion no estaba en condiciones muy diferentes. Su primer intento no había consistido en un éxito que lo dejase satisfecho, así que pateó aún más fuerte, pero el efecto que consiguió fue tan violento y adverso que la escoba se disparó hacia arriba con él encima, y dio una voltereta hacia atrás en el aire. A medio camino se precipitó de cabeza al suelo, y la escoba cayó sobre él. Lamentándose muy adolorido, fue atendido inmediatamente por la profesora Monika.

— ¿No te lastimaste?

— Creo que me solté un diente…— gimió afligido. La profesora lo examinó, sacó su varita de la túnica y apuntó a la boca de Ion, de donde fluía un hilito de sangre. Con solo un toque, el diente volvió a estar correcta y firmemente en su lugar y dejó de sangrar. Sin embargo, Ion no dejaba de tocárselo, tal vez temeroso de que fuese a caérsele de todas formas.

— Practicaremos nuevamente la semana que sigue. Traten de repasar lo que hemos visto el día de hoy ¡Y no se sientan mal porque no lo hayan conseguido! — dijo, viendo las expresiones de Lorenz, Peter y Amber — Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para seguir ensayando.

* * *

**.:III:.**

"¡Boom!"

Los estudiantes de segundo año comenzaban su semana con "Encantamientos". Una asignatura elemental, para algunos sencilla, para otros un suplicio. El profesor Christian Vanderhoeven[3] pasó lista:

— Galante, Raivis. Hufflepuff.

— ¡Aquí!

— Nirachon, Phaibun[4]. Hufflepuff.

— ¡Presente-ana~!

— Steilsson, Emil. Ravenclaw.

— Aquí.

— Tsiranana, Tantely. Gryffindor.

— ¡Presente, profesor!

— Wang, Xiang. Gryffindor.

— Aquí.

— Wang, Xiao Mei. Gryffindor.

— ¡Aquí~!

— ¡Buenos días para todos! — saludó con su habitual energía y su sonrisa felina — Espero que hayan tenido unas reparadoras vacaciones de verano, y que por supuesto, nadie haya tenido percances por practicar magia fuera de la escuela ¿Eh? — su mirada se detuvo en Phaibun, que tímidamente encogió los hombros.

— No estaba al tanto, profesor. Quise practicar los hechizos que aprendí el año pasado, e hice levitar mi cama, pero en seguida llegó una carta de advertencia del Ministerio de Magia… ¡Mis padres son _muggles_-ana~! Se asustaron muchísimo cuando el vociferador[5] comenzó a hablarme.

— Tranquilo, no eres el primero ni el último al cual le pasará— consoló — Y es bueno que hayas pensado en practicar los hechizos que aprendimos ¡Es increíble lo mucho que ayuda refrescar la memoria y los reflejos! Empecemos ¿Todos tienen sus varitas listas? ¿Nadie la olvidó, nadie tiene su varita rota?

— Mi ratón estuvo masticando la punta, casi puedo ver los pelos de unicornio que están adentro ¿Eso es malo, profesor? — preguntó Tantely.

— Prueba hacer un hechizo sencillo antes de comenzar con esta clase— Tantely obedeció, e hizo que su varita echara algunas chispas doradas. Parecía normal — ¡Excelente! Pero mantén al ratón lejos de ella ¿Vale? Bien, bien ¡Comencemos!

Mientras explicaba paseándose por entre los bancos de la sala de clases, la pizarra de tiza se escribía sola, y los estudiantes tomaban notas en sus rollos de pergamino, de vez en cuando levantando la vista para ver algunas anotaciones en su texto "_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos (Clase 2)_".

— Aprenderemos un hechizo de uso general. "_Finite Incantatem_". Sirve para detener o contrarrestar el efecto de la mayoría de los hechizos de nivel básico, medio y algunos de alta dificultad, muy útil cuando necesitan una solución rápida para salir del apuro que un hechizo indeseado de larga duración les esté causando. No sirve para revertir efectos inmediatos, solo para detener un efecto en curso ¿Entendido?

— ¡Sí, profesor! — la voz de Xiao Mei, mucho más aguda que las demás, sobresalió. El profesor Vanderhoeven se volteó hacia ella con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que sacaban suspiros, y la invitó a ser la primera asistente.

— De pie, señorita Wang. Veamos… vamos a probar con el movimiento de muñeca para esta maniobra. Su hermano, el señor Wang, hará el favor de ser su compañero. Arrojaré sobre él un hechizo sencillo -¡Tranquilo, jovencito, no dolerá nada!-, y usted deberá poner a prueba el "_Finite Incantatem_".

Xiao Mei asintió. Se puso de pie en la parte delantera del salón de clases, y Xiang estaba solo a unos metros de ella. Christian apuntó con la varita hacia el muchacho, un destello de luz salió de ella, y cuando le impactó, las piernas de Xiang comenzaron a moverse frenéticamente en una especie de zapateo americano que a varios les soltó carcajadas. Rojo de vergüenza, miró de forma escrutadora a Mei para que de inmediato pusiera en práctica el hechizo y dejara de hacer el ridículo.

— ¡_Finite Incantatem_! — gritó, blandiendo la varita, y un rayo de luz salió disparado de su varita. Las piernas de Xiang dejaron de moverse, y temblando ligeramente, el muchacho hizo amago de sentarse. El profesor lo detuvo, e invitó a Phaibun a ser el siguiente.

— ¡Su turno, señor Nirachon!

Esta vez, el hechizo arrojado por el profesor hizo que Phaibun fuera presa de un violento hipo que lo hacía saltar en su lugar de forma bastante exagerada. Entre las inocentes risas del huffepuff y los dos primeros intentos fallidos de Xiang, Phaibun había empezado a ponerse azul. Entonces Xiang procedió más en serio.

— ¡_Finite Incantatem_!

— ¡Hip…!— hipó por última vez el joven de gafas, y luego, se tocó incrédulamente el pecho y el abdomen — ¡Ya no pincha! ¡Gracias! ¡Pensé que moriría ahogado-ana~!

— Bien hecho, señor Wang. Phaibun, es tu turno ¡Vamos, señor Galante!

Phaibun fue puesto a prueba con un hechizo que puso a su compañero de Hufflepuff a hacer saltos mortales por todo el salón, por lo que fue un poco difícil hacer que el hechizo le diera. Al final, lo consiguió cuando ya Raivis no podía estar más tembloroso y pálido de terror, y Phaibun fue aplaudido por sus compañeros.

— ¡Vamos, señor Steilsson! ¡Su turno!

Raivis se encogió de nervios, y Emil, al ver a su compañero tan inseguro, hizo lo mismo. El profesor arrojó sobre él un sencillo hechizo que lo hizo retorcerse en el suelo combatiendo intensas cosquillas en el estómago, y Raivis, mientras tanto, tartamudeaba y agitaba su varita de forma temerosa y exagerada. Daba la sensación de que se trataba de un alocado director de orquesta.

— Uh, manías de primer año: ¡Mover demasiado los brazos! Vamos, muchacho, je, no eres un babuino con un palo ¡Anda, serénate! — corrigió amablemente el maestro.

— ¡_Finito… Finiti… Fini-ni-ni…_!

— ¡Raivis… no… tartamudees…!— reprochó Emil desde el suelo.

— ¡_Fi-fi-fi…_!

De la varita del hufflepuff, en lugar de salir un disparo de luz, brotó un rayo que cayó entre él y su compañero y produjo una explosión que llenó de humo negro el aula. Tantely y Mei, las más cercanas al punto de impacto, gritaron al sentir chispas saltándoles hacia las pantimedias. Los estudiantes se precipitaron al suelo, tapándose las caras y tosiendo. Christian realizó un hechizo por el cual un chorro de agua brotó de la punta de la varita, apagó el fuego, y el humo comenzó a disiparse. Todos estaban cubiertos de una capa negruzca que deformaba sus rasgos.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¿N-no te hice daño, Emil? — se disculpó el culpable, sollozando de miedo y frustración.

— ¡No…! ¡Pero sigo…!

— ¡_Finite Incantatem_! — apoyó Tantely desde su lugar, y Emil pudo ponerse de pie sin problemas.

— Salgan un momento de la sala, por favor— pidió el maestro — Solo me tomará unos minutos limpiarla…

* * *

**.:IV:.**

"Lazo del Diablo[6]"

Los alumnos de tercer año se encontraban en clase de Herbología, o también conocida por otros como Botánica. En esencia, consistía en el estudio de toda clase de plantas, algunas verdaderamente extrañas y fascinantes, otras tan aburridas como las de cualquier jardín _muggle_. Para esa clase, debido a que se trabajaban con algunas pociones y con tierra, los estudiantes debían cubrir sus túnicas de diario con una cotona café –y a veces usar otros implementos como mascarillas, orejeras, antiparras, guantes o tapones de nariz-. La profesora Chun-Yan[7] estaba a cargo, pasando la lista:

— Arlovskaya, Natalya. Slytherin.

— Presente.

— Bondevik, Lukas. Ravenclaw.

— Presente.

— García, Ximena. Hufflepuff.

— ¡Aquí!

— Kirkland, Nathaniel. Gryffindor.

— ¡Presente, señorita!

— Miranda, María[8]. Slytherin.

— ¡Presente~!

— Muhammad, Gupta. Ravenclaw.

— Aquí.

— Vargas, Feliciano. Hufflepuff.

— ¡Ve~!

— Von Bock, Eduard. Ravenclaw.

— Aquí, señorita.

— ¡Asistencia completa! ¡Qué bien! — festejó la maestra con su acostumbrado exceso de energía — ¡Buenos días a todos, niños! ¿Están felices por su primer día en Hogwarts de este año?

— ¿Es posible estar feliz un día lunes por la mañana? — preguntó con desgano Natalya a su compañera de casa, María, que soltó una risita disimulada.

— En esta oportunidad estudiaremos una de las plantas mágicas más extrañas, fascinantes y peligrosas que existen en el mundo mágico… ¡Vamos, no se asusten! — dijo, al ver que Feliciano miraba la maceta frente a él con expresión temerosa — Aún no son potencialmente mortales, porque brotaron hace solo unos días ¡Son pequeñitas…!

— Esto… es Lazo del Diablo— acotó Ximena con voz tensa — Leí una vez de ella ¡Dicen que es una muy mala idea tenerlas en los hogares, especialmente en el interior!

— Sí, la verdad es que nadie tiene tan poco juicio para criar una de estas dentro de casa, pero es importante que sepan cómo diferenciarla y tratarla en caso de hallarse con una en un medio hostil o salvaje— explicó la profesora — Señor Von Bock ¿Puede accionar el interruptor detrás de usted, por favor?

El estudiante de Ravenclaw giró sobre sus talones, y accionó una palanca que hizo que los tragaluces del invernadero fueran cubiertos con una placa de color oscuro, y el interior quedó en penumbras. La planta en cada una de las masetas sobre la mesa de trabajo que los estudiantes tenían en frente albergaban algo parecido a un pequeño pulpo, pero sepultado de cabeza, y solo se veían sus tentáculos de color verde dotados de algunos pinchos pequeños. Cuando no hubo luz en el lugar, comenzaron a moverse con torpeza, tanteando la tierra alrededor de ellos.

— ¡Profesora! ¡Están moviéndose! — señaló intrigado Nathaniel.

— El Lazo del Diablo tiene la peculiaridad de que, al igual que otras plantas, puede moverse por sí misma, tanto como mecanismo de defensa como de ataque. En este momento, como les dije, no son un peligro serio. Son muy pequeños, y en este instante, lo que buscan es comida… ¡Así que nadie acerque sus dedos a las ramificaciones de esta planta! ¿Todos tienen una maceta con un Lazo del Diablo al frente suyo?

— ¡Sí~!— contestaron a coro, algunos con más ganas que otros.

— Excelente. Bien. Ya que la señorita García ha leído un poco sobre el Lazo del Diablo, quizás quiera contarnos un poco sobre él— invitó con amabilidad, sabiendo cuánto le gustaba a la hufflepuff dicha asignatura. La muchacha aclaró su garganta con una tosecita, y procedió:

— Bien… como dijo la profesora, el Lazo del Diablo tiene la capacidad de mover sus ramas como tentáculos. Con ellos, tantea su alrededor y busca alimento. Pueden llegar a crecer muchísimos metros, y llegar a enroscarse en una víctima viva de tamaño medio para… devorarla— finalizó, tratando de escoger la palabra menos impactante para no seguir asustando a Feliciano, que no dejaba de mirar el pequeño Lazo del Diablo con la cara tan pálida como la cera.

— Una vez leí que una persona tenía una de estas en una mesilla de noche. Cuando creció lo suficiente, una noche la planta subió sus ramas hasta la cama y trató de estrangularlo— acotó Gupta, un estudiante de Ravenclaw, con una voz seria y monótona.

— ¡Qué horror! — exclamaron algunos, tocándose el cuello.

— Profesora Chun-Yan— llamó Natalya — Normalmente estudiamos la Botánica con usted para aprender a diferenciar estas plantas y cuidarlas para darles alguna utilidad. Pero… ¿Por qué querríamos cuidar de una planta como esta? ¿Hace algo útil que valga la pena correr el riesgo?

— Todas las plantas tienen ciertas propiedades que a los magos nos pueden llegar a ser útiles— dijo la profesora.

— ¡Oh, sí! En lugar de un perro guardián, llenaré mi jardín con Lazos del Diablo para que no entren los ladrones— dijo María con cierto sarcasmo.

— Esa es un muy buen uso, por ejemplo— señaló entusiasmada Chun-Yan, y la slytherin dio un salto de sorpresa en su lugar — No sería la primera vez que alguien protege un lugar plantando Lazos del Diablo… ¡Bueno! Pero fuera de eso ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cómo combatir un Lazo del Diablo adulto que trata de enroscarse en su cuerpo?

Varias manos se alzaron, y Chun-Yan les iba concediendo la palabra.

— ¡Unas tijeras de podar gigantes! — respondió Nathaniel.

— Puede ser, pero ¿Y con magia?

— ¡Unas tijeras de podar mágicas gigantes! — dijo Feliciano.

— Un hechizo que arroje fuego, como _Incendio_— propuso Lukas.

— Cortándola con el encantamiento _Diffindo_— secundó Natalya.

— ¡Buena opción! — alabó la maestra — ¿Algún otro?

— Profesora… usted le dijo a Eduard que cerrara los tragaluces porque el Lazo del Diablo no soporta la luz. ¿Sería bueno probar con el encantamiento _Lumos _para repeler sus tentáculos y no hacerle daño?

— Je, una solución efectiva, además de ir acorde con la consciencia ecológica ¡Una Hufflepuff muy moderna por lo que veo! — las morenas mejillas de Ximena enrojecieron por el halago de la docente — En efecto, esos y muchos más son los métodos para combatir a esta peligrosa planta. Ustedes deben de ver cuál es el más efectivo, pero por esta clase, y en virtud de que aún son plantas muy pequeñas, solo probaremos el efecto de un hechizo iluminador que le cause un poco de dolor, pero no la dañará, solo hará que se aleje ¿Todos trajeron su varita mágica?

— ¡Sí~!— respondieron otra vez a coro, con disímiles tonos de voz.

— Sáquenla y apunten al Lazo del Diablo ¡Pero no tan de cerca, solo queremos asustarlo un poco! Gupta, un poco más lejos de la maceta… ¡Perfecto! Todos, realicen el encantamiento _Lumos _y vean la reacción de la planta.

Esta vez, cada estudiante realizó el encantamiento pedido, y las puntas de cada varita mágica se encendieron, algunas brillando con más intensidad que otras, y llenando el invernadero de un resplandor plateado que dibujaba las siluetas de otras plantas e implementos que tenían lugar en el invernadero. En seguida, los tentáculos de los pequeños ejemplares se recogieron, cerrándose alrededor de sí mismos como si buscaran convertirse en bulbos o esconderse bajo la tierra. Para todos funcionó muy bien. Chun-Yan hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo a los alumnos que apagaran sus varitas, y todos gritaron a distinto tiempo "_Nox_". El resplandor plateado se apagó, y nuevamente, el invernadero quedó a oscuras.

— ¡Excelente! ¿Notaron cómo los tentáculos de cada planta se recogían retrocediendo cuando se acercaba una fuente de luz?

— Fue como ponerle sal a un caracol— dijo Eduard un poco compungido — ¿No les duele?

— Las plantas no tienen sistema nervioso. Aunque seguramente el Lazo del Diablo, por ser una especie molecularmente más compleja que otras, sí tenga algunos sentidos externos que les permitan percibir peligros externos y adoptar un mecanismo de defensa contra él… ¡Pero no les hemos hecho ningún daño!

La campana dio por finalizada la primera hora de clases.

— ¡Hora del receso! Tapen sus macetas con las fundas de tela que tenían puestas cuando llegaron. Para nuestra próxima clase estudiaremos a fondo las propiedades de esta planta, si quieren leer algo más sobre ella hay suficiente información en la biblioteca. Al final, para nuestra clase subsiguiente, deberán traerme un informe de cuarenta centímetros de pergamino con toda la información que les solicite en la rúbrica de evaluación que les daré en nuestro próximo encuentro… ¡No les retrasaré más! Vayan a su siguiente clase.

Chun-Yan se encaminó hacia el interruptor del invernadero, mientras los alumnos se quitaban las cotonas café, y lo accionó para dejar los tragaluces en su estado original. Cuando la luz del Sol entró de lleno en el habitáculo, los estudiantes la recibieron de lleno en la cara, y varios de ellos protestaron y se encogieron en busca de la oscuridad, ovillándose bajo las mesas como los tentáculos del Lazo del Diablo.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1]**Elfos Domésticos:** Criaturas mágicas de aspecto humanoide, con algunos rasgos distintivos como su corta estatura (entre 90 centímetros y un metro), orejas de murciélago, piel pálida y casi lampiña, contextura huesuda, narices en forma de hocicos de puerco y grandes ojos brillantes (estos rasgos pueden ir variando de elfo en elfo). Son muy devotos a los magos, ya que desde tiempos inmemoriales han sido acostumbrados a servirles como sus amos (símbolo de esta condición de esclavitud son el uso de prendas antiguas, sucias y raídas). Contrario a lo que muchos creen, los elfos domésticos ADORAN servir a las familias o instituciones a las que son asignados (salvo que sus amos se comporten muy mal con ellos), incluso muchos de ellos temen a la libertad y odian la idea del trabajo remunerado (nunca está de más ser amables con ellos y agradecerles su atención, eso hace que su vocación de servicio sea incondicional y mucho más agradable). Los elfos domésticos poseen la cualidad de hacer magia, pudiendo incluso prescindir de la varita para canalizar sus poderes y realizar hechizos.  
Para liberar a un elfo doméstico de la obligación de servir a una familia o institución, se le debe de regalar una prenda de ropa. Eso lo transformará en un elfo libre, capaz de decidir por su cuenta lo que hará con su vida, si acaso desea seguir trabajando y bajo qué condiciones quiere hacerlo (normalmente, su lealtad hacia los antiguos amos no se ve afectada si estos han sido amables con él).

[2]Nombre humano para Male!Ucrania: Viktor Braginsky. Es el guardabosque del colegio, e imparte la asignatura de "Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas".

[3]Nombre humano para Male!Bélgica: Christian Vanderhoeven. Profesor de la asignatura de "Encantamientos".

[4]Nombre humano para Tailandia: Phaibun Nirachon.

[5]**Vociferador: **O también conocida como "_Howler_", son cartas mágicas caracterizadas por venir selladas en sobres rojos, y que al abrirse dejan salir un mensaje grabado con voz muy alta. Debido a que es muy vergonzoso recibir mensajes de esta manera, muchos magos sueles ignorarlos, pero las Cartas Vociferadoras tienen la peculiaridad de que se abren por sí mismas si un mago las deja selladas por mucho tiempo, por lo que es casi imposible librarse de estas cartas. Al finalizar la transmisión de su mensaje, se queman por sí solas, y dejan como rastro un montón de papel picado y quemado. Normalmente se usan para transmitir mensajes llenos de enfado que un escritor promedio cree no puede manifestar plenamente mediante una carta ordinaria.

[6]**Lazo del Diablo: **Planta parecida a una tentácula venenosa o enredadera, de color oscuro y apariencia viscosa. Atrapa a quien caiga en ella, pudiendo incluso llegar a matar a una víctima de gran tamaño. Crece normalmente en lugares húmedos y oscuros, por lo cual un buen método para librarse de ella es crear algo de luz en su entorno.

[7]Nombre humano de Fem!China: Chun-Yan Wang. Profesora de la asignatura de Herbología, y jefa de la casa de Hufflepuff.

[8]Nombre humano de Venezuela: María Angélica Miranda.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola a todos, gente hermosa! Adivinen qué... ¡Hoy es viernes (duh, no me digas(?)), y toca la actualización semanal de su fic preferido(?), con sus personajes preferidos en su escuela de magia preferida!

Yo personalmente no me quejaría de un día lunes en esta escuela...

Quisiera agradecer a las personas que recientemente han optado por seguir las actualizaciones de esta historia: **Uendelig** y **Mr. Puffin-senpai**  
A **Uendelig** por añadir recientemente el fic a sus favoritos.  
Y a **Softlavender**, **Uendelig**, **Dazaru Kanchu**, **Kayra Isis** y **Liz Joker** por haber comentado el capítulo anterior.  
¡Toda manifestación de su apoyo es agradecida por su servidora, quien les escribe! ;3

Nos estaremos leyendo la semana siguiente, con otro capítulo de Hetalia Meets Hogwarts. ¡Hasta entonces, queridos lectores!


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota: **Bien... la idea de mezclar el universo de Hetalia con el mágico mundo de Hogwarts NO es original mía. Pueden encontrar MUCHOS fics de ello. Pero cualquier semejanza que veas entre mi historia y la de otros autores ¡Es mera coincidencia! La inspiración ha venido después de leer los libros y ver las películas de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 1: **Hetalia (Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World) no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y no es mi intención lucrar con su creación. Este fanfic solo tiene propósitos recreativos para quien lo escribe y para quienes lo leen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La saga "Harry Potter" (y los 7 libros que la componen, llevadas a la pantalla grande en 8 películas) no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenece a la escritora británica J. K. Rowling, y mi intención no es apoderarme de su obra, sino inspirarme en ella para crear una historia divertida que los lectores y su autora puedan disfrutar.

**Disclaimer 3: **Im Hyung Soo, representación de Corea del Norte, pertenece a **Lo-Wah**, artista coreana-estadounidense de deviantart. Ximena García Fernández, representación de México, pertenece a **Softlavender** (autora de fanfics de Hetalia en español).

* * *

**Respuesta a Reviews "anónimos" o sin recepción de MP activada**

**Guest: **¡Así estuve viendo en algunos sitios de Internet! X3 lástima que vivo lejos de Talca... y que no puedo mandarme sola Q.Q  
¡Gracias por tu comentario!

* * *

**.:I:.**

"Tres Hombres y un Huevecillo"

El consuelo de muchos estudiantes era que después de algunas tediosas horas de clase, siempre podían encontrar un consuelo en las mesas del Gran Comedor y en las delicias que los elfos domésticos ponían sobre las bandejas en que eran servidos los alimentos. A mediodía, los pasillos del recibidor y el salón estaban impregnados de deliciosos aromas de especias, carne preparada de todas las formas deliciosamente imaginables, de los contundentes acompañamientos y postres que con deleite los alumnos iban sirviéndose.

— ¡Alfred! ¿Qué tal tus clases hasta el momento?

A la mesa de Gryffindor acababa de llegar Matthew. Su hermano, un estudiante de quinto año, tragaba con dificultad la generosa porción de comida que segundos antes se había llevado a la boca, y aún medio ahogado, habló:

— Comenzamos los lunes con Transformaciones, y seguimos con Encantamientos. Nada mal ¿Cierto? Hoy la profesora Francinne[1] nos hizo practicar el encantamiento desvanecedor, que es obligatorio para las Matrículas de Honor en Brujería, los exámenes que nos tomarán a todos los de quinto a fin de año. Y en Encantamientos, el profesor Christian quiso que quitáramos el óxido de algunos de los hechizos que aprendimos en antaño, así que nos hizo encantar una piña para que bailara tap.

— ¡Muy divertido! Recuerdo que ese era el examen final de primer año— rió conmovido Matthew.

— Sí, muy divertido hasta que Hyung Soo, de Ravenclaw, hizo que su piña le diera una patada voladora a la mía.

— ¿Estaría celoso de que tu hechizo salió mejor que el de él?

— Lo hizo porque le gusta joderme, y como Braginsky siempre lo defiende…

En eso, llegó Yong Soo a la mesa, y Alfred dejó el tema de sus riñas con sus compañeros. Desde primer año ambos eran amigos muy cercanos, y por respeto a Yong Soo, prefería no hablar de lo mucho que le desagradaba su hermano en su presencia.

— ¡Vaya, pensé que nunca llegaría-daze! Je, hola, Matthew. Y hola de nuevo, Alfred— saludó con su radiante sonrisa de siempre, mientras colocaba en uno de los platos vacíos una gran porción de arroz y algunas presas de pollo.

— ¿Qué te detuvo por el camino?

— Lo de siempre: el portergeist[2] me encontró cuando salía del despacho del profesor Vanderhoeven después de haberlo ayudado a llevar las piñas, y se dedicó a arrojarme pedazos de tiza. Tuve que tomar algunos caminos alternativos para perderlo, y por eso llegué más tarde al almuerzo-daze— comenzó a comer el contenido de su plato — ¿Qué tal las clases hasta el momento, Matthew?

— Empezamos con Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Hoy el guardabosque nos llevó a una parte del Bosque Prohibido, no muy lejos de su límite con los terrenos del colegio, y pudimos ver unicornios desde cerca.

— ¡Ah, los famosos unicornios! Seguro las chicas estaban encantadas— dijo Alfred.

— Sí. De hecho Zahra Ebadi[3], de Slytherin, es la única chica de nuestra generación, y solo ella pudo acariciar al unicornio. El guardabosque nos explicó que los unicornios adultos son muy desconfiados de los varones, que si hubiera encontrado un potrillo posiblemente los hombres también habríamos podido tocar uno… aunque Lovino Vargas, de Hufflepuff, lo intentó.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

— El unicornio lo mordió.

— ¡Ah, ya no me parecen tan monos entonces!

Llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor dos estudiantes más de cuarto año: Tino y Kyle. El último de ellos en una actitud bastante sospechosa.

— ¡Hola a todos!

— Muchachos ¿Qué los retrasó? — preguntó sorprendido Matthew — Salimos del Bosque Prohibido sin ustedes.

— Fui a buscar a Kyle— respondió Tino un poco incómodo — En cuanto el guardabosque dijo que los unicornios adultos no dejaban acercarse a los hombres, que en cambio solo los potrillos lo hacían, Kyle salió corriendo a buscar uno más adentro del bosque…

— ¡Hallé a dos! ¡Son realmente muy juguetones! Aunque la madre comenzó a lanzar patadas al aire para que me alejara, eso no me detuvo: ¡Pude acariciarlos, y uno incluso me lamió las orejas!

— ¿Qué traes bajo la túnica, Kyle? — preguntó Alfred, mirando un bulto bajo el brazo de su compañero de casa.

— ¿Eh? N-nada ¿Qué te hace pensar que traigo algo? ¡No es como si de camino me haya encontrado algo asombroso en el Bosque Prohibido y no haya resistido la tentación de tomarlo, claro que no…!

— Kyle… ¿Qué trajiste esta vez? — Yong Soo se empinó sobre la mesa, tratando de abrir la túnica negra decorada con rojo y dorado, pero el joven se empeñó en sostener su ropa, impidiéndole ver lo que ocultaba — ¡Vamos, déjame ver!

— ¡No~!— por un momento, Yong Soo consiguió revelar bajo la ropa una porción del objeto escondido, de superficie blancuzca y apariencia sólida, pero de inmediato Kyle volvió a taparlo — ¡Necesita conservarse caliente!

— ¡¿Es un huevo…?!— Tino y Matthew saltaron de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Sacaste un huevo del Bosque Prohibido?!

— ¿P-p-p-pero de qué es el huevo…? ¡Como sea! ¡Kyle, tienes que devolverlo!— Matthew ajustó sus gafas, y se acercó a su primo con intenciones de echar un vistazo, pero este se apartó receloso, envolviendo con su ropa aquel bulto.

— Estaba en medio de las ramas, abandonado a su suerte. Tal vez cayó de su nido en algún árbol, no lo sé. Pero no podía permitir que la pobre criaturita que está adentro muriera por estar lejos de su madre…

— Así que decidiste tomar su lugar ¿No? — para sorpresa de todos, Alfred se levantó de la mesa y abrazó a Kyle — ¡Felicitaciones!

— ¿Ya pensaste en el nombre? ¡Si es niño puede llamarse "Bob", para que todos le digamos de cariño "Bobby"-daze!

— ¿Puedo ser el padrino? ¿Puedo, puedo? ¡Di que sí, Kyle! — imploraba Alfred con las manos juntas en señal de rezo.

Matthew y Tino casi se van de espaldas.

— ¡Me alegra tanto que se tomaran la noticia de esta forma! — rió conmovido el "padre" del huevecillo — Pero aún no sé siquiera de qué criatura es este huevo, así que tendré que esperar para pensar en un nombre… ¡Y claro que puedes ser el padrino, Alfred!

— ¡Yahoo~!— aulló de felicidad el gryffindor, saltando por entre las mesas del comedor en dirección a la entrada, donde se topó con Nathaniel, y lo abrazó con efusividad.

— ¡Felicidades, Nath! ¡Vas a ser tío!

— ¡¿QUÉ…?!— chilló, mirando a su hermano mayor, quien se había puesto a acunar en sus brazos el bulto blancuzco que había envuelto en su bufanda de líneas rojas y doradas ante la mirada de ternura de Yong Soo. Después de palidecer y perder el aliento, Nathaniel se desmayó.

* * *

**.:II:.**

"El Adivino"

La primera clase después del almuerzo para los de sexto año consistía en uno de sus electivos[4]. El más popular era Adivinación. Una asignatura que por su calidad de subjetiva y muy incierta era bastante fácil de pasar –era cosa de ponerse a inventar un montón de patrañas fingiendo leer la bola de cristal-, además, el aula para la clase se situaba en el séptimo piso, en una sala ideal para echar una buena siesta después de la comida, debido a que en vez de duros asientos y bancos habían sillones esponjados, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por cortinas que daban al habitáculo una iluminación rojiza oscura, y la chimenea siempre estaba encendida. Además de que a la profesora Dilara Adnan[5] le gustaba mucho colocar inciensos para "amenizar el ambiente", y resultaban casi somníferos.

La docente aún no había llegado al aula, pero varios alumnos se habían ya acomodado alrededor de las mesas redondas para charlar, y en algunos casos, "practicar" un poco antes de la clase.

— Héderrvárry… veo en tu futurro mucho, mucho sufrrimiento. Te quedarrás calva siendo muy joven. En el día de tu boda, tu futurro marrido te revelarrá su homosexualidad. Y al día siguiente un camión le pasarrá por encima a tu perrito. También sufrrirrás de diarrea explosiva en tu prróximo cumpleaños…

— ¡Vladimir, basta! ¡Si te golpea esta vez, no te ayudaré! — objetó Stefan, notando que desde la mesa contigua Erzébet miraba al vampírico ravenclaw con intenciones asesinas.

— La verdad es que no me importa— mintió Erzébet, tratando de parecer serena — Primero: porque Vladimir es un idiota inmaduro al cual le gusta molestar, y yo NO me rebajaré a su nivel. Si me enfado, solo le daré en el gusto. Y segundo: ¡Todos sabemos que lo de la adivinación es una farsa! Ninguna de sus predicciones inventadas me preocupa…

— ¡Quién sabe! Puedo arreglar lo de la diarrea: conozco algunas sustancias laxantes muy fuerrtes que puedo poner en su jugo de calabaza el día de su cumpleaños— susurró cómplice a Stefan, sonriendo con malicia.

— No te atreverías.

— ¡Prruébame!

— ¡Vladimir, ni lo sueñes! ¡Te odiará más de lo que ya lo hace!

— ¡Es la idea!

— Recuerda lo que pasó en segundo año. En "April Fool's Day". Con esas pastillas vomitivas[6] que pusiste en la caja de chocolates que le obsequiaste como su supuesto "admirador secreto".

— ¡Fue diverrtido! El pobrre Roderrick tuvo que comprrarrse una túnica nueva después de eso.

—… sí, bueno, yo también me reí mucho.

Cuando la profesora llegó, casi todos estaban ya en sus lugares. En voz de volumen medio, fue pasando la lista, sin esperar a que ningún alumno respondiera:

— A ver: Adnan, Sadiq, de Slytherin. Da Silva, Paulo, de Hufflepuff[7]. Héderváry, Erzébet, de Gryffindor. Hum… ¿Honda, Kiku, de Ravenclaw?.

— Dejó la asignatura en cuarto año. Está en Aritmancia— respondió Sadiq.

— Karpusi, Heracles… de Ravenclaw… ¿Karpusi, Heracles…?

— Se fue también a Arritmancia— dijo esta vez Vladimir.

— ¡Ah! Era el muchacho que siempre dormía en mi clase, ya lo recuerdo— bufó pesadamente la profesora Dilara — ¿Quiénes más no están? Kirkland, Arthur, de Slytherin se fue a Estudio de Runas Antiguas; Kirkland, Liam, de Slytherin… a Estudio de Demonios Necrófalos…— hizo una pausa — Moldovan, Vladimir, de Ravenclaw, está en mi clase. Nikolov, Stefan, de Hufflepuff, también. Yuan, Gansükh de Slytherin…

— También dejó la asignatura. Solo se quedó con Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas— objetó Stefan.

— Bien. El día de hoy aprenderemos el arte de la quiromancia: la lectura de manos. Abran sus libros en el capítulo que habla al respecto, comenzaremos por reconocer en nuestras manos las líneas fundamentales, y luego, al final de la clase, veremos si podemos aplicar algo de lo que hemos visto leyendo el futuro de nuestros compañeros.

Varios alumnos ni siquiera se tomaron la molestia de terminar con el primer párrafo. En ese sentido, Vladimir era una excepción. Tenía talento para la Adivinación, según decía la profesora, y varias veces había acertado en sus predicciones.

— ¡Mi alumno aventajado! — celebró la maestra Dilara cuando vio con orgullo a Vladimir ya observando la mano de Stefan, y anotando algunas cosas en el pergamino que había preparado para esa vez — Veo que ha captado la esencia del delicado arte de la quiromancia. Incluso ha escrito detalles como la fascinación de su amigo por el yogurt y su tendencia a usar la varita mágica como baqueta. ¡Gran trabajo, futuro adivino!

— Grracias.

Stefan apartó su mano de la de Vladimir, y susurró risueño cuando la profesora les dio la espalda.

— Eres un farsante. Todo eso lo sabes porque llevamos seis años siendo amigos. ¡Y esas predicciones tan vagas que haces! ¿Sabes por qué se han cumplido? Porque son ambiguas y generales ¡Eres como los gitanos!

— Gitano o no, he aprrobado este ramo solo con "Excelentes". Mi madrre –gitana, por cierrto- se siente orrgullosa de que haya herredado su "don".

— No, no, no ¡No lo estás haciendo bien, Héderváry! El Monte de Venus es el que está del lado del pulgar, el del canto de la mano es el Monte de la Luna… veamos, tal vez un poco de ayuda profesional te sirva de algo ¡Señor Moldovan, por favor! — llamó la profesora — ¿Puede venir y ayudar un poco a la señorita Héderváry con la lectura de manos?

— ¡Segurro, señorrita!

— Ay… no— gimió Stefan. Algo en su cabeza predecía que Vladimir esa tarde acabaría en la enfermería.

El vampírico ravenclaw se sentó frente a Erzébet, quien con el rostro tenso por la incomodidad, dubitativamente puso su mano con la palma hacia arriba entre las pálidas de Vladimir, y tembló al sentir lo frías que estaban. Dicha sensación de escalofríos se volvió aún más intensa cuando las yemas de los dedos de su enemigo comenzaron a repasar las líneas de su mano. Varios estudiantes rodearon la mesa donde estaban sentados, intrigados por escuchar las predicciones del ravenclaw.

— Este bajo el anular es el Monte del Sol. Indica extrremismo en los sentimientos y perrsonalidad fuerrte. Hum… ¡Muy extrraño! No veo el Monte de Mercurrio bajo tu meñique: eso significa desorrden mental. Esta línea bajo tu dedo corrazón y el anular es el Cinturrón de Venus. Su forrmación significa que erres alguien extrroverrtida, ¡Oh, perro hay varrios trrazos quebrrados! ¿Te gustan las aventurras morrbosas? A que sí, perrverrtidilla, has de tener una imaginación mu~y turrbia, eso dan a entender estar bifurrcaciones.

Erzébet se ruborizó, y varias risitas se oyeron en el salón.

— ¿Puedes cerrar tu puño, por favor? — pidió Vladimir, y la gryffindor lo hizo — Este monte que se forrma bajo tu pulgar es Marrte Positivo. Demuestrra valentía y tenacidad, perro también tendencia a un carrácter violento y descontrrol sobre tus emociones.

— ¡Y no se equivoca! — carcajeó malévolamente Sadiq.

— Y cuantas durrezas en tus manos, niña: ¡Estamos ante una fierrecilla sexualmente frrustrrada…!

Las risas estallaron en el aula.

— ¿Ah, eso crees? ¡Tal vez lo que necesitas es leerla un poco más de cerca!

Erzébet se levantó de su silla y plantó una certera bofetada en el rostro pálido de su compañero que se fue de espaldas en la silla y cayó secamente al suelo. Los demás contuvieron un grito, y la profesora se acercó con aire meditabundo a la muchacha, que después de ver detenidamente el resultado de su acceso de cólera, se mostraba horrorizada.

— ¡Disculpe… señorita Dilara! Es que… Vladimidir… ¡Vladimir me provocó! — acusó, apenada — Yo no quería…

— ¡Tenemos ante nosotros a un estupendo quiromántico! Por tan buena lectura de la mano de su compañera, concederé quince puntos para Ravenclaw. Y la bofetada serán quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, señorita. Ahora, señor Nikolov ¿Podría llevar al señor Moldovan a la enfermería?

— Con gusto… ¡Ya lo predije yo! ¿Contento, Vladimir? — reprochó Stefan, mientras ayudaba al ravenclaw a ponerse de pie.

— ¡No me arrepiento de nada…!— jadeó orgulloso el muchacho, secándose la sangre que escurría de su nariz — ¡Valió la pena el golpe!

* * *

**.:III:.**

"Pesadilla Albina"

Solo a algunos alumnos les estaba permitido desobedecer el toque de queda. Y esos eran los que por las noches debían de ir a la Torre de Astronomía con la profesora Amunet Hassan[8], con sus telescopios y pergaminos, para anotar sus observaciones. Esa noche, era el turno de algunos alumnos de séptimo año.

— ¡Miren, miren! ¿La ven? La Luna, esas manchas en su superficie. Tienen la forma de un conejo haciendo medicinas-aru.

— Cuanta imaginación, señor Wang— dijo la profesora con voz monótona — ¿Qué son en verdad esas manchas?

— Marcas de los golpes de meteoritos u otros cuerpos celestes… ¡Pero forman un conejo haciendo medicinas! ¿No es lindo?

— Yo no veo nada— comentó Charlotte, la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

— Tienes que entrecerrar un poco los ojos, así-aru. Y mira detenidamente la más grande, que es la cabeza. Esas más pequeñas son sus manos.

— Sabía que debía haber dejado de lado Astronomía en quinto año ¡Yo no veo más que la Luna y un montón de puntitos blancos alrededor!

— Muchachos ¡Hora de volver! Los que sean prefectos, por favor, realicen su última ronda del día y asegúrense que ningún estudiante no autorizado esté fuera de la cama. Todos los demás, a sus salas comunes ¡Vamos, vamos!

— Andando, Roderick— dijo Charlotte acercándose a su par de ravenclaw, que soltó un pesado suspiro — ¿Qué?

— Si Gilbert está levantado aún…

— ¡Son los riesgos del oficio! ¿Por qué no le restas puntos a Slytherin?

— ¡Lo he intentado! — se quejó, caminando junto a la prefecta por los pasillos, separándose del resto del grupo que iba rumbo a sus abitaciones — Pero siempre están sus amigos, Francis y Antonio, que también son refectos ¡Y los tres me hacen la vida imposible desde que recibimos el cargo en quinto año! Y como no puedo quitarle puntos a las casas por culpa de sus prefectos…

— ¿Has pensado en hablar con los jefes de las casas? O la subdirectora Beilschmidt… o tal vez intentar con el director, el profesor Vargas. Su oficina siempre está abierta para recibir a los estudiantes, podrías…

— ¿Crees que no lo he intentado? ¡Esos tres son una pesadilla! Lo mejor que le podría pasar a Hogwarts es que los tres se graduaran este año y se fueran para siempre. Ni siquiera los profesores pueden controlar que hayan hecho cuanta barbaridad se les ocurra por las noches ¡Más aún desde que Francis y Antonio, por el cargo de prefecto, pueden levantarse por las noches sin que nadie les diga nada! Y no sé cómo lo hacen para desaparecer tan rápido de las escenas de sus crímenes contra mi persona…

— Conocen los pasadizos secretos de Hogwarts como si fuesen parte de la palma de su mano, y tú eres muy lento. También torpe. Algo bobo ¡Por eso los tres puedes burlarte tan fácilmente!

—…yo iré de este lado. Tú ve por el pasillo del baño de las chicas.

— ¿Te enfadaste, Roderick?

— No.

— Estás respondiendo cortante, te enfadaste— repuso Charlotte, viendo a su compañero de séptimo año alejarse — Ya sabes qué hacer si ves a un estudiante fuera de la cama, aunque sea de nuestra propia casa.

Los pasillos del castillo por las noches eran oscuros y tétricos. Perfecto escenario para los bromistas, que podían ocultarse en alguna saliente, tras una puerta, dentro de un armario o simular ser alguna de las armaduras que adornaban los patios. Afortunadamente, la enorme Luna con el conejo haciendo medicinas brillaba intensamente esa noche, y por los ventanales se filtraban los haces platinados, casi llenando la totalidad del castillo de una extraña luz que le confería un aspecto melancólico.

Roderick bajó por una de las muchas escaleras que se enredaban en el castillo, no olvidando saltar aquellos peldaños falsos que de haberlos pisado, desaparecerían bajo la planta de su pie. Faltando tres escalones para llegar al piso de abajo, la escalera se agitó, y rotó en un eje imaginario. El prefecto tuvo que afirmarse fuertemente del pasamanos, y aguardar a que la estructura se reacomodara apuntando a otro sector del castillo, desprovisto de ventanales. Solo una figura plateada y semitransparente flotaba, moviéndose en dirección al vacío comprendido entre las escaleras. Un fantasma. El fantasma de Slytherin…

— ¿Qué hace fuera de las mazmorras? — se preguntó en un susurro, esperando a que el ente se fuera. Bajó de la escalera móvil, al mismo tiempo que los quejidos del espectro y el sonido de las cadenas que arrastraba se perdían tras una de las paredes de piedra. Volteó a la desembocadura de uno de los sectores más solitarios del castillo, casi sin cuadros ni armaduras. Los pocos que habían, dormían recostados en sus marcos, profiriendo ronquidos y gemidos entre sueños.

— ¡Ah, señor prefecto! ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? — desde una de las bifurcaciones del pasillo, salió Francis. El prefecto de Hufflepuff — Este no es tu sector ¿No deberías ir a la torre de tu casa?

— La escalera se movió, Francis. Y este tampoco es tu sector— acusó seriamente el ravenclaw, ajustándose las gafas — ¿No debería estar la señorita Yekaterina…?

— No, está vigilando el hall principal. Cambiamos lugares hoy.

— ¿Motivo?

— No tengo por qué responderte— rió malicioso el hufflepuff, haciendo un exagerado ademán de acomodarse el cabello — Si me disculpas, me toca cubrir turno también del lado de la enfermería. Uno de los alumnos de mi casa fue mordido por un unicornio, y quisimos que la enfermera lo examinara ¡Nunca sabemos qué efecto puede tener la picadura o mordedura de una criatura mágica!

— Muy interesante, pero no puedo quedarme charlando contigo, Francis, debo ir a…

— No ha manifestado nada extraño hasta el momento, pero ¿Te imaginas que de un momento a otro se ponga a vomitar purpurinas, o cuando vaya al baño haga del número dos con colores de arcoíris…?

— Francis, no puedo entretenerme contigo ¡Tengo que irme…!

— ¡AHORA!

En eso, alguien cubrió la cabeza de Roderick con una cubeta llena de algo pastoso y de olor agrio que se adhirió a su cabello, rostro y túnica, y se endureció en el acto. Afortunadamente, los lentes habían cubierto sus ojos, y estos estaban intactos. Mientras limpiaba dificultosamente los cristales con una parte de la túnica sin ese residuo, una estrepitosa risa taladró sus oídos.

— ¡Kesesesese! ¡Miren al "Señorito"! ¡Parece un monstruo del pantano!

— ¡Qué bien que guardaste la poción fallida de tu clase de hoy, Antonio! Le tomará siglos quitársela de encima ¡Iugh… y apestarás a excremento de troll por un buen tiempo!

— Quizás debas cortarte el cabello, tío. Jeje, pero ¿No ha molado un montón nuestra broma?

Cuando fue capaz de despegar los labios, profirió un bramido de indignación y caminó a largas zancadas hacia la enfermería, pues comenzaba a sentir que bajo esa dureza apestosa la piel comenzaba a escocerle. Madame Rose, la enfermera, lo recibió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Otra vez usted, señor Eldestein? ¿Qué le pasó esta vez?

— Lo de siempre, señorita. Esa pesadilla albina me atacó mientras hacía la ronda volcándome esta… cosa.

— Siéntese en esta camilla. Creo tener una solución que podría despegar esa cosa de su cabeza… creo que otra vez tendrá que comprarse una túnica nueva, señor Eldestein.

— Hum…

Logró desviar la vista hacia una de las camas, donde un muchacho de túnica negra decorada con los colores de Hufflepuff yacía tendido, dormitando, con el brazo recogido en un cabestrillo.

— Ah, sí— dijo la enfermera — Ese es el muchacho al que mordió el unicornio. Nunca habíamos tenido un caso así antes, es que… ¡Normalmente son inofensivos! ¿Quién podría tener tan mala suerte o ser tan idiota para que lo mordiera un unicornio…? ¿Todavía sientes afiebrada la herida, muchacho?

Lovino gruñó, y se dio vuelta en la cama en señal de desprecio. Un quejido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando la sábana que Madame Rose puso sobre él tocó el cabestrillo.

— Si sientes ganas de vomitar, toma la bandeja plateada con jeringas y échalo todo— se volvió hacia Roderick para comentar — Ha estado con nauseas desde las cinco de la tarde, pero como no ha comido en todo el día…

— Quizás las nauseas sean por fatiga, Madame Rose…

—…tal vez. Muchacho ¿Quieres que le diga a los elfos domésticos que te preparen algo de comer? Podrías sentirte mejor.

— Hum…

— Aguarde un momento. Señor Eldestein, quítese la túnica. Veamos…

Afortunadamente, toda la sustancia se desprendió, pero el rostro del prefecto estaba lleno de mancha rojas, y aún apestaba a excremento de troll. Cuando volvía en dirección a la Torre de Ravenclaw, se encontró nuevamente con los bromistas, que soltaron maliciosas risitas cuando lo vieron pasar, pero el prefecto se mantuvo erguido con dignidad, y subió por la escalera de caracol hasta la puerta con la aldaba, donde para su sorpresa, Lorenz estaba dormido, recostado contra la pared.

— ¿Lorenz…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

El pequeño albino se desperezó, bostezando largamente, y miró a su hermano con los ojos enrojecidos de sueño.

—… todavía… no puedo responder al acertijo… Me quedé afuera por levantarme al baño.

El prefecto se acercó, tocó un par de veces la aldaba, y el águila abrió el pico ara decir con su voz profunda y musical:

— ¿Qué parentesco toco con la hija de una dama que está con mi padre casada?

— Su hermana.

— Bien pensado.

En seguida, la puerta se abrió. Lorenz miró a Roderick con admiración.

— ¿Cómo…?

— Pensamiento lógico, Lorenz. Pero descuida, si no lo has desarrollado del todo aún, no importa. Aprenderás con el tiempo.

— Ser de Ravenclaw es muy difícil… ¿Y si le pido al sombrero que me ponga en otra casa? Tal vez Slytherin no sea tan mala como dicen…

— Es de lo peor. Un montón de magos malacostumbrados a ser malcriados bajo el lema "Hacer lo que sea necesario" ¡Aunque para divertirse sea "necesario" ir haciéndole la vida imposible a gente decente que jamás les ha hecho nada…!— soltó un bufido de indignación — A la cama, pequeño. Yo iré a darme un baño.

— ¿A esta hora?

— Sí, Lorenz. A esta hora. Que tengas buenas noches.

— ¡Buenas noches, Roderick!

Nuevamente, bajó las escaleras. Y esta vez, no se encontró de nuevo con su pesadilla albina.

Por suerte.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1]Nombre humano de Fem!Francia: Fancinne Bonnefoy. Es la profesora de Transformaciones, y jefa de la casa de Ravenclaw.

[2]**Poltergeist:** Es un ser mágico que parece encontrarse en un estado intermedio entre los humanos y los fantasmas –aunque se presume que jamás fueron seres vivos-. **Peeves**, en este caso, es el poltergeist que habita Hogwarts desde hace muchísimos años, y nadie ha podido deshacerse de él. Se aprovecha de su capacidad para volar y desplazarse flotando por los aires para hacerles bromas pesadas a los alumnos, desde cosas tan sencillas como insultarlos, hasta algunas tretas más riesgosas que comprometen su integridad física.

[3]Nombre humano de Irán: Zahra Ebadi.

[4]A partir de segundo año, los alumnos de Hogwarts tienen que decidir por algunas asignaturas electivas además de las principales, con el fin de tomar luego alguna especialida cuando egresen de la escuela. Entre ellas, podemos encontrar Adivinación, Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Aritmancia, Estudio de Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles, Arte, Estudios Antiguos, Música, Magia Terrestre y Estudio de Demonios Necrófalos.

[5]Nombre humano para Fem!Turquía: Dilara Adnan. Profesora de Adivinación.

[6]**Pastillas Vomitivas:** Dulce que forma parte de los "Surtido Salta-clases", vendidos en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley en el Callejón Diagon. Una mitad de ella causa a la víctima vómitos abundantes e instantáneos, imposibles de detener a menos que se consuma la otra mitad de la pastilla, que te devuelve a tu buen estado de salud.

[7]Nombre humano de Portugal: Paulo da Silva.

[8]Nombre humano para Fem!Egipto: Amunet Hassan. Profesora de Astronomía.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Primero debo hacer un mea culpa ¡Debí haber publicado este capítulo el día viernes! Pero... no lo tenía listo... mejor dicho: tenía algo escrito, pero lo dejé para el capítulo 7 (el siguiente). Eh... ¿Ta-dá~?

Gracias a las personas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Kamichi77**, **Guest**, **Softlavender**, **Corona de Lacasitos**, **Kayra Isis** y **Dazaru Kanchu** X3

Y de nuevo ¡Perdón por la demora! Q.Q

¡Nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **Bien... la idea de mezclar el universo de Hetalia con el mágico mundo de Hogwarts NO es original mía. Pueden encontrar MUCHOS fics de ello. Pero cualquier semejanza que veas entre mi historia y la de otros autores ¡Es mera coincidencia! La inspiración ha venido después de leer los libros y ver las películas de la maravillosa saga de Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer 1: **Hetalia (Axis Powers, World Series y Beautiful World) no son de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, y no es mi intención lucrar con su creación. Este fanfic solo tiene propósitos recreativos para quien lo escribe y para quienes lo leen.

**Disclaimer 2:** La saga "Harry Potter" (y los 7 libros que la componen, llevadas a la pantalla grande en 8 películas) no es de mi propiedad intelectual. Pertenece a la escritora británica J. K. Rowling, y mi intención no es apoderarme de su obra, sino inspirarme en ella para crear una historia divertida que los lectores y su autora puedan disfrutar.

**Disclaimer 3: **Im Hyung Soo, representación de Corea del Norte, pertenece a **Lo-Wah**, artista coreana-estadounidense de deviantart. Ximena García Fernández, representación de México, pertenece a **Softlavender** (autora de fanfics de Hetalia en español).

* * *

Desde la primera vez que el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería recibió en su seno a la primera generación de alumnos, el castillo se transformó en escenario de la más variopinta selección de personajes, albergue de las relaciones más extrañas y testigo de las más inusuales formas de amistad que alguien –_muggle_ o mago- en vida siquiera osara a imaginar.

Para nuestro primer caso, nos remontaremos unos años en el pasado, cuando nuestra actual generación de quinto año hacía su ingreso al colegio, formada por algunos de los magos más carismáticos y extravagantes de nuestra historia.

**.:I:.  
**"¡Déjame solo"

Hyung se desempeñaba como un buen estudiante. No en pocas ocasiones, en clases, los profesores le habían concedido algunos puntos a su casa por sus respuestas, fruto de horas de lectura y estudios que lo aislaban de sus demás compañeros. Solía refugiarse en su habitación, en la biblioteca, o llegar con anticipación a los salones para ponerse a leer. Lejos de despertar la admiración de sus compañeros, muchos de ellos entrados los meses comenzaron a molestarse con su falta de sociabilidad.

— Lo saludé el otro día, y solo me gruñó.

— Siempre lo hace— dijo Soi'Nam[1], un muchacho de su misma promoción también seleccionado en Ravenclaw — A pesar de que somos compañeros de cuarto, jamás hemos hablado en serio. Solo suelta monosílabos.

— Yo una vez conseguí hablarle en nuestra clase de Transformaciones. Pero lo único que me dijo fue "Déjame solo".

Esa fue su frase favorita por mucho tiempo.

Le gustaba el silencio. Le gustaba la serenidad. Poder estudiar y hablar en voz alta para sí mismo, practicar encantamientos sin que nadie se mofara de sus errores, meditar, trabajar sin nadie que obstaculizara su ambición de obtener resultados impecables, las alabanzas de los maestros y más puntos para su casa. Estar solo le gustaba, porque se sentía cómodo, independiente, aunque no precisamente feliz.

Cuando las miradas de sus compañeros se posaban en él con tanta saña, Hyung pensaba que solo cabía la posibilidad de que estuviesen comenzando a odiarlo por ser un prodigio. Y pronto dejarían de ser exclusivamente miradas, para volverse en abiertas manifestaciones de odio.

Ocurrió en una clase de Pociones en primer año en que su receta estaba aún a medias, y tenía un color rosa chillón y una consistencia fangosa, además de un fétido olor a gato sucio. Faltaba añadir algunos ingredientes para conseguir el resultado pedido por el profesor Nikolai[2], pero no contaba con que uno de sus compañeros –envidioso de su resultado, pensó Hyung- sacaría la varita mágica en clases y aplicaría en su caldero un hechizo para hacer que el contenido de este saltara desde el interior impactándole de lleno en la cara cuando se inclinaba para seguir trabajando, y eventualmente, quedara cubierto de ese fango rosa maloliente.

— ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí…?!— vociferó molesto el profesor. Él no había alcanzado a darse cuenta, puesto que le daba la espalda al escenario del crimen en ese momento, revisando el caldero donde trabajaban Iván Braginsky y Kim Ly Nguyen –ambos de Slytherin-.

— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Se lo juro, profesor Nikolai…!— dijo el responsable.

— ¿Practicando hechizos que no tienen relación con mi clase? Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y por haber bañado a tu compañero en su poción a medio terminar, serán diez puntos menos para tu casa, Jones.

Hyung removió un poco de la mucosidad rosada de sus ojos, y distinguió el rostro inocentón de Alfred mientras trataba de excusarse con el profesor, y sostenía la varita mágica en alto.

— ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No quería hacerlo, pero el hechizo salió mal y le dio a su caldero…!

— Si quiere remediar en parte lo sucedido, será mejor que acompañe al señor Im a la enfermería para que pueda limpiarse la poción antes de que causen un efecto adverso en él… ¡Rápido, rápido!

Alfred avanzó hacia él, y como si nada, lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo fuera del aula de Pociones, ubicada en las mazmorras, con la intención de llevarlo inmediatamente con la señorita Rose[3]. Hyung opuso un poco de resistencia, puesto que quería quitarse parte de la poción que nuevamente volvía a molestarle en los ojos, pero Alfred insistió, forcejeando, y el ravenclaw notó que aún esgrimía la varita mágica en su mano derecha.

— ¡Hey, apresurémonos! ¡O seguro que vas a llenarte de escamas! ¡No seas bobo, intento llevarse a la enfermería…!

Alfred levantó la varita y le apuntó a la cara. El tono que había empleado –especialmente en la palabra "bobo"- no le había gustado para nada, así que antes de que el gryffindor reaccionara, Hyung había sacado su propia varita del bolsillo interior de la túnica, apuntó a Alfred, y gritó con fuerza:

— ¡_Mocomurciélagos_!

Una espesa masa verde cubrió la cara de Alfred en el acto, y lo hizo retroceder dando tumbos y chillando como protesta.

— ¡Hey…!

— ¡Eso es por arrojarme este fango apestoso en la cara, subnormal! — retó, aún apuntándolo con la varita mágica, mientras con la otra mano apartaba más de la poción que le cubría el rostro — ¡Y también por tratar de hechizarme ahora que estamos fuera de la sala…!

— ¡Iba a ayudarte a quitarte más de esa poción antes que me llenaras la cara de gargajos! ¡Blegh…! ¡Ay, no puedo ver nada…!

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? — Nikolai salió del salón, y varios alumnos veían detrás de él subiéndose en sus sillas y mesas. Intercaló su mirada entre los dos niños un par de veces, y se detuvo en Hyung — Oí que lanzaste un maleficio "_Mocomurciélagos_" a tu compañero. ¡Serán cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw por eso!

— ¡Él iba a lanzarme otro hechizo, profesor…!

— ¡Iba a darte una mano, ridículo! ¡No a hacerte daño!

— ¡No me extrañaría que lo del aula también fuese a propósito! — gritó Hyung, pateando con fuerza el piso — ¡No querías que terminara mi poción, y decidiste arrojármela encima para que no obtuviera otra buena nota! ¡Seguro hace mucho tiempo que querías hacerlo porque estás celoso…!

— ¡No seas tonto, yo no…!

— ¡No te hagas el idiota! ¡Por algo apuntaste a mi caldero y no a otro lado!

— ¡Fue un AC-CI-DEN-TE! ¡Y trataba de ayudarte!

— ¡Mentiroso!

Sin poder contener un segundo más su ira, Hyung se arrojó sobre Alfred y comenzó a golpearlo con los puños. El gryffindor se defendió anteponiendo sus brazos antes que Hyung fuese a quebrarle las gafas, y se movió bajo el peso del asiático para asestarle un certero golpe en la mejilla aún manchada de rosa que le hizo caer a un costado, gruñendo de dolor. El profesor Nikolai se adelantó para agarrarlos a ambos del cuello de la túnica, deteniendo la pelea en el acto.

— ¡No conformes con hacer desorden en horario de mi clase, ambos se ponen a discutir! ¡Para colmo, solucionando las cosas como dos _muggles_ ordinarios! ¡Indignante! ¡Qué vergonzoso! No voy a aceptar esta clase de comportamientos. Serán diez puntos menos para Gryffindor y para Ravenclaw, además, enviaré una nota a cada uno de los jefes de su casa para decirles que toda la semana que sigue los veré a ambos en mi despacho después de la cena: ¡Están castigados!

Las peores dos semanas en las vidas escolares de Alfred y Hyung. Tenían que limpiar los pasillos y aulas de las mazmorras sin usar magia, mientras el conserje los vigilaba y de cuando en cuando les proporcionaba algunos artículos de limpieza. En otras oportunidades ambos tenían que ayudar al profesor Nikolai a archivar los "Expedientes de Conducta" de los alumnos de otras generaciones en sus respectivas carpetas, y como Hogwarts existía desde hace muchísimos siglos, eran demasiados y el trabajo se volvía muy agotador.

Dos semanas de castigo no consiguieron hacer que los involucrados olvidaran el incidente de ese día. Sus discusiones se proyectaron en los siguientes años con cada vez más saña, se hacían bromas pesadas, y algunas un tanto peligrosas. No pocas veces se encontraban en sus horarios de castigo, y volvían a discutir, a aventarse hechizos y ganarse… aún más castigos.

— ¡Si Alfred fuese menos impulsivo, a Gryffindor no le restarían tantos puntos al día!

— ¡Todo es culpa de tu hermano, Yong Soo! ¡Él es de lo más desagradable! ¿Supiste que el otro día casi tira a Alfred de su escoba en el entrenamiento de Quidditch arrojándole un hechizo desde las graderías?

— Mi hermano no siempre es así ¡Y ustedes en parte tienen la culpa! Si fuesen un poco más amables con él, quizás Hyung consideraría serlo con ustedes-daze.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pero si cada vez que intento hablarle, lo único que me dice es "Déjame solo"!

Después de un encuentro particularmente acalorado durante una clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en su tercer año en Hogwarts, la profesora Sarangerel[4] no hizo más que regañarlos y enviar a Hyung a que se limpiara el amasijo amarillento que lo cubría después de que sobre él hubiese estallado una suerte de globo relleno de él, claramente puesto por Alfred y su compañía de bromistas.

— ¡Ya casi no quedan puntos para descontarles a sus casas! Y castigarlos jamás saca nada en claro. Anda, al baño. Y cuidado con ensuciar mucho los pasillos, o el conserje va a molestarse— ordenó la mujer, soltando suspiros de cansancio.

Cuando Hyung se alejaba del aula de clases, Iván Braginsky no pudo evitar notar "algo" extraño en él. Hace tiempo que quería manifestarle algo de apoyo, puesto que a él tampoco le agradaba demasiado Alfred, y si en algo ayudaba que por una vez se sintiera acompañado, valía la pena intentar acercarse. Además ¿Qué podía perder?

Lo siguió hasta uno de los baños de hombres que había en el castillo. Uno particularmente alejado de las aulas de clases, entonces comprendió que lo que deseaba el ravenclaw era esconderse. Había dejado un rastro de baba amarilla por todo su recorrido. Una vez adentro, Hyung accionó la llave de agua de uno de los lavaderos, y comenzó a asearse entre sollozos.

Sí, así era… estaba llorando.

Iván procuró ser sigiloso al entrar, y asomarse lo menos posible desde la puerta. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hyung adivinara su presencia gracias al reflejo del espejo que había colgado encima del lavamanos, y se volteara con ademán furioso hacia él. Aún una buena parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de esa masa amarilla, y además, estilaba agua del lavamanos que se confundía con lágrimas.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Vienes a burlarte de mí? — gruñó, haciendo ademán de sacar su varita del bolsillo interno de la túnica — ¡Largo! ¡Déjame solo!

— ¡Vaya sorpresa! — exclamó Iván sin un ápice de miedo o irritación, se internó en el baño y caminó hacia su compañero de promoción — Después de todo, tienes sentimientos. Si los demás te vieran en este momento…

— ¡Se mofarían, de seguro! ¡Así como tú!

— O tal vez reconsiderarían hacer todos esos comentarios desagradables sobre ti, y no te molestarían tanto— refutó el slytherin. Hyung sacó su varita, y le apuntó:

— ¡_Traga-caraco_…!

— ¡_Expelliarmus_! — en menos de un segundo, Iván había sacado su propia varita y pronunciado un hechizo de desarme, con el cual un destello de luz roja voló hacia la mano del estudiante de trenza y su varita salió despedida hacia algún lugar del cuarto. Ya indefenso, fue mucho más fácil seguir acercándosele — ¿Por qué trataste de atacarme? ¿Te he hecho algo?

— Vienes a… burlarte…

— ¡Uh-uh! —negó — Vine a ver cómo estabas. Kim Ly lo intentó hace dos semanas atrás, y si no me equivoco, tú le gritaste "Déjame solo". Y también a tu hermano, cuando en segundo año fue a sentarse contigo en la cena después de que su mejor amigo, Alfred, te hiciera quedar mal en la clase de Herbología. Y a Wang Yao, ahora a mí… ¿Cuándo será el momento en que por fin aceptes una mano amiga? ¡No todos aquí en Hogwarts te odiamos!

El ravenclaw bajó la vista, y parte del cabello le ocultó el rostro. Temblaba y sollozaba. Se llevó las manos a la cara, y comenzó a tallarse con fuerza los ojos.

— Ya he visto que la gente no es muy amable contigo… pero seguro eso cambiaría si cada vez que alguien intenta ayudarte dejaras de aventarles el hechizo "_Traga-caracoles_". Estás muy afectado, seguramente porque te sientes solo ¿Verdad?

—…algo.

— ¿Y si haces el intento? Yo quiero ser el primero.

— ¿El primero en qué? — preguntó Hyung, confundido, subiendo su vista enrojecida. Iván se acercó, y el muchacho se estremeció.

— El primero en ser tu amigo — avanzó otro paso más — ¿O aún quieres que te deje solo?

—…No.

Desde ese día, ambos se volvieron inseparables.

* * *

**.:II:.  
**"Paseo por el Castillo"

No tuvieron que pasar muchos días para que Michelle recibiera la visita de Tantely, su amiga de Gryffindor, que la esperaba en la puerta de su sala común cuando ya las clases habían terminado.

— ¿Tienes un tiempo, pequeña tejona? — preguntó.

— ¿Para qué?

— Si los prefectos no te han dado todavía un paseo por el castillo, yo estoy dispuesta a hacerlo ahora mismo ¿Qué te parece?— invitó, sonriéndole.

— O-oh, bueno, je ¡Sí, parece muy bien! Ya terminé mi primera redacción para la clase de Historia de la Magia, así que el día de hoy he quedado libre— dijo la muchachita de coletas — ¿Tengo que llevar algo?

— Nada especial, a menos que quieras que tu sapo tome algo de aire. En lo personal no te lo recomiendo ¡El año pasado la profesora Chun Yan organizó un proyecto para quienes tenían notas deficientes en su asignatura, y plantaron plantas come-sapos por todo el borde de los invernaderos!

— ¡Ay…!

Después de dejar su mochila con los libros en la habitación que le fue asignada, Michelle se reunió con Tantely, y juntas, comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del gran castillo encantado en dirección al hall principal.

— Seguro que ya los prefectos te mostraron los pasillos con las aulas principales los caminos hacia las salas comunes de las otras casas y los baños ¡Pero la parte más genial de Hogwarts –a mi parecer- son sus exteriores! — explicaba animosamente Tantely — El enorme Campo de _Quidditch_; los jardines llenos de toda clase de plantas lindas y aromáticas –cuidado, que algunas son somníferas y te hacen saltar las clases-; el lago ¡que es perfecto para refrescarse en verano! Y los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido. Cuando comienza a caer la tarde, a veces ves asomarse unicornios a los que les puedes dar terrones de azúcar, o hadas ¡O _bowtruckles_[5]!

— ¡Oh! — exclamó Michelle — Tantely, oí que las postulaciones para el equipo de _Quidditch_ se hacen la segunda semana de clases. Y no es por presumir, pero me está yendo bastante bien con la escoba. Dime ¿Es muy difícil?

— Se requiere algo más que saber mantener el equilibrio sobre la escoba. También necesitas velocidad, fuerza, y la capacidad para concentrarse. Algo variable según el puesto que el jugador ocupe en el equipo. ¡Vamos, te platicaré mientras vamos al Campo de _Quidditch_ para que eches un vistazo! Hoy el equipo de Slytherin iba a hacer una práctica previa antes de que lleguen las fechas de postulaciones.

— ¿Es muy difícil llegar a ser parte del equipo?

— Depende de a qué puesto estés aspirando— explicó, al mismo tiempo que ambas salían hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose hacia donde se erigía una imponente estructura dotada de graderías con banderines y estandartes de las cuatro casas, rodeando una gran elipse — En el _Quidditch_ son siete jugadores por equipo. Y se juega con cuatro pelotas de tres tamaños distintos. Dependiendo de cuál sea tu puesto en el equipo, debes enfocarte en alguna de ellas. Por ejemplo, cada equipo cuenta con tres cazadores, los que se encargan de pasarse la _quaffle_ –la pelota más grande del porte de una de basketball, de color rojo- los unos a otros y tratar de meterla en las tres porterías del equipo contrario, que tienen forma de anillos. Cada acierto marca diez puntos. El guardián, que es solo uno del equipo, trata de detener la _quaffle._

— ¿Cómo el portero en un equipo de fútbol?

— ¡Precisamente! — Ambas llegaron al lugar que habían avistado, subieron por una escalera oculta tras un lienzo estampado con cuadriculado rojo y dorado, hasta situarse en lo más alto de los asientos para espectadores — Luego están los bateadores. Ellos usan dos bates parecidos a los de béisbol para golpear las _bludgers_, unas pelotas más pequeñas que la _quaffle_, para tratar de derribar a los jugadores del equipo contrario, y también para apartarlas de los de su equipo… ¡Esas pelotas sí que son muy peligrosas! Se mueven a gran velocidad, y si una te da en la cara, fijo te rompe la nariz o te deja inconsciente. Una vez Stefan Nikolov, uno de los bateadores de Hufflepuff que ahora está en sexto año, derribó desde tal altura a Magnus Densen –un cazador de quinto año del equipo de Gryffindor- que Madame Rose tardó dos días enteros en recomponerle los huesos del cuerpo.

— ¿Sabes, Tantely? Ya no me gusta tanto la idea de jugar _Quidditch_— admitió un tanto temerosa la hufflepuff, a lo que Tantely soltó una risita.

— ¡Tranquila, los accidentes siempre pasan, pero todo es reparable y casi nada doloroso! — dijo — Por último, el puesto más difícil, pero también el más importante del equipo, es el Buscador. Es quien se encarga de buscar la pelota más pequeña de todas: la _Snitch_ Dorada, que además de ser apenas del porte de una pelota de golf, se mueve muy rápido por el aire y su color hace que sea bastante difícil verla entre tanto ajetreo. El juego termina cuando alguno de los Buscadores logra atrapar la _snitch_, lo que le da ciento cincuenta puntos a su equipo.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Ciento cincuenta puntos por una pelota? Suena algo absurdo — rió Michelle.

— A mí me parece totalmente justo ¡No sabes lo que es tratar de atrapar una pelota que se mueve como un colibrí, montada a cientos de metros de altura en una escoba, mientras esquivas dos pelotas asesinas!

—… viéndolo de esa forma, me parece un poco más justificable.

— He oído que se han producido partidos de Quidditch tan largos que los jugadores han tenido que ser reemplazados y partir a descansar ¡Y ningún Buscador atrapó la _snitch_ sino hasta después de dos meses de juego!

— ¡¿C-cómo es eso posible…?!— Michelle se llevó ambas manos a la boca con gesto incrédulo.

— Y otros Buscadores que son tan, tan buenos, que dos segundos después de que tocan al silbato para comenzar el juego ya han atrapado la _snitch_…

— Oh… ¡Genial!

— ¡Cazadores, cierren más el círculo! ¡Es más fácil pasarse la _quaffle_ mientras más cerca estén! — decía un joven de sexto año, rubio, vestido con una túnica de juego color verde esmeralda con decoraciones en plateado, calzado con toscas botas negras. En torno a él, había un círculo mixto compuesto por seis integrantes más, también vestidos con el uniforme verde, además de accesorios como guantes, coderas, rodilleras y antiparras. Cada uno sostenía su escoba a un lado.

— ¿Es el capitán del equipo?

— Arthur Kirkland, de sexto año. Es el guardián del equipo de Slytherin— explicó Tantely. Señaló con el dedo — ¿Ves a los dos chicos con bates? Son Patrick Kirkland, su hermano de séptimo año; y Carlos Machado[6], de cuarto año.

— Oh.

— Y los tres cazadores. Govert Van Zondervan[7], de séptimo año, que es el rubio de cabello en puntas. Gilbert Beilschmidt, también de séptimo año, que es el chico de cabello blanco. Y el muchacho con máscara blanca: Sadiq Adnan, de sexto año.

— Entonces el Buscador… ¡Es esa chica!

— Natalya Arlovskaya, de tercer año— dijo Tantely, añadiendo con energía — ¡Ella nos dio a todos una gran sorpresa! El año pasado, cuando entró, el antiguo capitán que egresó el año pasado se echó a llorar porque posiblemente ese año iban a perder la Copa de _Quidditch_, que se le otorga al equipo que en sus tres juegos logre anotar más puntos. No tenía ninguna esperanza en Natalya, dado que a veces se comporta muy extraña, como si no estuviese conectada con este mundo… pero en su primer partido contra Ravenclaw ¡Atrapó la Snitch en tan solo un minutos y diecisiete segundos! ¡Delante de las narices del buscador, y sin despeinarse! Y eso que Vash Zwingli, de cuarto año, no es nada malo. Y ya había visto la _snitch_ desde el inicio del juego.

— ¡Es sorprendente!

— Nah, pero el mejor equipo es el de Gryffindor— repuso Tantely con orgullo — Aunque ahora que Alicia Vargas[8] egresó, no sé quién tomará su lugar como Buscador.

— Si me vuelvo lo suficientemente buena… ¡Podría postularme al equipo de Hufflepuff!

— Será a partir de segundo año, cuando tengas tu propia escoba— dijo Tantely, palmoteando el hombro de su amiga. Abajo, en la elipse, los siete jugadores montaron sus escobas, dieron una patada en el suelo, y se elevaron por los aires.

— ¿No existe el caso de algún prodigio en el vuelo que haya postulado y quedado en su primer año en Hogwarts? Aunque fuese con una de las escobas de la escuela.

— Los hay. Pero no he conocido a ninguno. El caso más cercano podría ser Im Yong Soo, de quinto año, que según dicen sus compañeros y profesores, en primer año era el mejor sobre la escoba ¡Tiene un talento innato! Pero su familia estaba algo endeudada ese año con San Mungo[9] porque en las vacaciones antes de entrar los mellizos contrajeron viruela de dragón[10], y las escobas de vuelo no son baratas. Tuvo que esperar a segundo año para ingresar.

Los jugadores de Slytherin orbitaron alrededor de la elipse algunas veces a modo de calentamiento. Luego, los tres muchachos que se desempeñaban como Cazadores comenzaron a pasarse la _quaffle_ en el aire, y cada seis pases a corta y larga distancia uno de ellos apuntaba a una de las tres anillas frente a las cuales estaba Arthur. Bloqueó casi todos los tiros, no obstante los que Govert lanzaba parecían ser especialmente difíciles, y más de uno de ellos logró atravesar a defensa del Guardián.

— ¡Nada mal, Govert! — alabó Sadiq — ¡Espero que lances de esa forma también en los partidos!

— Arthur es un buen Guardián— opinó Tantely — Al menos tiene un promedio de bloqueos mayor que el de Yong Soo y el de Heracles. Pero si me lo preguntas, el mejor de los Guardianes es Berwald Oxenstierna, de Hufflepuff. Va en quinto año. ¡Es casi una pared humana! El año pasado no lograron meterle ni un tanto a su equipo.

— ¡Wa~!— exclamó asombrada Michelle, haciendo a su amiga da un salto — ¡¿Viste lo rápida que es?! ¡Se lanzó en picada! ¡Ella es lo máximo!

Se refería, por supuesto, a la única mujer del equipo de Slytherin. Ella sobrevolaba en amplios círculos la cancha de juego, más de pronto, realizó en el aire un brusco movimiento, apuntando al suelo con la punta de su escoba. Sujetaba el palo con una mano, y la otra se extendía hacia el frente. Pasó por entre los dos bateadores, que casi cayeron de su escoba, y de pronto, a menos de cinco metros del suelo, Natalya remontó el vuelo. Tenía el puño del frente cerrado.

— Ya la atrapé— dijo, enseñando una pelotita dorada cerrada en su mano con un gesto de irritación — ¿Puedo irme ahora? Tengo cosas que hacer.

El capitán del equipo, no sin antes rodar los ojos, le dio su aprobación. Natalya bajó de su escoba y caminó hacia los vestidores. El resto de los jugadores siguieron practicando.

— ¿Quieres ir a conocer la cabaña del guardabosques antes que tengamos que ir a cenar?

— ¡Claro, vamos!

Las amigas bajaron de los estrados, y se alejaron del Campo de _Quidditch_, riendo y comentando acerca de lo maravillosa que era la escuela y sus alrededores.

* * *

**.:III:.  
**"Podríamos ser Como Romeo y Julieta"

Luego de haberse quitado la túnica verde y todos los accesorios de juego, Natalya salió de los vestidores cargando su escoba al hombro, y se dirigió hacia el castillo.

Quería poder terminar con la lectura de la novela que ese verano había comprado en una librería del Callejón Diagon. Era una historia de amor donde una joven bruja del Medioevo se enamoraba perdidamente de un _muggle_; uno que, desafortunadamente, trabajaba para el Tribunal del Santo Oficio de la Inquisición, y su corazón se debatía entre la lealtad a su fe, su odio por la hechicería, y la atracción que poco a poco la protagonista iba ejerciendo sobre él.

"¡Qué lindo sería vivir un romance tan prohibido e intenso como ese!", suspiró mentalmente Natalya.

Desde el límite del Campo de _Quidditch_, hasta la puerta de acceso principal al castillo, alguien había estado siguiéndola. Parecía coincidencia. Hasta que descendió tras de ella la escalera hacia las mazmorras. A menos que fuese DEMASIADA casualidad, la slytherin pensó que esa persona, que usaba la túnica con las decoraciones de Gryffindor, estaba siguiéndola.

Cuando tomó el camino que iba hacia la sala común de su casa, y el joven gryffindor no dejó de pisarle los talones, sus sospechas quedaron comprobadas.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo? — preguntó con sequedad, volteando hacia el muchacho.

— Eh… ¡Hola! — saludó, sonriendo con amplitud y cierto nerviosismo — Sí, bueno… estaba siguiéndote.

— No me percaté— respondió irónicamente la rubia, rodando los ojos.

— Te vi mientras entrenabas en el Campo de _Quidditch_. Déjame decirte: ¡Eres fantástica como Buscadora!

— Gracias— su tono no sonó nada sincero — Si ya me has dicho lo que necesitabas, espero no te moleste que me vaya.

— Aún tengo que preguntarte algo— la detuvo, luciendo un poco más preocupado — ¿Firmaron tus padres el permiso para ir a Hogsmeade[11]?

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Alguna clase de prefecto, o algo parecido? ¿Por qué te importa eso? — preguntó Natalya con tono ofendido.

— Quería saber si tienes acompañante para la primera excursión autorizada por la escuela. Es dentro de poco, y si aún no sabes con quién o a dónde ir, conozco un Salón de Té en el cual tú y yo podríamos pasar una linda tarde, charlar y conocernos…

— ¿Quién eres, y por qué de repente te intereso tanto? — seguía sonando agresiva, aunque por una parte comenzaba a asustarse.

— ¡Uh! Disculpa mi descortesía— rió el joven, rascándose la nuca — Me llamo Im Yong Soo. Pertenezco a la casa de Gryffindor, y soy de quinto año— rió nervioso — Es la primera vez que te hablo ¡Por eso estoy tan nervioso! ¿Sabes? Normalmente esto no me pasa con la gente, pero contigo es diferente.

— ¿Por qué?

— Eres una chica bonita— halagó con sinceridad. Natalya recibió el cumplido con la misma expresión indiferente con que se mira un espectáculo aburrido.

— Si ya acabaste con el show, debo irme. Me espera un libro en mi habitación.

Natalya trató de voltearse en dirección a la sala común de Slytherin, pero Yong Soo le cerró el paso.

— ¡¿Qué quieres…?!

— Aún no me respondes— sorprendentemente, la sonrisa del muchacho seguía ahí, intacta, y sus ánimos no habían mermado ni un poco ante la frialdad de la slytherin — Entenderé si esta vez me rechazas. Pero de verdad que me gustaría algún día poder conocerte mejor, he oído cosas fantásticas de ti, de verdad que me pareces muy linda e interesante-daze.

— No sé qué te habrán comentado, no sé qué ideas tienes de mí, y tampoco me importa. Ahora…— pidió en un jadeo, como si estuviese conteniendo las ganas de estamparle la cola de su escoba en la cara — ¿Puedes dejarme ir de una vez?

— ¿Eso es un "no"?

— ¡Es un "piérdete y déjame en paz"! — bramó con impaciencia.

— ¡Whoa! Me gustan las mujeres con carácter— celebró, aún más entusiasmado que antes — Si es tu decisión por el momento, la respetaré ¡Pero recuerda estas palabras: regresaré por ti! No puedes rechazarme para siempre-daze.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Soy buena persona— declaró, sonriendo con amabilidad — Vale la pena tomarse un tiempo para conocerme. Te prometo que conmigo vas divertirte mucho ¡Soy una buena compañía!

— Puedo seguir rechazándote a pesar de eso— la joven trató de continuar su camino, pero Yong Soo seguía ahí, interponiéndose — ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a hacer eso?

— Dime que tendré una oportunidad y te dejaré tranquila.

— ¿Y si no lo hago?

— Insistiré.

Natalya bufó.

— Te daré una buena razón para que no lo hagas y busques a otra chica que quiera tu compañía en Hogsmeade: estamos destinados a ser enemigos. Mira nuestras túnicas. Tú eres un león, yo una serpiente. Jugamos en nuestros respectivos equipos de _Quidditch_, nuestra misión es destruirnos y estorbarnos mutuamente. No estoy interesada en fraternizar con un "enemigo", que además es tan distinto a mí ¿De qué forma podrías congeniar con alguien que en menos de diez minutos te ha rechazado por lo menos unas tres o cuatro veces?

Yong Soo hizo un mohín divertido.

— Tú y yo podríamos ser como Romeo y Julieta.

— Ah ¿Esos amantes desesperados pertenecientes a familias rivales que tuvieron un romance de tres días que causó seis muertes, incluyendo las de ellos mismos?

— Precisamente. ¿No sería emocionante? ¡Un romance prohibido e intenso! Pero claro, solo si te interesa— le guiñó un ojo — Que tengas un buen día.

Yong Soo se alejó a paso moderado, y subió las escaleras que conducían fuera de las mazmorras. Una vez sola, Natalya pudo por fin internarse en la sala común de Slytherin, específicamente en la habitación que compartía con María. Ella no estaba en ese momento allí, así que una vez que guardó su escoba en el armario junto a su cama con dosel verde esmeralda, la slytherin pudo girar, brincar, chillar y reír de la emoción cuanto quiso, hasta que se cansó y se dejó caer en la cama. Sacó su libro a medio leer de debajo de la almohada, lo abrazó contra su pecho y soltó un suspiro de ilusión.

— Como Romeo y Julieta… y como la bruja y el inquisidor… ¡Este será el mejor año que pudiese tener en Hogwarts!

Aunque, para hacerlo más emocionante… tal vez convendría que se hiciera de rogar un poco más.

* * *

**Notas:**

[1]Nombre humano para Tibet: Soi'Nam Wang.

[2]Nombre humano de Male!Bielorrusia: Nikolai Arlovskaya. Es profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin.

[3]Nombre humano de Fem!Inglaterra: Rose Kirkland. Es la enfermera de la escuela.

[4]Nombre humano de Fem!Mongolia: Sarangerel Yuan. Profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

[5]**Bowtruckle: **Guardianes de los bosques. Son seres de estatura muy pequeña –veinte centímetros-, y parecen estar hechos de corteza y ramitas, por lo que fácilmente se camuflan en los árboles. Tiene bracitos dotados de ramitas filosas en las puntas, como dedos, que sirven para arrancar los ojos de sus enemigos… aunque por lo general son bastante pacíficos. Solo atacan cuando son amenazados, o el árbol que cuidan está en peligro -normalmente viven en los árboles cuya madera se usa para hacer varitas mágicas-. Se alimentan de insectos, especialmente cochinillas, y si pueden, de huevos de hadas.

[6] Nombre humano de Cuba: Carlos Machado.

[7] Nombre humano de Holanda: Govert Van Zondervan.

[8] Nombre humano para Fem!Italia Veneciano: Alicia Vargas (Se pronuncia "A-LI-sha").

[9] **Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas: **Institución de salud mágica que atiende magos y brujas afectados tanto física como mentalmente. Se encuentra oculta por diversos hechizos de la vista de los muggles, aparentemente como un conjunto de almacenes viejos "cerrados por reparaciones", al que se accede después de hablar con un maniquí vestido con jumper de nylon verde. Tiene seis niveles: la planta baja donde se atienden los accidentados por artefactos mágicos (varitas, calderos, escobas); la primera planta, donde tratan las heridas provocadas por criaturas mágicas (mordeduras, picaduras, quemaduras o aguijones clavados); la segunda planta donde están los pacientes con enfermedades mágicas; el tercer nivel es donde van pacientes envenenados por plantas mágicas; y el cuarto piso, donde se tratan los daños provocados por hechizos intencionales o mal realizados. En el quinto piso hay un salón de té con tienda de regalos.

[10] **Viruela de Dragón:** Enfermedad muy contagiosa que afecta a magos y brujas. Sus síntomas son muy parecidos a la varicela o la viruela. Cubre la piel de marcas, y además, le da un desagradable tinte verdoso. En casos muy leves, aparecen sarpullidos verdes y morados entre los dedos de los pies, y el afectado emite chispas cuando estornuda. La enfermedad posee cura, pero no está completamente erradicada.

[11]**Hogsmeade:** Es el único pueblo íntegramente mágico que queda en Gran Bretaña. Está situado muy cerca de Hogwarts, y a partir de tercer año, los alumnos pueden hacer visitas ocasionales (siempre que sus padres o tutores hayan firmado el respectivo permiso). Se encuentra del otro lado del lago, y se llega por un camino que conecta esta localidad con el castillo, pero también hay pasadizos secretos entre ambos (Si cree que fueron fundados en la misma fecha). Está lleno de tiendas y lugares para pasar un buen momento (bares, casas de té, restaurantes), además de las residencias permanentes de algunos magos y brujas. Aquí se encuentra la estación terminal de trenes para los alumnos que van a Hogwarts.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:**

Volver a la universidad es un asco Q.Q mi musa aprovechó las horas en que estoy en clases para deshacer las amarras con que la tenía atada a la silla en mi cuarto y huyó lejos de mí (?). El punto es... ¡Vaya, qué difícil es volver a ajustarse a este ritmo!

A eso le debo la demora en la actualización. Y me duele mucho decir que esta no es la primera, ni será la última vez que me atrase, aunque haga lo mejor que pueda... ¡Lo que sí puedo prometerles es que no abandonaré esta historia sino hasta terminarla! w

Gracias a las tres especiales personitas que comentaron el capítulo anterior: **Kayra Isis**, **Softlavender** y **Dazaru Kanchu**.

Nos estaremos leyendo, espero que pronto.

¡Bye~!


End file.
